Let Out The Best
by Brie APel
Summary: 'Bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini' EXO Fanfiction KaiXiu couple. MPREG! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Out The Best**

**Teaser! & Prolog!**

**KAIXIU**

**Cast :: **

Xiumin - Kai

**Other Cast :: **

EXO Member, Im Hyun Kyun (Manajer EXO-M), Lee Sung Hwan (Manajer EXO-K), Kim In Seok (Oc), Zhang Liu Ai (Oc), Kim Jung Hoon (Prince Manajer Super Junior), Im San Jin/Sanji (Oc), SM Town member, Petinggi SM Ent.

**Genre ::**

Huft/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rate ::**

T – M

**Warning ::**

MPREG! Birth of Mpreg! YAOI! NC! OOC!

.

.

.

A/N ::

Hai~ Brie balik dengan FF KaiXiu! Kali ini ada unsur MPREG dan Kelahiran MPREG (?). FF ini tercipta karena Brie keseringan baca FF dengan Kelahiran MPREG diAFF. Dan FF ini juga Brie persembahin untuk para KaiXiu Shipper yang entah ada dimana~ #nangis bareng Xiu#digapokKai#.

Oke dari pada Brie banyak bacot~ Mending langsung baca aja oke~

Enjoy~ ^_^

.

.

.

'Bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini'

.

"Cepat atau lambat, kalian pasti akan bergabung lagi dengan EXO-K!"

.

"Manis~ sama manisnya dengan mu~ Minnie-Hyung~" – 'Jadi dia menanggapku Taemin~'

.

"A-andhwe! K-Kita t-tidak b-bisa s-seperti ini!" – "Mianhae, Minseokie Hyung~ Saranghae~"

.

"Hyung~ Kau tau~ Kau thepelti olang yang thedang ngidam~" –'Mungkinkah.. Mungkinkah Xiumin-Hyung hamil?'

.

"R-rasanya s-sangat s-sakit~" – "Akhh~ A-Aku tidak k-kuat l-lagi! Hiks~"

.

'Kau seperti suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan'

.

"K-katakan s-sesuatu! K-kenapa b-bayiku, k-kenapa b-bayiku t-tidak m-menangis!" – "Littel princess~ Say Hi to your Eomma~"

.

"Kai~" – "Dia ayahnya kan"

.

.

.

Teaser End.

.

.

Prolog!

.

Xiumin duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang tempat tidurnya, dipelukannya bayi mungil yang sedang menyusu padanya. Sesekali Xiumin menciumi pipi cubby bayi berumur tiga bulan itu. Jari tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah bayi perempuan bernama Inseok itu, mulai dari kening, hidung, pipi hingga bibir, tak satu pun luput dari jemari Xiumin.

"Hidung ini~" menyentuh hidung Inseok. "Bibir ini~" menyentuh bibir Inseok. "Mirip sekali dengan Appa mu~" guman Xiumin kemudian mengelus pipi bayi mungil itu. "Sedangkan mata dan pipimu mirip dengan ku~" Xiumin mencium pipi Inseok.

Lama memandangi wajah Inseok, akhirnya Xiumin malah melamun. Memikirkan kembali kejadian sebelum ia bisa memeluk Inseok seperti sekarang.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke jangan timpuk Brie! Brie banyak untang ya~ Mianhae~ Tapi tangan Brie gatel pengen ngetik FF KaiXiu~ jadilah FF ini~ masih Prolog sih~ Brie mau lihat dulu ada gak yang suka ma ff ni ato ma couple ni~ kalo responnya bagus, Brie lanjutin~ kalo gak ya gak dilanjutin~ kekeke #ditimpuk#

Ya udah segitu aja, Brie tunggu reviewnya ya~ #lambai-lambai ala Miss World#dibalang batu#


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Out The Best**

**KAIXIU**

**Cast :: **

Xiumin - Kai

**Other Cast :: **

EXO Member, Im Hyun Kyun (Manajer EXO-M), Lee Sung Hwan (Manajer EXO-K), Kim In Seok (Oc), Zhang Liu Ai (Oc), Kim Jung Hoon (Prince Manajer Super Junior), Im San Jin/Sanji (Oc), SM Town member, Petinggi SM Ent.

**Pairing ::**

KaiXiu

KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, HunHan.

**Genre ::**

Huft/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rate ::**

T – M

**Summary ::**

'Bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini'

**Disclaimer :: **

EXO © SM Entertainment. Let Out The Best © Brie APel.

**Warning ::**

MPREG! Birth of Mpreg! YAOI! NC! OOC!

.

.

.

A/N ::

Annyeong~ Makasih buat yang dah review~  
Brie seneng deh banyak yang ngerespon ff ini~  
Hohoho~

Oke langsung baca aja oke~

Enjoy~ ^_^

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

Xiumin duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang tempat tidurnya, dipelukannya bayi mungil yang sedang menyusu padanya. Sesekali Xiumin menciumi pipi cubby bayi berumur tiga bulan itu. Jari tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah bayi perempuan bernama Inseok itu, mulai dari kening, hidung, pipi hingga bibir, tak satu pun luput dari jemari Xiumin.

"Hidung ini~" menyentuh hidung Inseok. "Bibir ini~" menyentuh bibir Inseok. "Mirip sekali dengan Appa mu~" guman Xiumin kemudian mengelus pipi bayi mungil itu. "Sedangkan mata dan pipimu mirip dengan ku~" Xiumin mencium pipi Inseok.

Lama memandangi wajah Inseok, akhirnya Xiumin malah melamun. Memikirkan kembali kejadian sebelum ia bisa memeluk Inseok seperti sekarang.

.

Flasback On.

.

Lantunan musik _Let Out The Best_ yang diyanyikan oleh EXO terdengar mengema di studio out door itu. Dua orang namja berjalan dari dua arah yang berbeda. Satu namja bertubuh lebih tinggi sesekali tersenyum menyerangai kearah depan, begitu juga namja satunya yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari namja satunya. Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga namja yang lebih tinggi berhenti di depan mobil yang menyalakan lampu dengan sangat terang, tak lama namja satunya ikut bergabung, mereka melakukan highfive sebelum menatap mobil-mobil yang seakan menantang mereka. Setelahnya mereka sama-sama menatap gerhana bulan yang sedang terjadi.

"CUT!" seru seorang namja paruh paya dengan alat pengeras suara digengamnnya. Kedua namja yang menjadi modelnya membungkuan badan mereka sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

.

"Ah~ capek~" keluh Xiumin -namja bertubuh lebih pendek- sembari duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tunggu.

"Wah kalian hebat Hyung~" seorang namja tinggi berwajah sayu mendekati Xiumin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah~" Xiumin mengelus rambut Sehun -namja berwajah sayu- dan tersenyum padanya.

"Setelah ini bagiannya Kai dan Lay kan?" tanya namja berwajah manis yang sedang memegang sebuah rubix. Xiumin mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Wah tidak terasa sebentar lagi kita akan debut!" seru namja lain dengan mata seperti panda.

"Hei panda~ Seharusnya yang mengatakan itu Suho Ajhussi~" kata namja lain yang memiliki senyum lebar.

"Ya Hyung! Jangan menggatai Myunnie-Hyung seperti itu!" protes namja bermata bulat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat seseorang langsung mencubit pipi namja tersebut. "Hyung!" seru namja tersebut, lagi.

"Kau lucu sekali D.O-ah!" seru namja bermata sipit dan bereyeliner sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada BabySooKU, Byun Baek Hyun?!" seru seorang namja berwajah malaikat yang baru datang, bersama namja tinggi berambut pirang yang langsung duduk disamping namja bermata panda.

"Aish~ Ajhussinya datang~" celetuk namja pemilik senyum lebar, yang langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari Suho -namja berwajah malaikat. Xiumin hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa dari teman-temannya, yang akan debut bersama dengannya, yang belum berkumpul.

"Dimana ChenChen?" tanya Xiumin.

"Seperti biasa, menemani XingXing-NYA~" jawab namja tinggi berambut pirang tanpa menatap Xiumin karena asyik membelai rambut namja bermata panda. Yang lainnya memutar bola mata mereka malas. Xiumin hanya geleng-geleng dan menghela nafas.

.

Xiumin POV.

.

Sejenak aku menatap teman-temannya yang saling berpasangan. Ada Suho dan D.O yang saling mengobrol dan sesekali Suho mengoda D.O. Ada juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang berdebat, entah apa. Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan yang bermain rubix. Dan ada juga Tao yang sedang bermanja-manja pada Kris. Belum lagi beberapa minggu yang lalu Chen dengan bangganya mengumumkan bahwa ia dan Lay telah resmi berpacaran. Mungkin hanya aku yang sendiri. Huh~ masa iya aku kalah dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengku? Seandainya aku juga bisa seperti itu~

Pluk!

Aku mengerejapkan mataku saat merasakan sesuatu dipundakku. Begitu melihat kesamping, ada sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam, yang bersandar pada pundakku.

"Ugh~ Kkamjonggie~ Berat~" keluhku sambil mendorong kepala salah satu dongsaengku.

"Anni~ aku capek hyung~" manjanya yang malah sekarang memeluk lenganku. Ugh~ tak tau kah ia bahwa jantungku sedang berdetak dengan cepat. Akhirnya aku cuma pasrah saja dan malah meletakan kepalaku pada kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Jpret~

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara kamera dan cahaya blist yang menerobos melalui celah mataku. Cepat-cepat aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Chen sudah berdiri di depan ku memegang kamera sambil cekikikan.

"YA!" pekik ku, hendak berdiri dan merebut handphone mereka, namun batal karena pelukan Kai pada lenganku dan juga kepalanya yang masih dipundakku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan wajah polosnya yang tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Seketika wajahku memerah. Dan itu tak disia-siakan oleh tiga orang itu untuk kembali memotret.

"Kya~ Gege imut sekali~" pekik Tao sambil mencubit pipi yang ku gembungkan karena kesal pada tiga orang biang rusuh itu. Aku menatap tajam pada Tao namun malah mengundang cubitan lain dari Lay dan juga Luhan.

"Aigo~ Kau tak cocok marah Baozi~" seru Luhan. Aku menatapnya sebal.

"Sudah lah Hyung~ nikmati moment bersama Kkamjonggie-MU itu~" seru Suho jahil yang langsung membuatku melotot padanya. Namun bukannya takut Suho malah tertawa lebar diikuti oleh yang lain. Aku kembali mengembungkan pipiku dan menatap mereka sebal. Namun tak dapat ku pungkiri, aku menikmati moment seperti ini.

Ya bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini. Namun aku tak berharap Kai akan membalas perasaan ku. Karena yang aku tau ia sudah menyerahkan hatinya pada orang lain.

.

Xiumin Pov End.

.

Flasback end.

.

Xiumin tersadar dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar yang dibaginya bersama Luhan terbuka. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan yang menampakan dirinya didepan pintu. Xiumin menatap putrinya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menjauhkan bibir Inseok dari nipplenya, menepuk pungungnya saat tiba-tiba Inseok sedikit gelisah.

"Ya~ Inseok sudah tidur~" keluh Luhan sambil berdiri disamping Xiumin yang berdiri di depan box bayi Inseok, kemudian menyentuh pipi bayi itu. Xiumin hanya tersenyum saja, Ia bersyukur member EXO-M begitu menyanyangi Inseok.

"Ini sudah malam Luhan-_Shushu_~ Inseok mau tidur dulu~" Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian mencium pipi Inseok. Xiumin kemudian meletakkan Inseok pada box bayi yang ada didekat ranjangnya, meletakannya secara perlahan dan tak lupa menyelimutinya. _(__Shushu: 'Uncle' in Chinese__)_

"Sweet dream~ Sweet heart~ Saranghaeyo~" Luhan tersenyum melihat Xiumin yang begitu menyayangi putrinya itu. Dan sejauh ini Xiumin merawat Inseok dengan baik.

.

Tao berjalan dengan riang menuju kamar Xiumin dan Luhan. Perlahan ia membuka pintunya dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Inseok yang sudah bangun dan sedang bermain sendiri di dalam box bayinya.

"Hi Inseok-ah~" Tao mendekati box bayi Inseok dan menyentuh jemari Inseok. Bayi itu berhenti bermain dan menatap Tao bingung. Namun tak lama Inseok menangis dengan kencang. Membuat Tao kaget dan panik.

"EH.. Weisheme?" panik Tao "Cup cup, jangan menangis lagi~" mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Omo~ Tao, Inseok kenapa?" ternyata tangisan Inseok terdengar sampai keruang tengah dorm EXO-M, Chen yang kebetulan ada disana langsung menuju kamar Xiumin. Dan Chen terkejut melihat Inseok yang masih menangis juga Tao yang sepertinya akan menangis juga.

"Hiks~ Gege~" Tao menatap Chen dengan pipi yang basah dengan air matanya, tapi jarinya masih digengam oleh Inseok. Chen mendekati Tao dan meraih Inseok kedalam pelukannya. Chen menenangkan Inseok sejenak sebelum beralih menatap Tao yang masih menangis.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi~" Chen menepuk kepala Tao sebelum keluar bersama Inseok digendonganya dan Tao yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Loh Tao kenapa?" tanya Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Ia mendekati Tao dan merangkulnya. "Weisheme baby?" Kris mengusap rambut Tao.

"Inseok menangis saat Tao ajak main~" Kris menatapnya bingung, kemudian menatap Chen yang juga sepertinya heran mendengar pengakuan Tao. Tak lama tawa Chen mengelegar. Membuat Inseok yang awalnya sudah mulai tenang kembali menangis. Kris mengambil alih mengendong Inseok, dan menatap Chen tajam.

"Ya! Inseok kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang muncul dari dapur bersama Xiumin dan Lay, mereka bertiga menatap heran pada Chen yang tertawa, juga Tao dan Inseok yang menangis dipelukan Kris. Lay mengambil Inseok dari pelukan Kris dan menenangkannya, ia menatap heran pada namjachingunya yang tertawa sampai berguling-guling diatas karpet.

"Ya Tuhan! Kim Jong Dae! Hentikan tawamu! Inseok ketakutan!" seru Luhan marah sambil membungkam wajah Chen dengan bantal sofa. Xiumin mengelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghampiri Lay yang duduk disofa, ia menyentuh bibir Inseok dengan jarinya, siapa tau bayinya itu lapar. Dan benar saja bayi itu menghisap jari Xiumin.

"Dia lapar~" Lay memberikan Inseok pada Xiumin. Xiumin membuka sedikit bajunya dan langsung menyusui Inseok. Tak perlu malu pada yang lain, karena ia sudah terbiasa menyusui Inseok didepan member EXO-M lainnya. Tao mendekati Xiumin dan Lay, duduk disamping Lay dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Lay.

"Hyung~ kalian tahu~" Chen berbicara disela-sela tawanya "Inseok menangis gara-gara melihat Tao!" lanjutnya dan kembali tertawa. Membuatnya mendapat lemparan bantal dari Tao dan tatapan aneh dari Luhan dan Lay. Xiumin dan Kris hanya mengelengkan kepala.

"Yixing-ah~ bagaimana bisa kau menerima orang aneh sepertinya?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Lay prihatin. Lay hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tau.

"Annyeong!" seru sebuah suara, yang langsung membuat Inseok menyentakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Omo~ Pelan-pelan chagi~" seru Xiumin kaget melihat putrinya seperti itu setiap mendengar suara orang yang baru datang.

"Hei baby girl~" sapa orang itu sambil mencubit pipi chubby Inseok. Bayi mungil itu tertawa dan mengapai-gapai orang itu. Orang itu mengambil Inseok dari pelukan Xiumin membuat Tao cemberut.

"Masa dengan Hyunkyun-ge tidak menangis~" protesnya sambil mendekap boneka panda miliknya. Namja bernama Im Hyunkyun, manajer EXO-M, menatap Tao bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Chen kembali tertawa.

"Tadi Inseok menangis saat Tao ingin mengajaknya main~" lapor Chen. Hyunkyun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tumben kau kesini Ge? Ada apa?" tanya Kris, Hyunkyun menyerahkan kembali Inseok pada Xiumin, Ia menerima minuman dari Lay sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Ada sedikit pemberitahuan untuk kalian~" jawab Hyunkyun, ia duduk disofa tunggal disebelah Kris, yang lain langsung menatapnya. Mereka mulai menerka-nerka, apa yang akan dibicarakan manajer mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lay.

"Jadwal kalian untuk bulan Desember sudah ada" member EXO-M menatap manajer mereka bingung, kenapa Hyunkyun terlihat tidak bersemangat. Hyunkyun yang mengerti tatapan mereka melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalian akan bergabung bersama EXO-K di Korea untuk SM Town Winter dan juga persiapan comeback kalian" sontak saja seluruh member terkejut. Terlebih Xiumin, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia memeluk Insoek erat, seolah-olah ada yang hendak merebutnya.

Lay segera mengambil Inseok dari pelukan Xiumin, Luhan memeluk Xiumin, Tao juga memeluk Xiumin dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Gwenchana~" berkali-kali Luhan mengucapakan kata-kata itu pada Xiumin. Kris, Chen dan Hyunkyun menatap prihatin pada Xiumin. Mereka seperti bisa merasakan ketakuatan Xiumin.

"B-bagaimana dengan I-Inseok, hyung?" Xiumin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Apa yang ditakutinya akan terjadi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya. Putrinya. Hanya putrinya.

"Kita tetap akan membawanya ke Korea" kata Hyunkyun, Xiumin menatapnya kaget, begitu juga member yang lain.

"T-tapi-"

"Cepat atau lambat, kalian pasti akan bergabung lagi dengan member EXO-K!" kata Hyunkyun tegas. "Jadi aku sudah memikirkan ini dari lama" Hyunkyun menatap Xiumin "Inseok akan kita titipkan di rumah keponakanku~"

.

.

Flasback On.

.

Xiumin POV.

.

Tak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan melakukan debut sebagai salah satu member dari Boyband baru di bawah bendera SM Entertainment. EXO, itulah nama Boyband kami. Terdiri dari duabelas namja dan dibagi lagi menjadi dua sub grup, EXO-K untuk pasar Korea dan EXO-M untuk pasar China. Dan aku bergabung di EXO-M, bersama Kris sebagai Leader dan Rapper, Luhan sebagai Lead Vocal, Lay sebagai Lead Dance, Chen sebagai Lead Vocal dan Tao sebagai Rapper sekaligus Magnaenya. Sedangkan aku dipercayai menjadi Lead Dance dan juga Vocalis di grup kami.

.

Malam hari di bulan Januari. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.12 AM KST. Namun aku belum juga tidur. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, namun mengingat satu dongsaeng ku belum pulang, aku sebagai Hyung tertua jadi tidak tenang.

"Aish! Kemana anak itu?! Sudah jam segini belum pulang juga?!" gerutuku entah pada siapa. "Luhannie dan Sehunnie saja sudah pulang dari jam sembilan tadi!" gerutuku lagi namun dengan suara yang pelan, tentu saja aku tidak mau membangunkan para dongsaengku yang sudah berkelana kedalam alam mimpi.

Cklek~

Saat aku sedang asyik mengerutu,tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memutar kunci pintu. Begitu aku menegok kearah pintu depan, aku melihat bayangan namja bertubuh tinggi dengan jaket tebalnya masuk mengendap-endap. Aku jelas tau siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan visual EXO. Kim Jongin atau sering dipanggil Kai.

"Dari mana saja, Kim Jong In?" tanyaku sambil berdiri disamping sofa, tepat saat Kai menyalakan salah satu lampu ruang bersantai. Kai menatapku terkejut, namun hanya sejenak karena ia langsung bernafas lega saat tau akulah yang memergokinya pulang larut malam.

"Ugh~ Hyung~ Kau~ Mengejutkanku~" kata Kai dengan nada yang membuatku heran. Dan saat ia berjalan aku baru sadar kalau jalannya sempoyongan. Begitu ia sampai didepanku, ia langsung memeluku.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tak tau kah ia kalau jantungku sedang berdetak dengan sangat cepat?!

"Hik~ Kenapa kau hik~ Melakukan hik~ Ini, pada hik~ Ku Hyung~ hik~" Kai berkata sambil sesekali cegukan dan samar-samar aku bisa mencium bau soju.

"YA, Kai! Kau mabuk eoh?!" seruku sambil mendorong bahunya dan menahannya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan meraih kedua pipiku. Wajahku memerah melihat seragai yang tercipta dari bibir Kai.

"Kenapa hik~ Kau hik~ lakukan ini hik~ Minnie-Hyung~ hik~" Aku membulatklan mataku. Aku tau dengan jelas siapa orang yang Kai panggil dengan nama Minnie Hyung. Dan jelas itu bukan aku. Apa Kai sudah tau yang sebenarnya?

"Kau mabuk Jjonggie~ Lebih baik kau segera tidur~" Aku merangkul Kai dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya yang juga kamar ku. Aku merebahkanya ditempat tidurnya. Kemudian aku menutup pintu. Mungkin aku akan sedikit menceramahi Kai.

"Hyung~" aku terkejut dan segera berbalik yang langsung berhadapan dengan Kai, ia berdiri dan sedikit terhuyung. Aku segera menghampirinya, kemudian menidurkannya kembali ditempat tidurnya.

"Mianhae Jjonggie~ Sebenarnya Hyung sudah tau kalau Taeminnie sudah berpacaran dengan Minho~" sesalku, aku menatap Kai yang sepertinya mulai tertidur. Aku mengelus rambut Kai. Terlihat gurat kesedihan diwajah Kai.

Ya, Kai memang mencintai Taemin, sahabatnya. Namja cantik yang berwajah mirip dengan Kai dan sering kali dikira kembar. Namun Kai tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya sama seperti ku. Dan sepertinya hari ini Kai baru saja mengetauhi fakta yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya, apalagi sejak aku tak sengaja melihat Taemin dan Minho yang berciuman di toilet digedung SM Ent. Saat itu aku hendak memberi tahu Kai, namun disaat yang sama Kai sedang senang karena akan menjadi model bersama Taemin, Luhan, Sehun, Seohyun, Yoona dan juga Sulli.

"Hyung~" aku terkejut saat Kai mengengam tangan yang ku gunakan untuk mengelus rambutnya. Aku coba untuk melepaskan gengamannya. Namun tak berhasil karena Kai memengangnya dengan erat.

"Ugh~ Jjonggie~ Lepaskan~ Appo~" keluhku sambil berusaha melepaskan gengaman Kai. Namun bukannya lepas, Kai dengan mudahnya menarikku kepelukannya dan merubah posisi kami, hingga aku berada dibawahnya. Seketika wajahku memanas melihat posisi kami dan wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku, jangan lupakan juga serangai yang tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya, membuatnya semakin tampan saja.

.

Xiumin POV End.

.

Xiumin seperti terhipnotis oleh wajah Kai, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Kai. Kai sendiri hanya menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari Xiumin. Jari Xiumin bergerak dari kening, hidung, hingga berhenti di bibir tebal Kai. Ia mengelus bibir yang menurutnya eksotis itu.

Kai membuka matanya dan menatap langsung wajah Xiumin. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Xiumin yang bersemu merah. Kai memajukan wajahnya dan langsung menuju bibir Xiumin, melumatnya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kyahahehahaheahahe~

Mianhae harus diputus disitu~

Brie mau lihat respon reader lagi~

Balas Review~

**kyulinemin2** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Guest** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**SparKSomniA0321** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**shawol-exotic4vr** :: hm waktu showcase pas ditanya nickname member, Xiu nyebut nickname Kai duluan, trus Kainya malu-malu gitu~ entah itu bisa dibilang momend ato gak~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**kingeyeyeolkyu** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Guest **:: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**devinatan98 **:: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Kim Ray Ah** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**RitSuKa-HigaSasHi** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Shim Agassi** :: haha, inagt lah~ kalo yang di EXO Baby's namax Kimi (Seokin) kalo disini Inseok~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**babyryou** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Ryu Chanhyun** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**MinGee** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**blacknancho** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Cho Rin Ae** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**SJ Key** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min** :: iya, Thehun emang cadel #diterbangin ke mars# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**novia. permatasari. 5** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Min Yora** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**RiyoungShoWife** :: er.. kayaknya yang bener sendal sehun deh #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**alcici349** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**lee minji elf** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**KyuMinKaiXiu **:: ya ampun~ ni anak heboh banget~ #ala andre# tenang aja, sesama KaiXIu Shiper pasti akan dilanjut kan #tos# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

Oke, sudah semua~

makasih buat semuanya~ #bow#

Chapter depan NC! ayo yadongers~ tunjukan diri kalian~ #plak# khekhekhekhekhkhe

Yang nunggu EXO Baby's sabar ya~

Last~ Review Again~ #wink#


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Out The Best**

**KAIXIU**

**Cast :: **

Xiumin - Kai

**Other Cast :: **

EXO Member, Im Hyun Kyun (Manajer EXO-M), Lee Sung Hwan (Manajer EXO-K), Kim In Seok (Oc), Zhang Liu Ai (Oc), Kim Jung Hoon (Prince Manajer Super Junior), Im San Jin/Sanji (Oc), SM Town Artist, Petinggi SM Ent.

**Pairing ::**

KaiXiu

KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, HunHan.

**Genre ::**

Huft/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rate ::**

M

**Summary ::**

'Bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini'

**Disclaimer :: **

EXO © SM Entertainment. Let Out The Best © Brie APel.

**Warning ::**

MPREG! Birth of Mpreg! YAOI! NC! OOC!

.

.

.

A/N ::

Hohoho~

Annyeong~

Brie balik lagi~

Makasih buat yang dah riview~

Semuanya pada penasaran ya~

Khekhekhekhekhekhe

Tenang, ini dah lanjut~

Oh ya, anggap aja disini mereka yang mpreg juga bisa nyusuin ya~ #plak#

Lanjut baca aja oke~

Enjoy~ ^_^

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Xiumin seperti terhipnotis oleh wajah Kai, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Kai. Kai sendiri hanya menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari Xiumin. Jari Xiumin bergerak dari kening, hidung, hingga berhenti di bibir tebal Kai. Ia mengelus bibir yang menurutnya eksotis itu.

Kai membuka matanya dan menatap langsung wajah Xiumin. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Xiumin yang bersemu merah. Kai memajukan wajahnya dan langsung menuju bibir Xiumin, melumatnya dengan perlahan.

Xiumin terkejut, saking terkejutnya ia tak bisa melawan saat lumatan Kai pada bibirnya makin intens dan menuntut. Xiumin mengerang saat lidah Kai menyapu bibir bawahanya, yang otomatis membuatnya membuka mulutnya.

Kai tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Xiumin, menjelajah goa hangat Xiumin mengabsen penghuni goa tersebut.

Xiumin mengerang saat lidah Kai mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Saliva keluar dari celah bibir Xiumin, yang entah milik siapa. Lama mereka berciuman, Xiumin mulai merasa sesak hingga ia memukul-mukul dada bidang Kai.

Kai yang juga mulai membutuhkan oksigen melepas tautan bibir mereka, hingga menciptakan benang saliva yang panjang.

Xiumin yang terengah-engah sambil mengais udara terlihat sangat mengoda dimata Kai. Pipi chubby yang memerah dan saliva yang entah milik siapa membasahi sekitar bibir hingga dagu Xiumin, benar-benar membuat Kai terangsang.

Kai menengelamkan kepalanya dicekuk leher Xiumin, menciumi, menjilati, dan mengigit leher putih itu, hingga menciptakan kissmark.

Xiumin mengerang dan tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat Kai semakin leluasa menciptakan tanda kepemilikan walaupun Xiumin bukan miliknya.

Tangan Kai yang bebas merambat turun menuju kaos Xiumin dan merobeknya. Jemarinya menyentuh kedua nipple Xiumin, mencubit hingga membuatnya menengang. Ciuman Kai turun menuju nipple Xiumin, mengulumnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

Xiumin terus mengerang, seluruh tubuhnya memanas menerima semua rangsangan yang diberikan Kai. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tak sengaja mengenai junior Kai yang masih terbungkus celana, membuat Kai mendesah. Xiumin membelalakkan matanya saat Kai dengan sengaja mengesekan kedua junior mereka hingga membuatnya menegang.

Kai menghentikan kulumanya pada nipple Xiumin, dan beralih membuka celana Xiumin dengan tidak sabaran. Menariknya sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Xiumin total nekad sekarang. Kai menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, pemandangan didepannya benar-benar mengiurkan.

Xiumin yang dipandangi seperti itu merasa malu, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kai berdecak sebal dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Xiumin. Xiumin menutupi wajahnya, membuat Kai terkikik.

Kai membuka bajunya secara perlahan, dan sexy mungkin, bermaksud mengoda Xiumin. Kai membuka celananya, hingga tubuhnya sama polosnya dengan Xiumin.

Xiumin meneguk ludahnya susah payah, tubuh Kai begitu indah, kulit tan eksotis, abs yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, dan juga junior besar yang tengang menantang. Xiumin merona melihat junior Kai yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

Kai menundukan kepalanya dan melumat kembali bibir Xiumin. Xiumin membalas ciuman Kai, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kai, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Kai yang mengangur mulai menyentuh junior Xiumin, mengengamnya, dan memijatnya perlahan. Xiumin mengerang dalam ciuman mereka, ia melapas paksa ciuman mereka dan mendesah dengan sangat keras. Kai kembali menciumin leher, pundak dan dada Xiumin. Ciumannya terus turun menuju perut Xiumin, dan menuju junior Xiumin.

Kai menyerangai melihat junior Xiumin yang sudah mengeluarkan percum. Kai membuka mulutnya dan memasukan junior Xiumin. Kai menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sesekali ia mengigit kecil junior Xiumin, dan mengemut ujung kepala junior Xiumin.

Xiumin mendesah dengan kerasnya, Ia meremas rambut Kai. Melampiaskan kenikmatan.

Kai menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat merasakan junior Xiumin yang berkedut-kedut didalam mulutnya. Tubuh Xiumin bergetar bersamaan dengan benihnya yang keluar didalam mulut Kai. Kai menghisap kuat junior Xiumin, menampung semua cairan Xiumin, kemudian menelanya sabagian.

Kai merangkak mendekati wajah Xiumin, mencium bibir Xiumin, membagi cairan dalam mulutnya kepada pemiliknya sendiri. Xiumin yang masih terengah pasca klimaksnya, pasrah saja saat Kai menyuruhnya menelan cairannya sendiri.

Kai melepaskan pangutanya setelah yakin Xiumin menelan cairannya sendiri, Ia menyeragai.

"Manis~ sama manisnya dengan mu~ Minnie-Hyung~" bisik Kai ditelinga Xiumin diakhiri dengan lumatan pada telinga Xiumin.

Xiumin tersentak, akal sehatnya kembali saat mendengar ucapan Kai.

'Minnie-Hyung~' batin Xiumin pedih. 'Jadi dia menanggapku Taemin~' batin Xiumin terluka. Dan saat itu juga Xiumin tersentak saat Kai mengigit bahunya berusaha menciptakan tanda kepemilikan lagi.

"A-an-andhwe" Xiumin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kai. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Hatinya terluka oleh Kai.

Entah kekuatan darimana Xiumin berhasil menjauhkan tubuh Kai, hingga namja berkulit tan itu terjatuh. Xiumin lekas menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya.

Kai bangkit dan menatap marah pada Xiumin, tak dihiraukan tubuh Xiumin yang bergetar ketakutan. Antara amarah dan nafsu sudah tak bisa dibedakan lagi.

"Waeyo!" seru Kai marah, ia berusaha mendekati Xiumin. "Kenapa menolak ku huh!" Kai mencengkram bahu Xiumin. Xiumin meringis kesakitan. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"A-andhwe! K-Kita t-tidak b-bisa s-seperti ini!" Xiumin tak berani menatap wajah Kai. Baginya yang ada dihadapannya bukan Kai, bukan Jjonggie-NYA!

Nafsu sudah menutupi akal sehat Kai. Dengan marah ia mencium paksa Xiumin, dan menahan segala pergerakan Xiumin. Airmata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Xiumin.

Airmata tak henti keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata Xiumin, ia terus berusaha berontak dari kuncian Kai.

PLAK!

Kai yang kesal akhirnya menapar Xiumin, dan segala penolakkan Xiumin terhenti. Merasa Xiumin sudah tenang Kai kembali menciuamnya, kali ini lebih lembut.

Sakit, bukan, bukan tamparan Kai pada pipinya, tapi hatinya yang sakit dengan semua perlakuan Kai.

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya saat sesuatu berusaha masuk ke holenya. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman Kai. Tidak, ini salah. Mereka melakukannya tanpa cinta dan juga status mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Walaupun Xiumin menyukai Kai, tapi bukan begini yang diinginkannya.

"HMMPPPP!" teriakan Xiumin teredam ciuman Kai, saat junior Kai menerobos hole Xiumin tanpa persiapan apapun. Airmata Xiumin makin deras keluar.

Kai mengerang saat merasakan dinding hole Xiumin yang sempit memijat juniornya. Kai melepas ciumannya dan beralih menjilati airmata Xiumin.

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!" Xiumin memukul-mukul dada Kai, sambil terus memaki namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dengan kesal Kai menahan pergelangan tangan Xiumin.

"DIAM!" bentaknya. "Diam atau aku akan bermain kasar!" lanjutnya sambil menaikkan tangan Xiumin keatas kepalanya, kemudian menciumi leher Xiumin kembali. Xiumin mengerak-gerakan kepalanya menolak apa yang dilakukan Kai.

"APPO!" Xiumin berteriak kesakitan saat Kai mengeluarkan juniornya hingga bagian kepalanya saja dan menghentakannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau yang memintanya Minnie-Hyung!" Kai dengan brutal megenjot lubang Xiumin tanpa ampun, tak dihiraukannya teriakan kesakitan Xiumin ataupun pukulan-pukulan Xiumin ditubuhnya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya kenikmatan dinding hole Xiumin yang menijat juniornya.

"Sssthhh... Ahhh.. Ughhh... Nhikmat.. Akhhh..." Kai terus merancu dengan kenikmatan dunia. Berbanding terbalik dengan Xiumin yang sudah mulai lemas, akibat klimaks yang entah sudah berapa kali ia keluarkan. Tubuhnya menghiyanati hatinya. Hatinya sakit, namun tubuhnya menikmati setiap sentuhan Kai.

"Akhh.. Shuu... Akhh... Shudah.. Ahh..." pinta Xiumin dengan lirih, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah, hatinya juga, posisinya yang tengkurap dengan bagian pinggang yang menungging dengan Kai yang mengeluar-masukan juniornya dengan brutal benar-benar membuat tubuhnya remuk. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, dapat dirasakan juga junior Kai yang berkedut-kedut didalam holenya. Yang menandakan namja itu akan segera mengeluarkan benihnya.

"AKHHHH..." Xiumin mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya diatas tangan Kai yang mengocok juniornya. Setelahnya kegelapan menelannya. Xiumin pingsan.

Kai mengeram saat hole Xiumin menjepit miliknya, beberapa kali genjotan akhirnya Kai mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya didalam hole Xiumin.

Setelah nafasnya stabil, Kai mengeluarkan juniornya dan membalikan tubuh Xiumin. Menatap sendu wajah Xiumin yang pucat.

"Mianhae, Minseokie Hyung~ Saranghae~" Kai mengecup kening Xiumin kemudian mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya juga Xiumin, setelahnya berbaring disamping Xiumin, memeluknya dan menyusul Xiumin yang lebih dulu tertidur atau pingsan.

.

Flasback end

.

"Xiu~" Xiumin menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Hyunkyun yang menatapnya. Xiumin kembali menatap langit hitam dari blakon dorm EXO-M. Hyunkyun menghela nafas, ia mendekati Xiumin dan menyampirkan selimut pada bahu Xiumin.

"Disini dingin~ Masuklah, didalam lebih hangat~" namja yang merupakan manajer EXO-M itu ikut memandang hitamnya langit.

"Anni~ Aku masih ingin disini~" Xiumin berkata lirih. "Dimana Inseok?" tanya Xiumin, setahunya tadi bayi perempuannya itu bersama sang manajer.

"Bersama Chen dan Tao" Hyunkyun menatap namja berpipi chubby itu. "Mianhae~" sesal Hyunkyun. Xiumin menatap namja yang juga berasal dari Korea tersebut.

"Kenapa Hyung harus minta maaf?" senyum kecil nampak dibibir Xiumin, Ia kembali menatap langit yang mulai menurunkan butiran salju.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menahan kalian lebih lama lagi di China~" sesal namja yang juga memiliki wajah imut itu. Xiumin tersenyum.

"Anni~ Hyungie benar~ Cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka" Xiumin mengadahkan tangannya menampung butiran salju yang turun dari langit. "Yang lain pasti juga merindukan member EXO-K~ Terlebih Luhan~" Xiumin terkikik saat mengingat Luhan beberapa kali merancu memangil nama Sehun saat tidur.

Hyunkyun tersenyum, tanganya terulur mengelus rambut Xiumin. Ia sangat menyayangi member EXO-M seperti anaknya sendiri.

"GEGE!" seruan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara tangisan Inseok. Xiumin dan Hyunkyun saling pandang dan mengeleng pasrah. Mereka hafal betul suara siapa itu.

"Akan susah membuat Inseok tidak takut dengan Tao~" keluh Hyunkyun yang membuat Xiumin terkekeh kecil.

"Dan Tao akan semakin frustasi~" jawab Xiumin, dan keduanya tertawa sambil masuk kedalam dorm menghampiri member EXO-M lainnya.

.

Xiumin POV

.

Aku terbagun saat mendengar suara tangisan Inseok. Bergegas aku menghampiri box Inseok dan menggendongnya.

"Waeyo chagi~" Ku tepuk-tepuk punggung Inseok pelan "Tidak basah~" kataku setelah mengecek popoknya. "Inseok haus?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan jariku pada bibirnya. Inseok menghisap jariku. Aku tersenyum dan membawanya menuju tempat tidurku.

Inseok masih terlihat gelisah walaupun sedang menyusu. Aku jadi sedikit cemas. Aku melirik jam diatas meja yang menjukan pukul 03.26 AM KST.

"Waeyo chagi?" Aku mengelus rambut hitam sedikit keriting Inseok, bahkan rambut Inseok pun sama seperti Appanya.

Inseok melepasakan kulumanya pada nipple ku dan mulai menangis dengan kerasnya. Luhan yang tidur diseberang tempat tidurku pun terbangun.

"Waeyo, Xiu?" Luhan menghampiriku. "Inseok kenapa?" Aku mengeleng.

"Molla, padahal sud-" ucapanku terputus saat terdengar suara petir dan disusul dengan suara hujan. Tangis Inseok semakin kencang saat mendegar suara itu. Aku dan Luhan saling pandang kemudian memandang Inseok.

"Omo~ Uljima Princess~" Luhan mengambil Inseok dari pelukanku. Luhan yang paling tau cara menenangkan Inseok di saat seperti ini. Bukan tanpa sebab juga. Itu karena Inseok lahir saat hujan seperti ini tiga bulan lalu.

.

Xiumin POV End

.

Flasback On

.

Sejak kejadian malam itu hubungan Kai dan Xiumin merengang. Mereka memang masih berlatih bersama dan bersikap baik-baik saja didepan member yang lain. Tapi saat mereka hanya berdua saja, mereka akan memilih menjauh, er mungkin lebih tepatnya Xiumin yang memilih untuk menjauhi Kai.

.

Xiumin POV

.

Dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, aku menjauh dari Kai. Tak ada lagi yang kami bicarakan selain pekerjaan.

"Xiumin-ge!" Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara Tao. Aku manatapnya yang juga menatapku cemas.

"Kau melamun ge?" Aku menatap Lay, yang entah kapan duduk disampingku, yang juga menatapku cemas. Tersenyum, hanya itu yang ku lakukan untuk mengambarkan aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak apa~ Jangan kawatir~" Aku kembali tersenyum kali ini sambil merangkul bahu Tao dan Lay.

"Wow~ unicon, baozi dan panda saling berangkulan~" sontak aku, Lay dan Tao memandang kedepan dan menemukan namja tinggi dengan wajah Happy Virusnya.

"YA! Park Chan Yeol!" seru Lay dan Tao kemudian mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah kabur duluan. Aku hanya mengeleng.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu bergejolak didalam perutku. Aku meremas perutku. Dan rasanya aku semakin mual. Segera aku berlari menuju kamar mandi, sampai aku menabrak D.O. Aku langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutku, namun tak ada yang keluar hanya cairan kekuningan yang keluar. Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku sering memuntahkan cairan kekuningan itu.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya D.O, ia menghampiriku dan menijat tengukku. Aku mengaguk kemudian membasuh bibirku.

"Gwenchana D.O-ah~" jawabku, namun sepertinya D.O tidak percaya.

"Kau pucat Hyung~" Aku hanya tersenyum dan merangkulnya, membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kajja, aku lapar!" aku segera menyeret D.O menuju ruang makan, dan ia menurut.

"YA! Hyung! Kenapa kau merangkul BabySooKU!" Aku memutar bola mataku saat Suho berseru dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sedangkan D.O wajahnya sudah memerah mendengar pangilan Suho untuknya.

"Aku hanya merangkul dongsaengku, Kim Joon Myeon!" Suho menatapku cemberut "Ambil BabySooMU!" seruku kesal sambil mendorong pelan tubuh D.O kearah Suho yang langsung memeluknya.

"Myunnie Hyung~ Tadi aku membantu Xiumin-Hyung~" bela D.O, Aku menatapnya kaget. Aku mohon jangan katakan aku muntah, D.O! seruku dalam hati.

"Memangnya Xiu kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" jawabku cepat, sebelum D.O menjawab, aku juga menatap D.O agar ia tidak memberi tau yang sebenarnya. Dan untunglah D.O menurut. "Aku lapar! Kalian sudah selesai masak?" aku bergegas menuju dapur, dan disana aku bertemu Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah lapar Hyung?" tanya namja bereyeliner itu. Aku mengaguk dan mengintip apa yang ia masak.

"Kau masak apa?" Baekhyun menunjukan wajan yang sedang ia pegang.

"Nasi goreng" jawabnya, aku mengaguk dan menuju kulkas.

"Cari apa Hyung?" tanya Lay yang menyusul kedapur. Aku mengangkat bahu tak tau apa yang aku cari didalam kulkas, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, dapat!" seruku saat menemukan sebuah kaleng berwarna hijau. Lay menautkan alisnya.

"Kacang polong?" aku menganguk dan mencari pembuka kaleng didalam laci. "Untuk apa?" lanjutnya saat aku membuka penutup kaleng.

"Untuk dimakan, Zhang Yixing!" seruku sambil menatapnya, tanpa sadar aku mempoutkan bibirku dan membuat Tao, yang entah sejak kapan ada di dapur, mencubit pipiku.

"Gege imut!" serunya gemas. Aku hanya tersenyum senang. Entahlah, biasanya kalau mereka mengatakan aku imut, aku akan kesal. Namun kali ini aku senang sekali.

"Xiumin Hyung! Lay Hyung! Tao-nie! Ayo makan!" seru Baekhyun dari arah ruang makan, aku segera kesana, setelah menempatkan kacang polong yang ku ambil. Aku segera duduk ditempatku, di sebelah kanan ku Luhan, urutannya sesuai umur, disamping kanan Luhan tentu saja Kris, begitu seterusnya sampai disamping kiri ku Sehun. Baekhyun dan D.O membagikan makanan kami, setelahnya mereka duduk ditempat mereka.

"Itu apa Hyung?" tanya Sehun, sambil menunjuk mangkuk disebelah piringku.

"Kacang polong~ Kau mau?" tawarku padanya, yang malah membuat Sehun menyeritkan alisnya.

"Kau akan makan nasi goreng dengan itu?" Kris menujuk piring dan mangukku bergantian, aku mengangukan kepalaku. Memangnya kenapa sih? Apa yang salah?

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" tanya ku sedih, entahlah dari tadi moodku berubah-ubah terus.

"Eh.. T-tentu saja boleh!" seru Chen cepat, dan itu membuatku tersenyum senang lagi.

"Tunggu!" Aku melebarkan mataku saat Sehun menahan bahuku dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau! Kau Thiapa! Kemana Xiumin Hyung!" serunya sambil menguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Ya! Magnae Pabo! Kau menyakiti Xiumin!" seru Luhan sambil mengetok kepala Sehun dan melepaskan tangan Sehun dibahuku.

"Appoyo~" seru Sehun manja.

"Apa maksudmu dimana Xiumin Hyung?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Habithnya Xiumin Hyung, dari kemalin makannya aneh-aneh!" Sehun cemberut, yang membuatku mencubit pipinya. "Hyung! Jangan-jangan EXO Planet itu benelan ada! Teluth Xiumin Hyung diculik!" seru Sehun horor yang membuat Kai melayangkan jitakan dikepala Sehun. Yang lain menggelegkan kepala mereka, sedangkan aku hanya menatap Sehun polos.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton kartun, Oh Se Hoon!" Kai menatap Sehun tajam, dan dibalas tatap tajam pula oleh Sehun. Aku tersenyum kecil saat Kai membelaku.

"Sudah! Sebaiknya kita segera makan!" seru Chanyeol yang lain mengangukkan kepala mereka setuju.

"Baiklah! Mari kita berdoa!" Suho memimpin doa sebelum makan.

"Jhapsuseyo!" seru kami sesaat setelah kami berdoa.

.

Xiumin POV End.

.

Xiumin makan dengan lahap, bahkan ia tak sadar kalau para dongsengnya memperhatikan dirinya.

Mereka sedikit heran melihat menu makan Xiumin. Nasi goreng dan kacang polong. Hm.. Mungkin sedikit masuk akal. Pernah juga beberapa hari yang lalu, saat mereka makan ramen, Xiumin malah menambahkan buah strawberry kedalamnya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku?" Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya, ia sedikit heran tak mendengar suara peralatan makan dari para dongsaengnya, bahkan makan miliknya sudah hampir habis, sedangkan milik mereka masih penuh. Ternyata mereka asyik melamunkan perubahan Xiumin.

"A-anniyo~ Hyung lanjutkan saja~" D.O tersenyum kearah Xiumin kemudian mulai memakan makanannya. Yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan D.O, kecuali Sehun. Ia masih menatap Xiumin.

"Hyung~ Kau tau~ Kau thepelti olang yang thedang ngidam~" Xiumin menghentikan makannya setelah mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Ya! Kau kira semua orang yang makan nasi goreng dan kacang polong itu sedang ngidam!" seru Tao dan menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Habithnya~" rajuk Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ckck, sepertinya mereka senang sekali menyiksa kepala Magnae itu~ Poor Thehunnie~ #diterbangin ke pluto#

"Mungkin Xiu Hyung memang sedang ingin" bela Chen dan dibalas angukan member yang lain.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja makan kalian~" Xiumin akhirnya buka suara. Ia minum dan mendorong kursinya kebelakang. "Aku sudah selesai~ Jhal Meokgeoseoyo~" Xiumin meningalkan ruang makan dengan wajah muram.

"H-hyung~" D.O mencoba menahan Xiumin, namun Xiumin mengabaikannya dan memilih menuju kamarnya.

"Jhal Meokgeoseoyo!" mereka menatap Kai yang mendorong kursinya kebelakang dengan kasar dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kai! Makananmu belum habis!" seru Baekhyun. Kai mengabaikannya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar dorm EXO. Keadaan seketika hening.

"M-mianhae~" Sehun ikut beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hunnie!" Luhan ikut meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusul Sehun. Sisa member EXO lainnya saling pandang dalam diam.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja makan kalian~" Kris buka suara, kemudian mulai melanjutkan makan, yang dibalas anggukkan dari yang lain.

.

Xiumin POV

.

'_Kau thepelti olang yang thedang ngidam~'_ kata-kata Sehun kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Andhwe! Tidak mungkin. Aku menuju cermin yang ada dibagian depan lemari, berdiri menyamping dan memperhatikan perutku. Memang sedikit besar dibagian perut.

"Anni! Aku tidak mungkin-" Aku mengelengkan kepalaku. "Tapi... Aku harus membuktikannya..." bergegas aku berganti baju dan meraih jaketku.

"Hyung~" Aku yang baru saja membuka pintu terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Waeyo Sehuna?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan aku bisa melihat wajah penuh penyesalannya.

"Mianhae~ Tadi Hunnie thudah bicala yang aneh-aneh~" Sehun kembali menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya dengan ujung bajunya. Aku melihat kebelakang Sehun, Luhan mengagukkan kepalanya. Ah, mungkin Luhan sudah menasehati magnae ini. Aku menganguk dan menepuk kepala Sehun

"Diampuni!" Sehun segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cute.

"Jinjayo Hyung?" Aku mengaguk dan Sehun langsung memelukku. "Gomawo Hyunggie~" Sehun mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya sambil tertawa senang. Aku ikut tertawa juga.

"Ekhm!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan yang cemberut. Sepertinya Luhan cemburu. Aku terkikik.

"Eh... Lulu~ Jangan malah~ Aku kan thenang Xiumin Hyung tidak malah lagi denganku~" Sehun balik memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Dapat ku lihat wajah Luhan yang bersemu merah.

"Ish~ Siapa yang marah padamu!" Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dan menghampiriku, memeluk lenganku. "Kau mau kemana Xiu?" Aku langsung ingat tujuan ku berganti baju dan membawa jaket.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar.." capat-cepat aku melepas lengan Luhan dilenganku. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu dorm dan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari para dongsaengku. Aku harus bergegas. Aku harus tau secepatnya.

.

Xiumin POV End.

.

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu duduk di kursi taman di dekat gedung SM. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Masih terngiang diingatanya dengan ucapan salah satu sahabatnya.

"_Hyung~ Kau tau~ Kau thepelti olang yang thedang ngidam~"_

'Mungkinkah.. Mungkinkah Xiumin-Hyung hamil? Ah! Anniya! Kami hanya sekali melakukannya! Tidak mungkin ia hamil! Aish!' kembali namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya.

"Kai?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Kai. Ia mendongak dan menemukan namja berwajah mirip dengannya.

"Taemin Hyung~" Taemin mendudukan diri disamping Kai. Ia menatap sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Kai terlihat berpikir sejenak, antara memberitahukan masalahnya pada Taemin atau tidak. "Kau ada masalah?" Kai menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku mau bercerita Hyung~" Kai menatap kearah jalan raya, Taemin diam dan mulai mendengarkan cerita Kai.

"..."

.

Tubuh namja itu bergetar, sebuah kertas tergenggam dengan erat ditangannya, air mata juga tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Xiumin-ah~" namja berseragam dokter itu mendekati sang namja yang masih menangis.

"Ajhussi~ Ini s-salah kan? H-hasil ini s-salah kan..." Xiumin menatap dokter itu. Sang dokter mengeleng. Dan air mata Xiumin makin deras.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi~ Tapi ada baiknya kau memberitaukan ini pada ayahnya~" Xiumin menatap dokter bername tag Kim Min Hee, yang merupakan paman Xiumin, terkejut.

"A-andhwe~ A-aku tidak bisa memberitahukan ini padanya~" Xiumin mengeleng. Minhee menatap namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu sedih.

"Apa dia memaksamu Minseokkie?" Xiumin kembali tersentak, Xiumin hendak menjawab, namun sang paman sudah lebih dulu menjawabya. "Siapa dia Minseokkie?" Xiumin mengeleng.

"Anni~ Ajhussi tidak perlu tau~" Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap wajah orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya. Dokter itu mengehela nafas, Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi sepertinya ini bisa membantumu" Dokter itu mengangsurkan kertas resep pada Xiumin. Xiumin memandangnya bingung.

"Ini apa Ajhussi?"

"Penguat kandungan. Aku tau, kau baru saja akan memulai debutmu, dan kau pasti tidak akan mengugurkan kandunganmu, jadi hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan" Xiumin tersenyum.

"Gomawo Ajhussi~"

.

"... Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung?" Kai mengakhiri ceritanya, ia sudah siap kalau-kalau Taemin akan memukulnya.

"..."

"Hyung~" Kai menatap sahabatnya.

"K-kau b-benar-b-benar melakukan ITU!" Taemin menuding hidung Kai, membuat namja berkulit tan itu terkejut. Takut-takut Kai mengangukkan kepalanya.

"N-nde~"

"Aish! Kau bodoh-bodoh-bodoh-bodoh!" Taemin dengan berutal memukuli tubuh Kai. Kai yang memang sudah siap di pukuli Taemin, hanya diam, namun sepertinya pukulan Taemin makin berutal hingga mengenai kepalanya.

"Woi~ Sudah Hyung! Appo~" Kai mulai menghalangi kepalanya.

"Aish! Bodoh! Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Taemin akhirnya berhenti memukuli Kai, menatap namja yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu tajam.

"A-aku tidak tau~" Kai langsung menciut dan melindungi kepalanya saat Taemin menatapnya tajam.

"Aish! Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan namja bodoh sepertimu KIM JONG IN!" Taemin mengacak-acak rambutnya, kemudian cemberut.

"Memangnya aku harus apa?" Taemin kembali menatap Kai tajam.

"Tentu saja kau harus tanggung jawab!" Taemin menjitak kepala Kai.

Mereka tak menyadari, bahwa seorang namja memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan sedih.

.

.

Skip Time

.

Oktober 2012.

.

Xiumin POV

.

Bulan demi bulan terlewati tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau tentang kehamilan ku. Ah, kecuali Minhee Ajhussi. Bahkan Kai, ayah dari bayi yang ku kandung pun tak mengetahuinya.

Dan sekarang usia kehamilanku memasuki usia sembilan bulan, beberapa minggu lagi bayi ini akan lahir. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu ia lahir.

"Xiumin-ge!" aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu. Tao berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa?" Tao menghampiriku, dan menarik lenganku.

"Ayo yang lain sudah menunggu" Aku mengikuti langkah panjang Tao, hingga kami sampai diruang tengah yang sudah ramai dengan suara member EXO-K. Tunggu EXO-M kan sedang di China? Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara member EXO-K?

"Hyung sini!" Chen menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya, Chen duduk disamping Lay, kemudian mulai fokus pada laptop yang menampilkan wajah seluruh member EXO-K yang saling berhimpitan. Ah! Aku ingat sekarang, hari ini ulang tahun Lay, dan member EXO-K sedang melakukan skype dengan kami, pantas saja aku bisa mendengar suara member EXO-K yang lain.

"Lay-Hyung! Thaenggil Chukkaehamnida!" – Sehun

"Lay-Hyung! Happy birthday!" – Chanyeol

"Lulu! Bhogothypoyo!" – Sehun

"YA! Kami juga mau bicara dengan yang lain OH SE HOON! Lay-Hyung! Happy birthday!" – Baekhyun

"Lay-ah! Selamat Ulang Tahun!" – Suho

"Lay-Hyung! Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!" – D.O

"Lay-Hyung! Selamat Ulang Tahun!" – Kai

"Hyung! Bialkan aku bicala dengan Lulu!" – Sehun

"Ish! Ini untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Lay-shii! Bukan untuk kau bermesraan dengan Luhan-shii!" – Lee Sunghwan (Manajer EXO-K)

Aku mengelengkan kepala melihat dan mendengar suara-suara mereka. Apa lagi Sehun yang terus mendesak untuk bicara pada Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, sambil sesekali meladeni ucapan Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hyunkyun Hyung menatapku yang hendak beranjak menjauhi ruang tengah.

"Dapur, aku haus~" aku langsung berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin.

Saat sedang minum, aku tak sengaja menatap foto-foto yang tertempel dipintu kulkas. Foto-foto kami dari awal kami akan memulai debut, sampai yang terbaru saat kami merayakan seratus hari debut kami.

Selain foto-foto bersama dengan 12 member, ada juga foto-foto para couple.

Ada foto Sehun yang merangkul Luhan saat kami akan memulai penampilan.

Chanyeol yang berbisik pada Baekhyun saat dibandara.

Chen memberikan tanda peace dan Lay merangkulnya.

Kris dan Tao yang berfoto didepan cermin.

D.O yang bersandar manja pada Suho yang sedang minum.

Dan...

Foto ku bersama Kai. Difoto itu aku sedikit bersandar pada Kai, dan Kai megacungkan jempolnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat foto itu, karena foto itu diambil penuh dengan kecangungan.

Aku kembali minum, namun tersedak saat merasakan tendangan diperutku. Omo, Kau merindukan Appa, chagi~? Aku mengelus perutku, selama aku mengandung, saat merindukan Kai, Aku hanya memandang Kai atau duduk berdekatan dengannya.

"Xiu?" Aku tersentak saat seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Hyunkyun-Hyung.

"Nde?" Hyunkyun-Hyung menatapku.

"Gwenchana?"

"Nde~ Aku baik-baik saja~" bohong! Saat ini aku sedang mati-matian menahan rasa mulas diperutku, Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan sudah waktunya.

"Jinja? Kau berkeringat? Wajahmu juga agak pucat?" Hyunkyun-Hyung menyentuh keningku. "Tidak panas~"

"A-aku baik-b-baik saja H-hyung~" Aku menjawab sedikit terbata, mulas semakin aku rasakan. Ugh~ Baby~ Bersabarlah~ "Aku k-kekamar dulu- Ah~" Aku menjatuhkan gelas dalam genggamku dan beralih meremas perutku. Ya Tuhan, ini sakit sekali.

"Gwenchana~" Hyunkyun-Hyung menahan tubuhku. Aku mengeleng. Tak bisa menjawab.

"Hyung! Ad- Omo~! Xiu-ge! Gwenchana?" Aku melihat member EXO-M yang lain menghampiriku dan Hyunkyun Hyung. Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mataku. Ketakutan ku selama ini akan terbukti, mereka akan tau keadaanku.

"Hyung! I-itu..."

.

Xiumin POV End.

.

"Hyung! I-itu... Darah!" Chen menunjuk kaki Xiumin yang tampak mengalirkan darah. "Omo, Hyung~ K-kau~" ucapan Chen terputus oleh teriakan kesakitan Xiumin.

"Gege! Bawa Xiu-ge kekamar!" seru Tao sambil mendorong tubuh Kris. Kris meganguk dan mengendong Xiumin menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami, Kim Min Seok!" seru Hyunkyun kesal, ia mondar-mandir didalam kamar Xiumin.

"Ge! Bukan saatnya untuk marah pada Xiumin-ge!" seru Lay balik, ia mengusap peluh yang keluar dari kening Xiumin.

"M-Mian~ Ahhh~" lirih Xiumin. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Airmata penyesalan dan kesakitan tak bisa Xiumin bedakan lagi.

"Hyung! Kita harus membawa Xiumin-Hyung kerumah sakit!" seru Chen.

"Anni! Kita tidak bisa keluar sekarang! Diluar banyak fans!"

"Tapi Ge!" Hyunkyun mengelengkan kepalanya. Mereka makin cemas dengan Xiumin yang terus berteriak kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm EXO-M diketuk. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Biar aku yang buka" Lay beranjak membuka pintu.

"Hi! Yi!" tiba-tiba seorang yoejya memeluk tubuh Lay.

"Ai!" Lay balas memeluk yoejya itu.

"Lay-shii! Nuguya?" Hyunkyun menghampiri Lay dan sang yoejya.

"Dia Ai, Zhang Liu Ai~ Bibiku~" Yoejya disamping Lay membungkukkan badannya.

"Hi~ Aku Zhang Liu Ai~ Aku bibinya Yixing~" Yoejya itu menjabat tangan Hyunkyun. Saat hendak melepaskan tangnnya, tiba-tiba Hyunkyun menahannya.

"Tunggu! Apa kau pernah membantu seseorang melahirkan?" Liu Ai memandang Hyunkyun bingung.

"Melahirkan? Ya, Aku seorang dokter~" Hyunkyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian menutup pintu dorm yang belum sempat ditutup. Kemudian menarik yoejya itu menuju kamar Xiumin. "Hei~ Tunggu! Ada apa ini? Yi!" Yoejya itu hendak berontak, namun diurungkannya saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar Xiumin. "Ya Tuhan~ Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Yeojya itu malah balik memarahi Hyunkyun dan menghampiri ranjang Xiumin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kris. Ia menatap bingung yoejya yang duduk disamping Xiumin dan menghapus peluhnya.

"Ai~" Chen menatap yoejya itu dan Lay bergantian.

"Hi Jongdae" Yoejya itu menyapa seadanya, kemudian mengecek keadaan Xiumin. "Tell me, apa yang kau rasakan?" Liu Ai sesekali mengapus peluh Xiumin.

"R-rasanya s-sangat s-sakit~" Liu Ai mengaguk. Yoejya itu mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Sebuah sarung tangan karet, lalu ia berlaih membuka celana Xiumin.

"Jalan lahir sudah 9 cm. Yi! Bisa kau ambilkan handuk bersih?"

"Ne~ Berapa banyak?"

"Sebanyak-banyaknya" Lay mengaguk kemudian melesat keluar kamar. "Dan kau, bisakah kau mengambilkan air panas?" Liu Ai menatap Hyunkyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hyunkyun bingung.

"Sudah ambilkan saja, dibaskom!" pintanya lagi. Kemudian Liu Ai menatap Tao. "Kau, siapa nama mu?" Tao menatapnya bingung.

"Tao?" Liu Ai tersenyum.

"Tao, bisa aku minta tolong?" Tao mengagukan kepalanya "Duduk dibelakang Er.."

"Xiumin~ Namanya Xiumin, Ai~" jawab Chen.

"Nama aslinya?"

"Minseok"

"Okey, Tao, kau duduk bersandar dan menopang tubuh Minseok, oke?" Tao mengaguk dan melaksanakannya. Tao duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan Xiumin bersandar pada dada Tao.

"Ai~ Ini handuknya" Lay masuk sambil membawa banyak handuk dan diletakan di tempat tidur Luhan.

"Ini airnya~" Hyunkyun juga datang dan meletakan baskom berisi air panas didekat tempat tidur Luhan.

"Oke, Er.. Aku rasa sebaiknya tidak semua ada didalam kamar ini~"

"Aku dan Chen akan menunggu diluar~ Chen kajja!" seru Kris. Chen menangguk dan menatap Xiumin sebentar.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Hyung~" Xiumin menganguk samar. Chen tersenyum, menatap Lay sejenak dan akhirnya keluar menyusul Kris.

"Er.. Aku juga akan menunggu diluar" Hyunkyun berjalan menuju pintu, namun ia berbalik dan menatap Xiumin. "Fighting Minseokkie~" serunya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu sembari menutup pintu.

"Minseok! Dengarkan aku! Saat kau akan menyerah karena rasa sakit yang kau rasakan~ Ingatlah setiap rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ibumu saat kau dilahirkan~ Mengerti!" Xiumin tertegu, Liu Ai benar, rasa sakit ini juga dulu dirasakan Eommanya saat melahirkannya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eomma~ Hiks~" Luhan dengan telaten menghapus air mata Xiumin.

"Ssttt Uljima Xiu~"

"Oke, saat kau merasakan kontrasi, dorong dan tahan selama sepuluh detik, mengerti!" Xiumin mengaguk. "Oke, kapanpun kau siap Minseokkie~" Liu Ai menahan lutut Xiumin yang tertekuk.

Xiumin merasakan kontraksi, ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Liu Ai, membuat yoejya itu tersenyum senang.

"Bagus, terus seperti itu Minseokkie~" Xiumin terus melakukan itu selama satu setengah jam, hingga tenaganya sudah mulai habis.

"Akhh~ A-Aku t-tidak k-kuat l-lagi! Hiks~" Xiumin sudah mulai lelah dan hampir menyerah.

"Ge! Kau pasti bisa! Ayo coba lagi!" seru Tao sambil meremas jemari Xiumin yang ada didalam genggamnya.

"Ayo Xiu~ Aku tau, kau pasti bisa!" Luhan menghapus keringat dan air mata diwajah Xiumin.

"Ayo Ge! Kau sudah sejauh ini, tinggal sedikit lagi!" seru Lay yang ikut menahan kedua lutut Xiumin.

"Minseokkie~ Ingat kata-kataku! Saat kau hampir menyerah, ingatlah Ibumu tak pernah menyerah untuk membuatmu hadir didunia ini~" Xiumin kembali menangis mendengar kata-kata Liu Ai.

.

"YA! Kim Jong In! Bisakah kau lebih tenang!" seru Baekhyun. Kai tak menanggapi, ia terus mondar-mandir didepan member lainnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh?" heran Suho, memang sejak selesai mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Lay, Kai terus saja gelisah.

"Molla, Hyung~ Dari tadi persaanku tidak enak~" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar, kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar disofa, tepat disebelah Sehun.

"Kau tau, kau thepelti thuami yang thedang menunggu ithtlinya melahilkan!" _(Kau Tau, Kau seperti suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan)_ gerutu Sehun. Kai langsung menatapnya. Entah kenapa pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Xiumin.

Tak dihiraukan hyungduel dan Sehun yang saling melempar argumentasi tetang apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Pikiran Kai saat ini hanya tertuju pada Xiumin.

'Minseokkie Hyung~' lirih Kai dalam hati.

.

'Jjonggie~' tiba-tiba Xiumin mengharapkan Kai ada disampingnya dan menemaninya.

"Minseokkie~" Xiumin tersentak merasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang, Sentuhan yang sama yang biasa ia terima dari Ibunya.

"E-eomma~" lirih Xiumin, Liu Ai tersenyum dan mengusap peluh diwajah Xiumin.

"Nde~ Eomma disini~" Xiumin kembali menangis. "Ssttt, gwenchana~ Kau pasti bisa~ Tinggal sedikit lagi~" Xiumin langsung tersentak saat kontrasi menyerangnya. Ia mulai mendorong lagi, berusaha menghadirkan bayinya kedunia.

"Bagus Minseokkie~ Aku bisa melihat kepalanya! Terus seperti itu!" seru Liu Ai senang, Xiumin terus berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya. "Ya! Kepalanya keluar!" seru Liu Ai lagi, ia meraih handuk dan mengusap cairan dikepala bayi mungil itu.

Xiumin mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Tao, ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Ia hampir tertidur saat Tao menepuk pipinya.

"Ge! Jangan tidur dulu!" seru magnae EXO-M itu.

"Minseokkie! Tinggal sebentar lagi, hanya beberapa kali dorongan, dan kau sudah bisa beristirahat!" Xiumin mengangguk kecil, ia menarik nafas dan mulai mendorong lagi, Luhan, Lay, dan Tao tak hentinya memberi semangat.

"Good! Ini dia!" seru Liu Ai dan menarik perlahan tubuh bayi mungil itu, kemudian meletakannya diatas handuk, dan membawanya menuju ranjang Luhan untuk dibersihkan. Xiumin langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lengan Tao, Ia benar-benar lelah, yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah istirahat.

Xiumin hampir terlelap saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Bayinya, bayinya tidak menangis. Dengan lemah Xiumin mengangkat kembali kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat bayinya.

"A-ajhumma~ K-kenapa~ K-kenapa dia tidak menangis~" ucap Xiumin lirih. Liu Ai, Lay dan Luhan saling pandang. Xiumin merasakan dadanya sesak. "K-katakan s-sesuatu! K-kenapa b-bayiku, k-kenapa b-bayiku t-tidak m-menangis!" Air mata Xiumin kembali mengalir. Tao memeluk Xiumin.

"Gege~"

"Katakan sesuatu! Ya Tuhan! Jangan bayiku! Aku mohon!" Xiumin makin histeris, Tao memeluknya erat.

"Ssstttt tenganlah ge~ Semua baik-baik saja~" Tao sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapanya, airmata juga keluar dari pelupuk mata namja panda itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Kris, Chen dan Hyunkyun masuk, mereka mendengar suara teriakan Xiumin. Chen segera mendekati Xiumin dan menenangkannya.

"Hyung~ Uljima~" Chen memeluk Xiumin dan Tao bersamaan.

"Ada apa ini?" Hyunkyun mendekati ranjang Luhan, ia bisa melihat bayi mungil yang masih merah, diam tak bergerak, dan ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk mungkin sedang terjadi. "Ya Tuhan!" serunya terkejut.

Tiba-tiba suara kilat terdengar, dan tak lama hujan deras pun terjadi, mungkin alam ikut bersedih. Namun...

"_Ayi_! Lay! Lihat itu!" seru Luhan, sontak Liu Ai menatap arah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Bayi mungil itu, bayi itu perlahan mengerakan tubuhnya gelisah dan tak lama tangisnya terdengar sangat keras. _(__Ayi: 'Aunt' in Chinese)_

"Ya Tuhan! Ini keajaiban!" seru Liu Ai, ia langsung memeriksa keadaan bayi itu. "Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja!" serunya. Luhan, Lay, Hyunkyun dan Kris bernafas lega.

"GEGE/HYUNG!" sontak mereka menatap Tao dan Chen yang sedang mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Xiumin.

"Lay, mandikan bayi ini~" Liu Ai menyerahakan bayi itu pada Lay, kemudia menghampiri ranjang Xiumin. Liu Ai meminta Tao untuk menidurkan tubuh Xiumin, kemudian Liu Ai memeriksa keadaan Xiumin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Ai? Xiumin Hyung tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri!" seru Chen panik. Liu Ai memeriksa nadi Xiumin, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Dia tak apa, hanya shock dan kelelahan, istirahat sebentar maka ia akan baik-baik saja~" mereka bernafas lega.

.

.

Xiumin sadar setelah beberapa jam. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, sepi, ia melihat jam diatas meja dan menunjukan pukul 01.12 AM. Ia berusaha bangun dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit. Ia menyentuh perutnya, dan seketika matanya melebar.

"A-apa y-yang t-terjadi?" lirihnya "D-dimana b-bayiku~" Xiumin menyentuh perutnya berkali-kali, menyakinkan bahwa sekarang perutnya sudah kembali rata. Ia coba mengingat-ingat kembali, dan saat itu juga air matanya kembali mengalir. "A-andhwe!" Xiumin menjerit histeris.

"Xiumin!" Luhan masuk dan menemukan Xiumin yang menangis histeris. "Weisheme?" Luhan memeluk Xiumin yang menangis. Xiumin tak menjawab, hanya memeluk Luhan erat. Menumpahkan kesedihanya dibahu namja yang seumuran dengannya itu. Liu Ai masuk kedalam kamar bersama dengan Kris, Tao dan juga Hyunkyun beberapa saat kemudian.

"Gege~" Tao mendekati Luhan lalu ikut memeluk Xiumin. Liu Ai mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Xiumin.

"Tell me, apa yang kau rasakan Minseokkie~" tanyanya lembut. Xiumin tak menjawab, ia masih sesegukkan. Liu Ai yang tak tega ikut memeluknya. Namun kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa~" Liu Ai berdiri dan keluar kamar, membuat Hyunkyun dan Kris saling bertatapan bingung.

Tak lama Liu Ai kembali sambil membawa sesosok bayi dalam balutan selimut tebal, Lay dan Chen mangikuti dari belakang.

"Little princess~ Say Hi to your Eomma~" otomatis Luhan dan Tao melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Xiumin dan beranjak menjauhi ranjang Xiumin, membiarkan Liu Ai mendekat dan menyerahkan bayi dalam gedongannya pada Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap tak percaya bayi dalam gendongan Liu Ai. Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"A-ajhum-ajhumma~ D-dia~" Liu Ai menganguk dan menyerahkan bayi itu pada pelukan Xiumin.

.

Xiumin POV.

.

Ya Tuhan, makhluk kecil dalam pelukanku ini, benar-benar bayiku, bayi yang selama ini aku kandung, yang bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan kehadirannya.

Aku masih memandang takjub bayi dalam pelukanku, ini nyata, aku bisa mengelus pipinya, dah oh~ Lihat matanya. Aku menciumin seluruh wajahnya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Aku lega, dia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Tuhan.

.

Xiumin POV End.

.

.

"Jadi, Kim Min Seok! Bisa kau jelaskan, siapa ayah dari bayi mu?" Hyunkyun menatap Xiumin yang duduk sofa, disebelahnya ada Luhan dan Tao. Xiumin hanya tertunduk, ia belum mau bebicara. Hyunkyun membuang nafas kesal.

"Kai~" sontak Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris terkejut, begitu juga member lainnya dan Hyunkyun. "Dia ayahnya kan" Kris balik menatap Xiumin.

"Benarkah itu, Xiumin!" tanya Hyunkyun lagi, namun Xiumin masih diam, dan Hyunkyun menyimpulkan bahwa yang dikatakan Kris benar. "Akan ku katakan ini pada Sunghwan-Hyung!" Hyunkyun mengeluarkan handphonenya, Xiumin menatap terkejut.

"Andhwe!" teriaknya. Hyunkyun terkejut melihat air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Xiumin. "A-an-andhwe Hyung! Hajhima! Jebal!"

"Tapi Hyung! Kai harus bertangung jawab!" seru Chen marah. Xiumin mengeleng.

"Andhweyo!"

"Dia-dia memaksamu Ge~" tanya Tao lirih, dan tangis Xiumin makin keras. Tao menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Ceritakan pada kami Xiu~" mohon Luhan, Xiumin menatapnya, ya bagaimanapun mereka berhak tahu.

"..." dan Xiumin pun bercerita.

.

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan dan Tao memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang bergetar, rasanya sungguh menyesakkan menceritakaan pengalam pahitnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan kehadiran bayinya, baginya bayi itu tak bersalah, ia hadir didunia ini bukan lah sebuah kesalah. Chen dan Kris meremas tangan mereka, mereka tak habis pikir dengan perlakuan bejat Kai.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Hyunkyun. Entah sadar atau tidak, tubuhnya juga sedikit bergetar setelah mendengar cerita Xiumin. Xiumin mengeleng. Ia tak tau, belum terpikir olehnya.

"Tentu saja merawatnya Ge!" seru Lay, yang keluar dari arah kamar Xiumin sambil mengendong sang bayi. Lay menyerahkan bayi itu pada Xiumin, kemudian duduk di samping Chen. Hyunkyun menatap Lay. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau menyuruh Xiu-ge untuk membuangnya!" serunya sambil menatap tajam Hyunkyun. Hyunkyun memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Lay-shii~ Kau harus tau! Kalian baru saja debut! Dan sekarang-"

"Tak ada alasan Ge! Kau tega membuang bayi yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa?!" Lay memotong ucapan Hyunkyun. "Bayangkan kalau itu anakmu! Apa kau tega membuangnya!"

Deg! Hyunkyun tertohok kata-kata Lay. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya kemudian membuang nafas.

"Oke Fine! Tapi bagaimana saat kalian akan perfom?" Lay mengedikan bahunya.

"Itu bisa diurus nanti~" jawab Lay cuek, dan sukses membuat Chen menatapnya terkejut. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Dae-ie?" Chen mengeleng, sedikit ngeri juga saat kekasihnya itu dalam mode serius.

"Jadi Ge~ Siapa namanya?" tanya Tao mencairkan suasana, ia mengelus pipi bayi yang belum genap berumur sehari itu.

"Hm.." Xiumin memandang bayinya, bayi perempuan yang cantik, pipi yang mirip dengannya, hidung dan bibir yang mirip dengan... Kai. "Inseok~"

"Nde?"

"Inseok~ Kim In Seok~" katanya sambil mencium pipi bayi cantiknya.

.

Flasback end

.

Skip Time.

.

Desember 2012.

.

Malam telah larut, waktu juga menunjukan pukul 09.04 PM KST. Namun keadaan Dorm EXO-K masih ramai. Telihat Suho dan Sunghwan, manajer EXO-K, sedang duduk membahas jadwal. Lalu ada D.O dan Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring sisa makan malam mereka, sambil mengobrol. Ada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain game, sambil sesekali berteriak, dan membuat Suho melempar mereka dengan bantal. Dan Kai yang hanya duduk diam menonton Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi Hyung~ Kapan EXO-M datang?" tanya Suho pada Sunghwan, setelah mereka membahas jadwal.

"Entahlah, Hyunkyun belum memberi kabar lebih lanjut. Hm... Mungkin minggu depan? Atau beberapa hari lagi? Yang jelas tidak akan lama lagi" jelas Sunghwan ia melemaskan pungungnya pada sandaran sofa, sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya yang penat.

"Jinjayo Hyung! Meleka akan kesini?!" seru Sehun senang, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol, yang mengerutu, dan mulai menari-nari aneh sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan.

"Berisik Magnae!" seru Kai sambil melempar bantal dan sukses mengenai kepala Sehun. Sehun yang tak terima balas melempar bantal pada Kai, dan terjadilah perang bantal antar magnae itu. Chanyeol yang merasa lebih seru perang bantal, ikut-ikutan. Membuat Suho dan Sunghwan mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"YA! Park Chan Yeol! Kim Jong In! Oh Se Hoon!" seru D.O, ia menahan kesal melihat keadaan ruang tengah yang sudah berantakan dan penuh bulu-bulu putih.

D.O meraih bantal lain dan memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Dan perbuatan D.O disalah artikan oleh ketiga namja kelewat tinggi itu. Jadinya mereka melakukan perang bantal lagi dengan D.O sebagai sasarannya, Suho yang tak mau kekasihnya kenapa-kenapa, ikut membantu D.O memukul Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun, dan jadilah perang bantal lagi, bahkan Baekhyun yang awalnya cuma ingin melihat, jadi ikut-ikutan ditarik. Begitu pun dengan Sunghwan, yang awalnya hanya duduk diam dan menonton, ia dijadikan sasaran oleh keenam pemuda itu.

Setelah capek, mereka berhenti dan tiduran di karpet dan juga sofa, keadaan disekitar mereka juga penuh dengan bulu-bulu putih yang berterbangan.

"Capek!" seru D.O. Ia tiduran beralaskan lengan Suho. Namun tawa tak hentinya keluar dari bibir tujuh namja itu.

Drrrttt... Drrttt...

Sunghwan meraih handphone di saku celananya. Ia menyeritkan alisnya saat melihat nama _KimJungHoon-Hyung _tertera di layarnya.

"Siapa Hyung?" tanya Suho membuyarkan lamunannya. Sunghwan mengerakkan bibirnya menyebutkan nama Junghoon. Suho mengangukan kepalanya.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"_YA! Cepat keluar! Kasihan Kris dan Chen!"_ seru orang disebrang telphone, membuat Sunghwan menjauhkan handphonenya.

"Mwo? Kris? Chen?" tanya Sunghwan heran.

"_SUNGHWAN-HYUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA!"_ seru sebuah suara cempreng #plak# yang Sunghwan ketahui suara Chen.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Dan saat itu juga terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan berutal.

"YA! Buka pintunya!" seru Sunghwan sambil menatap member EXO-K. Mereka yang terkejut segera bangun dan berlari menuju pintu depan, menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Aku duluan! Magnae duluan!" – Sehun

"Ani! Yang tinggi duluan!" – Chanyeol

"Ledear duluan!" – Suho

"Umma duluan!" – D.O

"Bacon duluan!" – Baekhyun

"Babo!" – Kai

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" – Sunghwan

Akhirnya Kai lah yang maju dan membuka pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka, dua orang namja, dengan tinggi berbeda, langsung menerobos masuk.

"Kalian Lama!" seru orang bertubuh pendek; Chen, Ia langsung menuju penghangat ruangan, dan menghangatakan tubuhnya.

"Ya Ampun, ini dorm atau kandang?!" seru namja bertubuh tinggi; Kris, sambil memandang ruang tengah yang penuh dengan bulu-bulu dari bantal sofa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata seorang namja dibelakang member EXO-K dan Sunghwan. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan namja berwajah tampan berdiri bersama namja berwajah mirip dengan Suho.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Saatnya balas Review!

**ajib4ff** :: khekhekhekhe benarkah anda penasaran? ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**youra** :: EXO Baby's-nya masih dipendam dulu~ #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Anasthasya Baby Pooh** :: Brie imnida~ salam kenal juga Chacha~ penasaran nie ye~ #dilempar batu# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**KyuMinKaiXiu** :: terus harus ditulis apa? END? #plak# iya ada NCnya dichap ini~ kita kan sesama KaiXIu ship~ #tos# kalo yang di EXO Baby's itu bukan Taemin~ Tapi aqyu~ #dibekuin Xiu# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**MinGee** :: Hm, Xiu takut ma si item #dibuang ke got# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**HyunieWoo** :: hehehe namanya juga ff~ apapun pasti bisa terjadi #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Augesteca** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**ariesassy **:: khkehkhekhekhe emang harus sabar kalo nunggu ff Brie~ #ditimpuk# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**BellaKyungSoo** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**RiyoungSuhoWife** :: Oh~ sendal SeHo #diguyur air bah# kasih tau gak ya~ #ditabok# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Cho Rin Ae** :: gomawo~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**HaeSan** :: cupcup jangan nangis #lol# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Ryu Chanhyun** :: Xiu takut ma si item tu #dilempar panci# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**needtexotic** :: iya Xiu tersakiti #hug Xiu#di tendang# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**is0live89** :: jawabannya ada di chap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**alcici349** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Kim Ray Ah** :: tunggu aja jawabanya di chap-chap selanjutnya~ #disepak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**park chaesoo** :: ommo... ommo... ommo... #dance magic-secret# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Dionnael** :: ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

yosh! Sudah semua kan? Gomawo sekali lagi yang dah review~ #bow#

EXO Baby's-nya~ hm... masih Brie pendam dulu, biar mateng #lu kira mangga#plak#

Oke~ gimana ma NCnya? Hot kah? atau tidak sama sekali?

Ini NC kedua yang Brie buat~ Brie gak jago bikin NC, tpi kalo baca jago #plak#

Oh, Mumpung belum inget!

Saenggil Chukkaehamnida! Vic Eonni! Kyu Oppa! #tebar bunga#

ya udah lah~

Last~ Review Again~ #puppy eyes#


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Out The Best**

**KAIXIU**

**Cast :: **

Xiumin - Kai

**Other Cast :: **

EXO Member, Im Hyun Kyun (Manajer EXO-M), Lee Sung Hwan (Manajer EXO-K), Kim In Seok (Oc), Zhang Liu Ai (Oc), Kim Jung Hoon (Prince Manajer Super Junior), Im San Jin/Sanji (Oc), SM Town Artist, Petinggi SM Ent.

**Pairing ::**

KaiXiu

KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, HunHan.

**Genre ::**

Huft/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rate ::**

T

**Summary ::**

'Bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini'

**Disclaimer :: **

EXO © SM Entertainment. Let Out The Best © Brie APel.

**Warning ::**

MPREG! Birth of Mpreg! YAOI! NC! OOC!

.

.

.

A/N ::

Annyeong~

Brie balik lagi~

Makasih buat yang dah review~

Oke, Brie mau jawab dulu beberapa pertanyaan.

Yang nanya kenapa Xiu sampe gak ketahuna hamilnya? Brie bayanginya kayak di film Jeny Juno.

Disitukan si Jeny hamilnya gak kelihatan, kecuali pas buka baju, nah begitu juga dengan Xiu~

Oke~

Lanjut baca aja oke~

Enjoy~ ^_^

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

"Ya Ampun, ini dorm atau kandang?!" seru namja bertubuh tinggi; Kris, sambil memandang ruang tengah yang penuh dengan bulu-bulu dari bantal sofa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata seorang namja dibelakang member EXO-K dan Sunghwan. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan namja berwajah tampan berdiri bersama namja berwajah mirip dengan Suho.

"Annyeong Junghoon-Hyung, Siwon-Hyung~" sapa member EXO-K sambil membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Annyeong Junghoon-Hyung, Siwon-shii~" sapa Sunghwan.

"Annyeong~" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Kenapa cuma kalian beldua? Lulu mana?!" seru Sehun sambil menunjuk Chen dan Kris. Kris menjitak kepala Sehun karena Sehun tidak sopan.

"Luhan-Hyung, Xing-ie, Tao dan Xiumin-Hyung sedang pergi bersama Hyunkyun-Hyung~" jelas Chen sambil menerima gelas berisi cokelat hangat dari D.O.

"Kemana?" otomatis Chen dan Kris tersedak minuman mereka. Mereka belum menyiapkan alasan apa keempat orang namja manis itu pergi bersama Hyunkyun.

"Pergi membeli beberapa keperluhan" jawab Junghoon tenang. Manajer Super Junior itu, tampak minum dengan tenang. Tak lama ia menatap jam tangannya. "Ah, sudah jam segini, kajja kita pergi Siwon-shii"

"Nde~ Kami pergi dulu ya~ Gomawo cokelat hangatnya D.O-ah~" D.O balas tersenyum pada Siwon, dan Suho yang ada disebelahnya langsung menyengol lengan D.O. Siwon tertawa kecil melihatnya. Aigo~ Uri Guardian cemburu~ #digetok#

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka tak lama setelah diketuk. Menampilkan seorang yoejya betubuh mungil dan berwajah imut.

"Ajhussi~" yoejya itu mengeserkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mempersilakan namja yang ia panggil Ajhussi masuk bersama empat orang namja lainnya.

"Annyeong Sanji-ah~" namja itu memeluk tubuh yeojya bernama Sanji yang balas memeluknya erat. "Ottokhe Jhinaeseyo?"

"Jhal Jhinaeyo~" balas Sanji. Ia lalu menatap empat namja lainnya. "Annyeong~ Im San Jin imnida~ Oppadeul bisa memanggilku Sanji~"

"Annyeong~ Luhan imnida~"

"Annyeong~ Lay imnida~"

"Annyeong~ Tao imnida~"

"Annyeong~ Xiumin imnida~"

"Duduklah Oppaduel~ Aku buatkan cokelat hangat" Sanji berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan kelima namja lainnya duduk disofa.

"Inseok haus~" tanya Xiumin sambil menyentuh bibir Inseok. Bayi itu mengemut jari Xiumin sambil tertawa. Xiumin ikut tertawa dan mencium pipi Inseok, kemudian membuka bajunya sedikit dan menyusui Inseok.

"Sanji-ah, Aku minta Latte ya!" seru Hyunkyun.

"NDE!" balas Sanji sambil berteriak. Tak lama Sanji kembali membawa nampan berisi enam gelas minuman. Ia meletakan masing-masing didepan Tao, Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Minumlah, cokelat hangat buatan Sanji sangat enak" puji Hyunkyun sambil mengelus rambut Sanji, Sanji tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ajhussi terlalu melebihkan~" Sanji tertawa kecil, lalu pandanganya jatuh pada bayi mungil yang masih menyusu dipangkuan Xiumin. "Omo, dia Inseok?" tanya Sanji girang, ia segera duduk berlutut didepan Xiumin dan menyentuh pipi chubby Inseok. "Imutnya~"

"Hei, biarkan Inseok minum dulu" nasihat Hyunkyun, Sanji cemberut namun menurut dan kembali duduk disamping Hyunkyun.

"Ge, kalau dilihat-lihat Sanji mirip denganmu ya?" tanya Lay. Hyunkyun mendadak jadi kaku. Ia menatap Sanji disampingnya.

"Itu karena aku merawatnya sejak ia masih kecil~" Sanji tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Hyunkyun. Luhan yang melihat senyum itu jadi curiga. Tapi ia menepis pemikirannya.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Hyunkyun meraih handphonenya yang berada disaku celananya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca nama _LeeSungHwan-Hyung _dilayarnya.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"_YA! Kau dimana!"_ seru suara disebrang sana. Hyunkyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Cepat kembali, selamatkan hidup kami!"_ Hyunkyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Namun ia melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara disebarang sana.

"_Lulu! Aku Mau Lulu!" Prang!_

"_YA! OH SE HOON! KAU BISA MENGHANCURKAN DORM!"_

"_LULU! AKU MAU LULU!" BRAK!_

"Ya Tuhan! Baiklah, kami segera kesana!" cepat-cepat Hyunkyun menutup teleponnya dan menatap keempat member EXO-M, yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa Ge?" tanya Tao.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera ke dorm EXO-K, Sehun-shii mengamuk!" Luhan melebarkan bola matanya.

"Hunnie?" Hyunkyun mengagukan kepalanya.

"Haruskah~" sontak mereka menatap Xiumin yang memeluk Inseok dengan wajah sendu. Mereka tahu, Xiumin pasti berat melepaskan Inseok. Ya walaupun hanya sementara waktu.

"Minahae Xiumin-ah~ Sesuai rencana ki-" Kata-kata Hyunkyun terhenti karena airmata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Xiumin.

"Gege~" Tao dan Lay memeluk tubuh Xiumin. Xiumin memeluk Inseok erat. Isakannya tak henti keluar dari bibirnya.

"Oppa~" Sanji mendekati Xiumin. Ia tersenyum. "Aku akan menjaga Inseok dengan baik" Sanji tersenyum menyakinkan, ia menyentuh tangan Xiumin. "Aku janji akan selalu mengirim kabar lewat Kyun-Ajhussi~"

"J-jheongmal?" tanya Xiumin lirih. Sanji menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum cute.

"Pinky promise" Sanji menujukan kelingkinnya pada Xiumin. Xiumin tertawa kecil dan mengaitkan kelingkinnya pada kelingking Sanji.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil Hyunkyun sangat tenang. Walaupun radio sedang memutarkan lagu yang ceria.

Luhan duduk disamping Hyunkyun yang menyetir, sesekali ia menengok kebelakang, dimana Lay, Xiumin dan Tao duduk. Xiumin duduk ditengah diapit Tao dan Lay.

Xiumin hanya diam, sesekali ia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Hyunkyun juga sesekali memperhatikan Xiumin dari kaca sepion diatasnya. Sedikit banyak ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Xiumin.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai diparkiran gedung dorm EXO-K.

"Kita sampai~" Hyunkyun menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya, sepertinya namja itu melamun. "Luhan~" Luhan tersentak kecil.

"Nde~ Sudah sampai?" tanya Luhan linglung. Hyunkyun mengagukan kepalanya, kemudian menatap tiga namja yang ternyata tertidur.

"Ah, mereka tertidur~" Lay tidur dengan kepala yang menyandar dibahu Xiumin, Tao tidur sambil memeluk lengan Xiumin, dan Xiumin sendiri tidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Lay.

"Lalu bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kita membangunkan mereka kan?" Hyunkyun berpikir sejenak.

"Kita panggil saja kekasih mereka" Hyunkyun menunjuk Lay dan Tao "Xiumin biar aku yang gendong" kemudian Hyunkyun mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia mengetikan pesan pada Sunghwan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hyunkyun dan Luhan bisa mendengar suara gaduh orang berlari.

"Lulu!" Luhan melebarkan matanya melihat Sehun berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hunnie~" Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Bhogothipoyo~" manjanya sambil menciumi leher Luhan.

Pletak!

"Appoyo~" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan beralih mengelus kepalanya. Sehun memandang tajam namja berkulit tan sang pelaku pemukulan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan acara kengen-kangenmu didalam Oh Sehun!" belum sempat Sehun protes, Kris sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Kris-Hyung benar! Disini dingin!" tambah Chen. Sehun cemberut. Luhan terkikik melihat wajah cemberut Sehun dan mencubit pipinya.

"Kris, Chen angkat kekasih kalian!" seru Hyunkyun. Kris dan Chen mengangguk, mereka mengeluarkan kekasih mereka dari mobil dan mengendong kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Lalu Xiumin-Hyung?" tanya Chen setelah mengeluarkan Lay dari mobil dan menggendongnya dipunggung.

"Aku yang akan membawanya" Hyunkyun sudah akan masuk kedalam mobil, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Kai.

"Biar aku saja Hyung~" pintanya, kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyunkyun, Kai memasukan setengah badannya dalam mobil, Ia meletakan lengan kanannya dibelakang kepala Xiumin sedangkan lengan kirinya ia letakkan dibawah lutut Xiumin, kemudian Kai mengangkat Xiumin dengan lembut dan mengeluarkannya dari mobil.

Kai tidak menyadari empat orang sedang menatapannya. Ya, Kris, Chen, Luhan dan Hyunkyun menatap semua perlakuan Kai pada Xiumin dengan tanda tanya besar. Kenapa Kai memperlakukan Xiumin begitu lembut? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Semua pertanyan itu berputar-putar dikepala keempat namja itu.

"Lulu~ Kajja, kita kedalam~" Sehun merik tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Dan empat orang namja itu langsung tersadar dari pemikiran mereka. Mereka berempat menatap punggung Kai yang mulai mejauh dari area parkir menuju dorm EXO-K. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum menghela nafas dan mengikuti jejak Kai yang sudah masuk kedalam dorm EXO-K.

.

Xiumin menyeritkan dahinya saat bias sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya, setelah sepenuhnya sadar, ia duduk.

Duk!

"Auw~ Appo~" Xiumin menyentuh keningnya yang membentur benda diatasnya. "Mwo? Tempat tidur tingkat?! Aku dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, ia menatap sekelilingnya, ada dua ranjang tingkat, satu yang sedang ia tempati dan yang satu lagi kosong ada diseberangnya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja.

"Ini bukan dorm EXO-M kan?" Xiumin sadar, ini bukan kamarnya di dorm EXO-M, karena didorm mereka setiap kamar hanya ada dua tempat tidur, dan juga seharunya ada keranjang bayi Inseok. Lalu matanya melebar saat mengingat seseorang.

"Inseok!" Xiumin segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu, saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, terlihat Luhan yang masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Xiu? Kau sudah bangun? Aku kira aku belum bangun? Aku bawakan- Eh waeyo?" Luhan segera meletakan nampan yang dibawanya di meja dan mengampiri Xiumin yang sepertinya akan menagis.

"Inseok~ Inseok odiga?" tanya Xiumin, Luhan menghampiri Xiumin dan memeluknya.

"Sssttt, tenanglah, kita di dorm EXO-K, Inseok ada ditempat Sanji~" Xiumin balas memeluk Luhan, dan mulai menangis.

"Lulu~" Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Xiumin dan menatap Sehun yang cemberut didepan pintu kamar.

"Eh, Hunnie~" Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun yang masih cemberut.

"Lulu thelingkuh!" Mata Luhan melebar mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Eh, Siapa yang selingkuh?" Sehun cemberut, menatap Luhan dan Xiumin bergantiaan.

"Hiks~" Sehun segera mengalihkan pandanganya pada Xiumin yang terisak ditempat tidurnya.

"Eh, Xiumin-Hyung kenapa?!" paniknya. Niatnya ia hanya mengerjai Luhan, tapi malah ia membuat Xiumin menangis.

"Lihat Hunnie membuat Xiu menangis~" Luhan bukannya membantu Sehun malah memarahi Sehun.

"Lulu~ Bantu aku menenangkan Xiu-Hyung~" pintanya.

"Em~ Mungkin kalau Hunnie manyanyi sambil aegyo Xiu bisa diam~" usul Luhan.

"Eh, menyanyi?" bingung Sehun. Sehun sedang berpikir sampai tidak sadar kalau Xiumin dan Luhan sedang saling tatap sambil menahan tawa mereka. Ya, Xiumin hanya pura-pura menangis untuk membuat Sehun tak marah pada Luhan.

_gom se mari ga han jibbe iso  
appa gom omma gom aegi gom  
appa gom eun tung tung hae  
eomma gom eun nal shin hae  
aegi gom eun nomu kiyowo  
ussu ussu chalhanda_

Sehun menyanyi lagu tiga beruang sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya mengikuti lagu. Berusah membuat dirinya se-aegyo mungkin.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Sontak Sehun menatap kearah pintu dan melihat Chen, Chanyeol, dan Kai yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menunduk, juga Suho, Kris, D.O, dan Lay yang tertawa kecil, dan juga Baekhyun dan Tao yang menatapnya gemas.

"Huuuwwweeee meleka meneltawakan Thehun~" tangis Sehun sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam selimut Xiumin. Luhan juga tertawa, namun hanya sebentar kemudian menghampiri dan menenangkan Sehun yang merajuk.

Xiumin juga ikut tertawa, namun tawanya leyap saat melihat wajah Kai. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan Kai menghentikan tawanya, menatap kearahnya tersenyum padanya. Xiumin terkejut dan memilih memutus kontak mereka dengan menundukan wajahnya yang merona merah.

.

.

Skip Time

.

Maret 2013.

.

Xiumin POV

.

"Huft~" aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalianya, hari ini tepat tiga bulan kami berada di Korea, dan artinya bulan depan kami sudah kembali lagi ke China. Namun aku senang, itu artinya aku akan bersama Inseok lagi, ah, aku jadi merindukan bayi cantik ku itu.

Tiga bulan sudah ia aku titipkan pada Sanji, keponakan Hyunkyun-Hyung. Setiap seminggu sekali, atau saat ada libur, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menenjenguknya. Terakhir aku menjenguknya dua minggu kemarin, dan rencananya hari ini aku akan menjenguknya lagi bersama Hyunkyun-Hyung.

Memang setiap akan menjenguknya, aku pergi bersama Hyunkyun-Hyung. Alasanya agar member EXO-K tidak curiga. Ya, mereka sampai saat ini belum mengetahui keberadaan putri cantikku, bahkan Kai, yang notabene adalah ayahnya pun belum mengetahui keberadaan Inseok.

"Hyung?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan Kai yang sedang mengucek matanya, sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur.

"Nde? Kau baru bangun?" Kai menganggukan kepala, kemudian duduk disampingku. Memang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu hubunganku dan Kai berangsur membaik. Kami mulai dekat lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Yang lain mana?" tanyanya, saat ini keadaan dorm sedang sepi, member yang lain sudah pergi sejak pagi.

"HunHan, KrisTao, ChenLay dan SuDO pergi berbelanja~" jelasku sambil menatap ponselku yang bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu kami sudah diperbolehkan untuk mengunakan handphone, dan aku senang, karena aku dan Sanji bisa berhubungan perihal perkemabangan Inseok.

"Oh, lalu kau tidak pergi Hyung?" tanya Kai lagi. Aku mengalihkan pandangaku dari pesan Hyunkyun-Hyung. Dan aku terkejut karena Kai juga sedang memandangku. Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat, aku tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa aku masih mencintai Kai. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan wajahku yang bersemu merah.

"A-aku akan pergi bersama Hyunkyun-Hyung~" jawabku sambil fokus pada ponselku.

"Oh~" aku mendengar nada kecewa dari bibirnya. "Aku kira kau tidak pergi, padahal aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan~" Aku menatap Kai terkajut.

.

Xiumin POV end.

.

Kai POV

.

"Oh~" aku mengaucapkanya dengan nada kecewa. "Aku kira kau tidak pergi, padahal aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan~" bisa kulihat iya terkejut dengan kata-kataku. Memang aku selalu menunggu kesempatan libur untuk mengajaknya pergi. Namun disaat yang bersamaan Seokie-Hyung selalu pergi dengan Hyunkyun-Hyung.

Aku selalu ingin tahu kemana Seokie-Hyung dan Hyunkyun-Hyung pergi. Tidak mungkin kan dua namja manis itu pergi kencan? Aish, itu tidak mungkin, karena aku tahu, 'orang itu' tidak akan diam saja. Ya ada orang lain yang menyukai Hyunkyun-Hyung.

"Er.. Kai~" Aku menaikkan alisku saat Seokie-Hyung memanggilku Kai.

Padahal aku lebih senang ia memanggilku Jjonggie seperti dulu. Ya sejak kejadian bejat yang ku lakukan padanya, hubungan kami sempat merenggang, namun beberapa bulan lalu hubungan kami kembali membaik. Tak banyak yang berubah, hanya panggilannya padaku yang berubah, dulu ia sering memanggilku Kamjonggie atau Jjonggie dan sekarang ia memanggilku Kai. Entahlah, aku lebih senang ia memanggilku Jjonggie.

"Waeyo Seokie-Hyung?" tanyaku karena ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya bersemu merah, aigo~imutnya, ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipi seperti bakpau itu. Julukan Baozi memang pantas untuk Seokie-Hyung.

Ah, Aku memang memanggilnya dengan nama Seokie. Dulu aku ingin memanggilnya dengan nama Minnie-Hyung, tapi ia menolak dan akhirnya aku memanggilnya Seokie-Hyung.

"Anni, Hm, memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Seokie-Hyung penasaran.

"Ehm, aku juga tidak tau" jawabku jujur, sontak Seokie-Hyung mengembungkan pipinya. Dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Auw, Appo~" keluhnya sambil mengelus pipinya. Aku tekekeh dan ikut mengelus pipinya. Wajah Seokie-Hyung kembali memerah. Astaga, dia imut sekali, aku sampai sekarang tak percaya kalau ia adalah member tertua di EXO.

Entah bagaimana aku tergoda dengan bibir Seokie Hyung. Astaga apa yang ku pikirkan? Tapi bibir itu benar-benar mengoda.

Entah dorongan dari mana aku memajukan wajahku dan menempelkan bibir ku pada bibir Seokie-Hyung, ia terlihat terkejut dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat. Cepat-cepat aku menjauhkan wajahku dan memalingkan kearah lain, begitu juga Seokie-Hyung. Aish, apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jong In! Bagaimana kalau Seokie-Hyung marah lagi!

.

Kai POV end.

.

"Xiu~" Xiumin dan Kai sontak membalikkan badan mereka dan menemukan Hyunkyun di depan pintu dorm.

"Ah, H-hyung k-kau s-sudah d-datang! K-kita p-pergi s-sekarang!" seru Xiumin sambil beranjak menuju Hyunkyun. "A-aku pergi d-dulu K-kai~ A-annyeong~"

"A-ah, n-nde~ H-have fun~" jawab Kai.

Hyunkyun menatap bingung dua namja itu, namun akhirnya ia mengedikan bahunya dan menyusul Xiumin setelah mengucapakan 'bye' pada Kai.

.

Hyunkyun menatap Xiumin bingung, kelakuannya agak aneh sejak keluar dari dorm. Xiumin yang memandang keluar jendela sesekali tersenyum dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, kemudian ia akan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi di dorm?' pikir Hyunkyun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku belum datang, Xiu?" tanya Hyunkyun, lama-lama ia penasaran juga.

"..." tapi sepertinya Xiumin masih belum sadar dengan perkataan Hyunkyun.

"Xiu?" panggil Hyunkyun lagi.

"..." dan sekali lagi Xiumin masih belum sadar.

"YA KIM MIN SEOK!" dan teriakan Hyunkyun sukses membuat kepala Xiumin terbentur dengan atap mobil.

"Auw, appo~" Xiumin mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya, kemudian menatap sang manager yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Xiumin sedikit takjub juga dengan kelakuan managernya.

'Hyunkyun-Hyung bisa aegyo juga?' pikir Xiumin.

"Sudah puas melamunnya Kim Min Seok!" Hyunkyun menatap Xiumin dengan ekor matanya, nada tajam juga terucap dari bibirnya. Wajah Xiumin malah kembali bersemu merah saat mendengar pertanyaan Hyunkyun.

"M-mianhae~" hanya itu yang diucapkan Xiumin. "Eh, Hyung! Itu Sanji!" serunya saat melihat seorang yeojya yang baru keluar dari sebuah minimarket sambil mengendong seorang bayi.

"Ah kau benar~" Hyunkyun menepikan mobilnya, Xiumin segera turun dan menghampiri yeojya itu. Hyunkyun juga keluar dan menunggu didekat mobilnya.

"Ajhussi!" seru Sanji saat sudah ada didekat mobil Hyunkyun.

"Kau belanja apa?" tanyanya sambil masuk kedalam mobil disusul oleh yeojya itu di kursi belakang sedangkan Xiumin duduk kembali disamping Hyunkyun sambil menggendong bayi cantik yang tadi gendong Sanji.

"Popok dan susu Inseok habis, kebetulan juga bahan-bahan masakan sudah habis, sekalian saja~" jawabnya sambil menunjuk tas belanjaan disampingnya. Hyunkyun menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu beralih menatap bayi enam bulan dipelukan Xiumin.

"Hai baby girl!" serunya, sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut keriting Inseok.

"Hai Harabheojhi~" Xiumin mengerakan tangan Inseok dan ia terkikik diakhir kalimatnya begitu pun Sanji.

"Hei, aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil Harabheojhi!" keluh Hyunkyun. Xiumin dan Sanji malah tertawa medengar keluhan Hyunkyun, bahkan Inseok ikut tertawa, meskipun ia belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Akhirnya Hyunkyun pun ikut tertawa. Ya biarkan tawa mewarnai pertemuan ini.

.

"Kris-ge! Ini!" seru Lay sambil memasukan beberapa kaleng minuman.

"Kris-Hyung! Ini!" seru D.O sambil memasukan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan.

"Kris! Ini!" seru Luhan sambil memasukan buah-buahan.

Kris berjalan mengikuti Lay, D.O dan Luhan yang sedang memilih-milih belanjaan sambil mendorong keranjang belanjaan. Sesekali BaekYeol, Chen, Suho, dan Sehun juga memasukan belanjaan mereka.

"Gege!" seru Tao, Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan namja bermata panda itu ada dibagian baju anak-anak. Kris menyeritkan alisnya, untuk apa baby pandanya itu ada dibagian baju anak-anak? Masa iya dia mau membeli untuk dirinya. "Gege!" seruan Tao menyadarkan Kris dari lamuannya, ia menyerahkan keranjang yang sedari tadi didorongya pada Suho yang baru meletakan belanjaannya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Hyung?" seru Suho, Kris tak menjawab, hanya berjalan menuju tempat Tao. Suho menyeritkan alisnya. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan member yang lain dan mengikuti Kris ke tempat Tao berada.

"Gege! Lihat ini!" serunya sambil menunjukan sebuah baju untuk anak perempuan yang terlihat manis.

"Er, Tao~ Kau mau membeli baju itu?" Kris menunjuk baju ditangan Tao. Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"Untuk Inseok!" serunya dengan mata yang merbinar.

"Inseok? Nugu?" Kris dan Tao terkejut mendengar suara Suho dibelakang Kris. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan SuDoBaekYeolHun menatap mereka penasaran. Chen, Luhan dan Lay juga terlihat gugup.

"Hei, kalian belum jawab, siapa itu Inseok?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaan Suho, Member EXO-M yang lain semakin gugup.

"Inseok? Itu, anak seorang kenalan~" jawab Kris sambil mengaruk tengkuknya. Member EXO-K tampak mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Jinja?" KrisTaoChenLayHan menganggukan kepala mereka kaku. Sedangkan SuDoBaekYeolHun memandang mereka dengan alis bertaut.

"Eh, kalian sadar gak besok lusa itu ulang tahun Xiumin-Hyung?" Chen mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran, walaupun dengan nada gugup.

"Eh, jinjayo?" seru D.O kaget. Bukan D.O saja, yang lain juga lupa sepertinya.

"Huh payah, masa aku saja yang ingat!" bangga Chen yang malah membuat Chanyeol, Suho dan Kris menjitaknya.

"Bagaimana habis ini kita cari kado untuk Xiu?" saran Luhan, yang lain berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Setuju!" seru mereka. Tanpa Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O dan Sehun sadari Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen dan Tao menghela nafas lega.

'Hampir saja~' batin lima member EXO-M.

.

"Aish, apa yang ku lakukan sekarang~" keluh Kai, ia berbaring di lantai sambil guling-guling. Terlihat TV yang menyala dengan PS yang terpasang.

Bosan, akhirnya Kai mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia membuka galeri dan membuka folder 'secret love'. Ia tersenyum melihat isi folder itu, yang terisi banyak foto seorang namja.

Sesekali Kai tersenyum melihat foto namja itu dalam berbagai pose.

'cute~' guma Kai sambil memandang foto seorang namja yang begitu dicintainya. 'Saranghae Hyung~' Kai mencium foto namja itu.

Kemudian matanya terlaih melihat jam diatas TV yang bersebelahan dengan kalender duduk.

"Eh, sekarang tanggal 24 Maret? Berarti dua hari lagi Seokie-Hyung ulang tahun? Omo! Aku belum beli hadiah untuknya!" Kai bangun dari pembaringanya, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Omo! Ottokhe?"

Drrtt.. Drrttt..

Kai meraih ponselnya yang tertera ID _Taem-Hyung _

"Yeoboseyo~" jawab Kai malas-malasan.

"_Hei! Kenapa lemas sekali!"_ seru namja diseberang sana.

"Uh, Hyung~ Ottokhe? Dua hari lagi Seokie-Hyung ulang tahun~" adu Kai.

"_Jinja? Lalu kenapa kau jadi gusar?"_ heran Taemin.

"Aku belum beli kado!" seru Kai frustasi.

"_Oh~"_ jawab Taemin.

"Kok Oh!" seru Kai kesal, Taemin terkekeh diseberang sana.

"_Babo Kkamjong!"_ seru Taemin, Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau tidak memberi solusi!" seru Kai kesal. Taemin kembali terkekeh.

"_Hei Tuan Kim Jong In! Ulang Tahun Seokie-HyungMU itu dua hari lagi, lalu hari ini kau libur kan? Kenapa tidak pergi dan mencari kado untuknya?!"_ Kai langsung menepuk keningnya. Benar juga ya.

"Hehe, kau benar Hyung~"

"_Huh! Dasar!"_

"Tapi Hyung! Aku tidak tau ingin memberikan apa untuk Seokie-Hyung~"

"_Aku temani, tapi tidak sekarang ya~ Besok saja~"_

"Besok? Baik tapi siang ya! Besok pagi Sangjanim memanggil kami (EXO)~"

"_Oke, jam dua! Kau jemput aku di dorm!"_

"Oke! Bye, Hyung!"

"_Bye!"_

Pip.

Kai tersenyum senang. Besok dia akan membeli kado untuk Xiumin.

.

.

Dirumah sederhana itu, Xiumin duduk disofa dengan Inseok dipangkuannya. Sesekali ia menciumi perut yeojya cilik itu membuat yeojya cilik itu tertawa dengan suara yang cute.

_Careless, Careless  
Shoot anonymous, Anonymous  
Heartless, Mindless  
No one who care about me_

_Irheobeorin chae  
Oemyeonhaneun geot gata  
Chameul subakke eobseo  
Nuneul gamjiman~_

"Nyaa! Nyanyanya!" Inseok mengerakan tanganya kearah TV yang sedang memutarkan lagu.

"Kau tau lagu itu eoh~" Xiumin meraih remote televisi dan mengeraskan volume televisi.

"Nyaa!" bayi itu kembali bersuara.

_MAMA ijen naege daedaphaejwo  
Wae saramdeuri dallajyeonneunji  
Areumdaun sijeoriraneunge jonjaehagin haenneunji~_

_Ije deoneun saranghaneun beopdo ijeotgo  
Baeryeohaneun mamdo irheotgo  
Deungeul dollin chaero saragagi bappeungeol_

_Ingmyeongui gamyeone gamchwotdeon sarui gadeukhan jilsi  
Kkeuteul bwado baegopeun deutan_

_Ijen manjokhae_

_Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA_

Inseok mengerakan tanganya seolah-oleh mengikuti dance dari lagu tersebut. Xiumin tertawa, sesekali ia mengerakan tangan Inseok sesuai dengan gerakan lagu MAMA.

_Eonjengabuteo urin seumateuhan gamoge jabaljeogeuro gatyeo_

_Ogwa iro mandeun dijiteore nae ingyeogeul matgyeo_

_Geogin saengmyeongdo gamjeongdo ttadeutamdo eopgo eoneo  
sseuregiman nadwingguneun sangmakhan beolpan_

_Nari galsurok  
Oeroumman deohaejyeo  
Uriga inganil su bakke eomneun geon  
Sangcheo batneun geot~_

_Mannago soneul japgo neukkimyeo hamkke ulgo utgo (Yeah~Yeah)  
Darmagago seoro yeongyeoldwae_

_Dorikigo sipdamyeon~_

_Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA_

_Turnback_

_Jukgo, jugigo  
Ssaugo oechigo  
Igeon jeonjaengi aniya_

_Dowajwoyo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Turn back  
Kkaedatge MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Rolling back_

_Bakgo chigo pyeoneul nanugo ssaugo  
Igeon geimdo aniya_

_Dowajwoyo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Turn back_

_Yeah~_

"NYAA!" Inseok begitu semangat saat bagian Kai.

_Careless  
Careless (MAMA)  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous (MAMA)  
Heartless  
Mindless (MAMA)  
No one who care about me (MAMA)_

_Sarme heorakdoen chukbokbadeun naldeure gamsahago  
Maeil saeroun inyeondeureul mandeulgo_

_Kkaejyeobeorin maeume boda gippeun sarangeul  
Modu hamkke useul su  
Itdamyeon~_

_Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA_

_Careless, Careless  
Shoot anonymous, Anonymous  
Heartless, Mindless  
No one who care about me_

Beberapa kali Inseok bersorak saat wajah Kai terlihat.

'Inseok~ Itu Appa chagi~' lirih Xiumin sambil menatap sendu wajah Kai yang beberapa kali muncul.

"Eh... Lagu kesukaan Inseok~" seru Sanji yang baru keluar dari dapur bersama Hyunkyun.

"Lagu kesukaan Inseok?" tanya Hyunkyun.

"Iya, lagunya Xiumin Oppa dan kawan-kawan" jawab Sanji.

"EXO?" Sanji mengangukan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan Inseok suka lagu itu?" tanya Xiumin, ia memberikan Inseok pisang yang tadi dibawa Sanji.

"Hm.. Sejak dua bulan lalu, waktu itu Sanji sedang menonton acara musik, trus lagu EXO-K diputar. Inseok senang sekali, apa lagi kalau bagian Kai-shii~" jawab Sanji. Xiumin dan Hyunkyun terkejut. Mereka saling pandang kemudian memandang Inseok yang sedang bermain dengan buah pisang.

.

.

_Inseok senang sekali, apa lagi kalo bagian Kai-shii~_

Kata-kata Sanji terus tergiang diingatan Xiumin. Apa mungkin bayi enam bulan itu sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran ayahnya?

"Xiumin~" Hyunkyun memanggil Xiumin yang tengah melamun.

"Nde Hyung~" jawab Xiumin lemas.

"Kita sudah sampai~" Xiumin langsung memandang keluar jendela mobil dan benar saja mereka sudah ada didepan gedung dimana Dorm EXO-K berada.

"Ah, nde, gomawo hyung~" Xiumin membuka pintu mobil, ia membungkuk sedikit pada Hyunkyun lalu berjalan menuju dorm EXO-K.

"Ya Tuhan aku harap nasib Xiumin tidak seperti diriku, Aku harap suatu saat nanti Kai akan bertangung jawab~" Hyunkyun memandang sendu punggung Xiumin yang semakin menjauh.

.

"Aku pulang~" Xiumin meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Gege!" seruan itu membuat Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat Tao yang berjalan cepat menuju dirinya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Xiumin untuk merasakan pelukan namja panda itu.

"Selamat datang~" seru Luhan dibelakang tubuh Tao. Xiumin tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Tao dan menepuk kepala Tao pelan.

"Kau sudah makan ge?" tanya Tao antusias. Xiumin mengeleng. Tao tersenyum lebar dan menariknya menuju ruang makan, dimana member EXO lainnya sudah disana. Luhan yang dibelakang mereka hanya mengelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Eh, Kau sudah pulang Hyung~" Xiumin mengagukan kepalanya membalas pertanyaan Suho.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kris. Xiumin hanya tersenyum saja, kemudian ia duduk ditempatnya. Kai dari tadi memperhatikan Xiumin.

"Makan malam siap!" seru D.O, ia muncul dari dapur dnegan membawa mangkuk besar.

"Loh, Xiumin-ge sudah pulang?" Xiumin menatap Lay yang juga baru keluar dari dapur bersama Baekhyun.

"Hm~" Xiumin hanya menguma. Member EXO yang lain saling pandang.

Akhirnya makan malam berlangsung dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepala member EXO.

.

Malam larut telah mengelayuti Seoul. Namun Xiumin masih belum memejamkan matanya. Ia duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas.

Merasa haus akhirnya ia menuruni ranjangnya, menatap sejenak pada Kai yang menjadi roomatenya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

Ia berjalan sambil meraba dinding karena lampu sudah dimatikan. Setelah ia menuntaskan rasa hausnya ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan TV. Mungkin dengan menonton dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Namun hanya sebentar karena akhirnya Xiumin malah jatuh melamun. Pikirnya melayang saat dirumah Sanji dan sedang bersama Inseok, dimana bayi enam bulan itu terlihat begitu antusias saat melihat wajah Kai.

.

Xiumin POV.

.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memberitahu Kai tentang Inseok? Tapi bagaimana kalau Kai menolak Inseok, menolak putrinya sendiri?

Aku belum siap untuk melihat penolakan Kai terhadap Inseok. Biarlah Kai bahagia bersama dengan orang yang disukainya, dan aku bahagia bersama bagian dari dirinya, Inseok.

Tes! Aku menyentuh pipiku yang basah, aku tak sadar kalau aku sedang menangis. Aku melipat lututku dan menariknya kearah dadaku dan membenamkan wajahku pada lututku.

"Seokie-Hyung~" aku mengangkat wajahku saat mendengar seseorang memangilku, hanya Kai yang memangilku dengan nama Seokie-Hyung.

"Hyung~ Kau menangis~ Ada apa?" aku terkejut saat Kai sudah berlutut dihadapanku dan menyentuh pipiku. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"G-gwenchana K-kai~" jawabku sambil melepaskan tanganya dari pipiku. Kai masih menatapku namun hanya sebentar karena setelahnya ia duduk disampingku.

"Kau sedang ada masalah Hyung?" tanya Kai sambil menatapku. Aku mengeleng, tidak mungkin aku menceritakan tentang Inseok pada Kai.

.

Xiumin POV end.

.

Keduanya lalu diam, Kai diam sambil menatap Xiumin, sedangkan Xiumin diam sambil menyanga dagunya dengan lutut.

"Hoam~" Kai menguap setelah beberapa lama, Xiumin pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai.

"Kau mengantuk? Kenapa tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Xiumin. Kai mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau menemani Hyung~" jawabnya sambil mengucek matanya yang memerah karena menahan kantuk.

"Sepertinya aku terkena insomnia~ Lebih baik kau tidur duluan saja~" Kai kembali mengeleng, kali ini sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Xiumin langsung merona, ia jarang melihat Kai ber-aegyo.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian Hyung~" rajuknya yang malah membuat wajah Xiumin memerah, ia baru ingat kalau Kai masuk dalam magnae Line bersama Tao dan Sehun, maka ia akan manja saat keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"A-arra, k-kajja kita kembali kekamar~ A-aku akan menemanimu tidur~" Xiumin akhirnya menyetujui untuk menemani Kai dikamar. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dan langsung berdiri.

Karena terlalu lama menundukan kepalanya Xiumin merasa pusing, dan ia hampir saja jatuh kalau Kai tidak menahannya. Keduanya diam dalam posisi berpelukan, tangan Xiumin berpengan pada bahu Kai sedangkan kedua tangan Kai memeluk pinggang Xiumin.

Wajah Xiumin merona saat wajahnya bertabrakan dengan dada Kai. Sedangkan Kai malah tersenyum karena bisa memeluk Xiumin. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, sepertinya mereka enggan melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sontak Kai dan Xiumin melepas pelukan mereka saat mendengar suara seseorang. Dan mereka menemukan Kris yang memegang gelas kosong dan menatap mereka dengan alis yang bertautan. Seperti seorang ayah yang menemukan anak perempuanya berpelukan dengan namja asing #disembur api#

"Er.. I-itu.." Xiumin jadi gugup karena tertangkap basah sedang berpelukan dengan Kai. Sedangkan disatu sisi Kai sedang meruntuki Kris yang dianggap sebagai pengangu.

"Gege~ kenapa lama sekali~" Tao muncul sambil mengucek matanya dan membawa boneka panda, piyama tengkorak miliknya terlihat berantakan. "Loh, Kai, Xiumin-ge? Kalian belum tidur?" tanya namja panda itu saat menemukan sosok lain selain dirinya dan Kris.

"Kami baru mau tidur, Kajja Seokie-Hyung~" Kai langsung menggengam tangan Xiumin. Kris yang melihatnya menatap Kai tajam.

"Kris, Tao kami masuk kamar dulu~ Jhaljhayo~" Xiumin melambai pada Tao yang dibalas lambaian juga, lalu matanya beralih menatap Kris seolah berkata aku-baik-baik-saja. Kris balas mengagukan kepalanya.

"Gege~ Tao haus~" rengek Tao sambil memegang ujung baju Kris. Kris langsung sadar dari pandanganya pada KaiXiu, beralih menatap namjachingunya. Ia menepuk kepala Tao dan merangkulnya menuju dapur.

.

Cklek~

Kai menutup pintu kamarnya dan Xiumin lalu menduudkan dirinya dan Xiumin di kasur miliknya.

"Er.. Kai~ Kita sudah dikamar~" Xiumin membuka suaranya.

"Nde~ Aku tau Hyung~" jawab Kai juga, sepertinya moodnya buruk.

"Er.. B-bisa k-kau l-lepaskan t-tanganku~" wajah Xiumin memerah melihat tanganya masih digengam oleh Kai. Xiumin akui bahwa ia merasakan kehangatan dari gengaman tangan Kai.

"Eh.. M-mianhae~" Kai melepaskan dengan lembut gengaman tanganya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hm... Ya sudah, aku kembali ketempatku dulu~" Xiumin hendak beranjak dari kasur Kai, namun Kai menahan tanganya. Xiumin mengerejapkan matanya. "Waeyo?" Kai tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Xiumin. Xiumin terdiam, entah kenapa ia tidak menolak Kai mencium keningnya.

"Jhaljhayo~ Seokie-Hyung~" ucap Kai setelah melepas ciumannya pada kening Xiumin. Ia bisa melihat Xiumin yang masih diam. Akhirnya Kai menuntun Xiumin menuju kasurnya, menyuruhnya berbaring dan menaikan selimutnya hingga batas dada Xiumin. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Xiumin. Lalu ia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri dan tidur membelakangi Xiumin.

Xiumin sadar setelah Kai naik ketempat tidurnya. Ia menaikan selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat senang dengan perlakukan Kai. Setelah menangkan jantungnya yang berdebar, ia menurunkan selimutnya hingga leher, memandang keseberang ranjang.

"Jhaljhayo~ Jjonggie~" lirihnya sebelum menutup matanya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi sambil tersenyum. Xiumin tak sadar bahawa Kai belum tidur dan mendengar ucapanya sambil tersenyum.

'Akhirnya ia memangilku Jjonggie lagi~' Kai pun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, malam ini adalah malam yang tak akan ia lupakan.

.

"Gege~ Tao lapar~~~" Tao mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris.

"Sabar ya Baby~" Kris mengusap rambut Tao yang cemberut.

"Hyung! Thehun lapar!" rengek Sehun sambil menengangi perutnya.

"Xing-ie~ Aku lapar~" rengek Chen, sejak kapan ia jadi manja? -_-"

"Bagaimana Suho-Hyung? Mereka sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat memelas. Suho mengeleng ia duduk disamping D.O.

Sebenarnya kenapa member EXO yang lain memasang tampang memelas seperti tidak makan dari dua abad yang lalu? #plak#

Jawabnya adalah, Kai dan juga Xiumin yang belum keluar dari kamar mereka alias belum bangun!

"Huh, aku tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, tapi pasti gara-gara ini mereka terlambat bangun~" Kris memijat keningnya.

"Huh? Kai dan Xiumin-Hyung berduaan semalam?" seru Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hebat juga Kkamjong satu itu~" gumanya.

Tanpa Chanyeol tau, member EXO-M saling pandang, entah kenapa mereka jadi cemas.

.

KaiXiu Room's.

.

Kai mengeliatkan tubuhnya, ia mengusap kedua matanya saat melihat cahaya terang menembus melalui horden kamarnya. Ia bangkit duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang dan mengengok kesamping. Kai tersenyum saat melihat Xiumin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, senyum juga tak lepas dari wajah manis Xiumin, entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh Xiumin.

Kai turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ranjang Xiumin, ia berjongkok dan memandang wajah Xiumin. Melihat Xiumin yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Kai mengerakan jarinya menyelusuri wajah Xiumin, dari kening, hidung, hingga bibirnya. Kemudian ia mengerakan kedua pungung tanganya pada pipi Xiumin.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Kkamjong! Irona!"

.

Kai POV.

.

"Kkamjong! Irona!"

Aku menatap pintu kamar yang diketuk dari luar, dari suaranya sepertinya itu D.O. Umma~ Aku pun berajak menuju pintu yang terus diketuk itu.

Hup! Reflek aku menangkap tangan D.O. Umma yang hampir mengenai wajah tampanku. #Kai narsis#dibuang ke jurang#

"Eh, Kau sudah bangun~" D.O. Umma menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Lalu Xiumin-Hyung? Dia sudah bangun?" D.O. Umma berusaha melihat isi kamar dengan berjinjit.

"Aku baru akan membangunkannya, Umma kembali saja~"

"Oh, Cepat ne, yang la- YA! KIM JONG IN!"

Khekhekhekhe, mau tau kenapa D.O. Umma berteriak seperti itu? Tentu saja karena aku langsung menutup pintu kamar, biarlah nanti aku berurusan dengan Appa karena sudah membuat 'Istri' tercintanya itu marah-marah.

"A-andhwe!"

Aku menatap Seokie-Hyung yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, peluh juga keluar dari keningnya. Aku segera meghampirinya, hendak ku goyangkan tubuhnya agar ia terbangun, namun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku penasaran dan memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"A-andhwe! Jjongie-Ah! A-andhwe! Hajhima! Jebal!"

Apa yang sedang Kau mimpikan Seokie-Hyung? Apa kejadian malam itu?

"A-andhwe! Jjongie-Ah! A-andhwe! Inseok-ah! Hajhima!"

Inseok? Nugu?

.

.

TBC

.

.

**ajib4ff ::** ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**yeolExotic ::** ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**babby eunhaee ::** ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**QQ ::** ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Hibiki Kurenai ::** 1. Brie ngebayanginya Xiu hamil kyak difilm Jeny Juno itu loh~ Kan disitu Jeni hamilnya gak kelihatan kecuali saat buka baju~ 2. Hm, kalo yang itu Brie jga bingung, gendernya Xiu itu apa? #plak# 3. hehe, itu juga yang Brie bingungin. Soalnya Brie keseringan baca ff di AFF yang Mpreg trus ada Birth Mpregnya, tapi gak ada penjelasanya. Dan berkat Hibiki-shii sekarang Brie akan lebih teliti lagi kalo bkin ff Mpreg~ Review Hibiki-shii juga jadi koreksi untuk Brie~ #bow# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**evil girls ::** ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**devinatan98 ::** hehe~ Anggap aja kayak gitu~ #plak# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**HaeSan ::** emang magnae kelebihan tinggi~ #dilempar Kai&Hun# emang sih~ Tapi anggap aja Taem ma Kai mirip #dibekuin# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Anasthasya Baby Pooh ::** ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**diao. c. shafira ::** hajar aja Kai,nya~ #dibuang kemars# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**ajib4ff ::** Iya tuh #dibakar# Inseok dan Tao saling sayang kok, hanya aja ya gitu~ #diwushu# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**HyunieWoo ::** jawabanya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**ariesassy ::** jawabanya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**MinGee ::** uljima~ #nyodorin tisu# Brie nulisnya juga sampe nyesek, ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min ::** jawabanya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Augesteca ::** iya jaringan ditempat Brie lagi susah~ kan EXO-M di China~ Makanya EXO-K gak ada yang tau~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**BellaKyungSoo ::** hehe, iya Kkamjong dah tua #disamber petir# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Riyoung Kim ::** ow, gandi paname ya? what nikah ma Suho? Trus Dio dikemanain? #dikubur# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**zumkyu28 ::** angep aja kayak difilm Jeny Juno~ hehe penjelasanya ntar dichap yang akan datang ya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**KyuMinKaiXiu ::** khekhekhekhe~ Itu sekali bikin loh Xin~ Gak dirombak, alias yang ada dipikirannya Brie yang udah ditulis aja~ iya mereka sepertinya salahpaham gitu~ lihat aja perkembaganya~ ohya, saran kamu yang disms itu ntar aku wujutin kalo mereka udah bersatu oke ^_~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**Ryu Chanhyun ::** mungkin kalo Sehu bukan member EXO dia balakan jadi peramal #dianginin# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**needtexotic :: **ya udah kalo tidur mimpiin Kai jitak aja~ digosok sampe putih juga boleh #lol# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**is0live89 ::** yups itu lah hidup #ngomong apa gue?# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

**13ginger ::** jawabannya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~

.

Annyeong~ Brie balik lagi~ Lama ya? Mianhae~ Jaringan di tempat Brie lagi susah didapet~ Trus juga udah beberapa hari ini Brie gak bisa bergadang untuk publis~ Dan baru bisa hari ini~

Oke Brie mau kasih sedikit penjelas disini, banyak yang nanya kenapa kehamilannya Xiu gak ada yang tau? Brie ngebayanginya kyak di film Jeny Juno tau kan? Nah kayak gitu.

Oh ya, Brie juga ngebikin ff hm lanjutan dari EXO Baby's yang menceritakan tentang anak-anak member SM Town waktu dah besar. Dengan konflik yang ringan~ Jadi silahkan mampir ya~


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Out The Best**

**KAIXIU**

**Cast :: **

Xiumin - Kai

**Other Cast :: **

EXO Member, Im Hyun Kyun (Manajer EXO-M), Lee Sung Hwan (Manajer EXO-K), Kim In Seok (Oc), Zhang Liu Ai (Oc), Kim Jung Hoon (Prince Manajer Super Junior), Im San Jin/Sanji (Oc), SM Town Artist, Petinggi SM Ent.

**Pairing ::**

KaiXiu

KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, HunHan.

**Genre ::**

Huft/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rate ::**

T

**Summary ::**

'Bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini'

**Disclaimer :: **

EXO © SM Entertainment. Let Out The Best © Brie APel.

**Warning ::**

MPREG! YAOI! OOC!

.

.

.

A/N ::

Annyeong~

Brie balik lagi~

Oke~

Lanjut baca aja oke~

Enjoy~ ^_^

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

"A-andhwe!"

Aku menatap Seokie-Hyung yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, peluh juga keluar dari keningnya. Aku segera meghampirinya, hendak ku goyangkan tubuhnya agar ia terbangun, namun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku penasaran dan memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"A-andhwe! Jjongie-Ah! A-andhwe! Hajhima! Jebal!"

Apa yang sedang Kau mimpikan Seokie-Hyung? Apa kejadian malam itu?

"A-andhwe! Jjongie-Ah! A-andhwe! Inseok-ah! Hajhima!"

Inseok? Nugu?

"INSEOK-AH!"

Aku terkejut saat Seokie-Hyung terbangun dengan nafas yang memburu. Aku segera bangkit dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Seokie-Hyung~ Gwenchana?" Ia terkejut saat melihatku.

"J-jjongie~" Aku tersenyum saat Seokie-Hyung memangilku Jjongie lagi.

"Kau mimpi buruk Hyung?" Ia menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Gwenchana~" jawabnya "Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm, hampir jam delapan~" jawabku. Ia terbelalak.

"Mwo? Jadi kita terlambat bangun?" serunya, aku mengangukan kepala polos. "Aigoo, padahal kita ada pertemuan dengan Sangjanim jam sembilan!" Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan meuju kamar mandi, aku mengikutinya, Seokie-Hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku.

"Kanapa?" tanyaku sambil balik menatapnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau mengikutinku, Kai?" Huh, lagi-lagi Kai~

"Aku juga belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi Hyung~" Aku mendahuluinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ku kira ia akan mengikutiku, namun ia malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding didekat pintu kamar mandi. Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk juga Hyung?"

Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni, kau duluan~" jawabnya. Aku berdecak sebal, menarik tanganya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Lebih cepat kalau sama-sama Hyung~ Yang lain juga pasti sudah menunggu~" jawabku sambil mulai membasuh wajah ku dengan air. Seokie-Hyung terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia pun mulai mengikuti ku membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Saat mengosok gigi, aku memberikan pasta gigi pada sikat gigi milik Seokie-Hyung. Ia tersipu malu dengan kelakukan ku, sedang aku hanya tersenyum saja.

.

Kai POV end.

.

"Annyeong~" sapa Xiumin pada sepuluh namja yang kelihatan sangat mengenaskan, Xiumin meringis saat ditatap tajam oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Gege lama~" keluh Tao sambil cemberut.

"Mianhae~" jawab Xiumin, ia mulai menuju tempat duduknya disamping Luhan.

"Kau langsung tidur kan tadi malam?" tanya Kris penuh selidik. Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya kaku, ya semalam ia langsung tidur, namun karena mimpi yang dialaminya lah yang membuatnya engan bangun.

"Aku yang salah, semalam aku tidak memasang alaram~" Kai duduk disamping Xiumin, karena hanya itu kursi yang tersisa.

"Heh, kau juga tidur larut Kai? Setau ku semalam kau sudah masuk kamar jam sembilan?" tanya Chanyeol, ia menatap Kai dan Xiumin jahil. Kai menatap Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya tajam. Sedangkan Xiumin menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Ekhm, sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita makan sebelum Menejer Hyung datang!" seru Suho. Sehun, Tao dan Chen mengangukan kepala mereka semangat. Mereka berdoa bersama.

"Shikshahaseyo!" seru mereka setelah selesai berdoa. Mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka.

"YA! KENAPA KALIAN MASIH MAKAN!" seruan itu sukses membuat duabelas namja tersebut tersedak, mereka saling menepuk punggung teman mereka dan minum.

"Sunghwan Hyung! Kau ingin membunuh kami!" seru Chanyeol setelah sembuh dari tersedaknya.

"Hyung~ Kau membuat mereka tersedak~" tegur namja lain dibelakang Sunghwan sambil memukul lengan Sunghwan.

"Hyunkyun-ah! Kau lihat sudah jam berapa ini?! Jadwal mereka bertemu Sangjanim jam sembilan, dan perjalan dari sini ke tempat Sangjanim empat puluh lima menit! Belum lagi kalau terjebak macet! Bla.. Bla.. Bla.." Sunghwan mulai membicarakan entah apa, member EXO-K jadi takjub melihat menejer mereka yang tumben banyak bicara. Sedangkan member EXO-M melanjutkan makan mereka, Hyunkyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hwan-Hyung!" seru Hyunkyun. Sunghwan langsung menghentikan ocehanya dan menatap namja didepanya.

"Wae?!"

"Kalau kau mengoceh terus malah akan membuang waktu!"

"Heh! Kau bilang aku mengoceh!"

"Memang!"

"Kau!"

"HYUNG! KAMI SIAP!"

Sunghwan menatap beberapa member EXO yang sudah siap dan juga ada yang sedang memakai sepatu mereka.

"Sejak kapan?" heran Sunghwan.

"Thejak Hyunkyun-Hyung menegul Thunghwan-Hyung~" jawab Sehun polos. Sunghwan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya sudah, cepat ke mobil!" serunya yang langsung dilaksanakan member EXO, mereka berjalan berpasang-pasangan. HunHan, KrisTao, ChenLay, SuD.O, BaekYeol, Xiumin berjalan bersama Hyunkyun dan Kai berjalan bersama Sunghwan.

.

Sunghwan & Kai side

.

"Hei, Kkamjong! Kau lihat mereka setiap ketemuan, pasti jalan bersama!" Sunghwan menatap dua namja didepannya.

"Aku tau Hyung! Padahal aku maunya jalan bersama Seokie-Hyung! Tapi Hyunkyun-Hyung selalu mendahului!"

"Hei, Xiumin yang selalu mendekati Kyun-ie!"

"Anni! Hyunkyun-Hyung yang mendekati Seokie-Hyung!"

Dua namja itu saling menatap tajam dan saling menyalahkan.

.

Xiumin & Hyunkyun side

.

"Er.. Xiu~ Kau merasa tidak? Seperti ada yang membicarakan kita?" Hyunkyun memegang tengkuknya. Xiumin yang berjalan disebelahnya juga memegang tengkuknya.

"Nde Hyung, aku jadi merinding~" Xiumin bergidik ngeri.

.

"Kai! Sunghwan-Hyung palliwa!" seru Suho pada dua namja yang masih saling melempar tatapan tajam. Ia, D.O. dan ChanBaek sudah kedinginan menunggu didepan mobil.

"Loh kok cuma berempat? Sehun mana?" tanya Sunghwan.

"Di van EXO-M!" seru Baekhyun sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Sunghwan menengok ke van yang ada disebelahnya dan benar saja disana Sehun sedang merengek sambil memeluk lengan Luhan.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" Sunghwan menghampiri Luhan, Sehun dan Hyunkyun yang masih diluar mobil.

"Hyung! Bialkan aku belthama Lulu~" mohon Sehun pada Sunghwan.

"Heh, tidak akan cukup Sehun-ah~" ucap Hyunkyun.

"Kalau begitu thalah thatu dali Hyungdeul pindah ke van EXO-K~" pintanya.

"Tidak!" jawab KrisChenLayTao yang sudah ada didalam van, Xiumin juga yang sudah duduk disamping kursi pengemudi hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu Lulu yang pindah ke van EXO-K!" pinta Sehun

"Heh, disana juga sudah penuh!" ucap Sunghwan

"Nanti Kkamjong yang pindah ke van EXO-M!" Xiumin tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar Sehun menyebut nama Kai.

"Hunnie-ah~ Nanti kita kan ketemu lagi~" bujuk Luhan. Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau Hunnie menurut nanti aku traktir bubble tea~" tawar Luhan. Sehun terlihat berpikir.

"Hm, Baiklah~ Tapi aku mau thehalian nanti kita jalan-jalan BELDUA!" Sehun menekan kan kata berdua. Luhan mengangukan kepalanya.

"Arraso~ sekarang Hunnie kembali ke van EXO-K ne~" Sehun mengangukan kepalanya, namun sebelum benar-benar kembali, ia mencuri satu ciuam dibibir Luhan. Membuat Luhan blusing, sedangkan member EXO-M yang lain mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Lulu! Tharanghae!" Seru Sehun saat diseret Sunghwan menuju van EXO-K. Luhan hanya balas melambai saja, kemudian ia masuk kedalam van EXO-M. Begitu masuk, Chen dan Tao langsung menggoda Luhan. Xiumin, yang duduk disamping Hyunkyun tertawa kecil.

"EH, Xiumin-Ge, kemarin bagaimana? Kau ketempat Sanji kan?" tanya Lay. Tao dan Chen yang mendengar nama Sanji menghentikan kegiatan mereka mengoda Luhan dan beralih menatap Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Inseok bagaimana ge?" tanya Tao semangat.

"Dia baik, kalian tahu, dia bertambah berat~" cerita Xiumin, ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat putri kecilnya itu.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya~" Xiumin tersenyum mendegar kata-kata Luhan dan Lay.

_Careless, careless.  
Shoot anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless.  
No one, who care about me?_

_Shi luo de gan jue  
shui zai hu zhi you ren nai  
Wo zai ye wu fa jie shou  
bi shang le shuang yan_

"Hei, lagu kita!" seru Chen saat mendegar lagu yang terputar dari radio yang ada di mobil.

Xiumin langsung termenung mendengar lagu itu. Hyunkyun yang melihat raut Xiumin langsung menganti saluran lain.

"Loh kok diganti ge?" heran Kris. Hyunkyun melirik lima member EXO-M di belakang melalui kaca sepion.

"Anni~ Hanya saja~" Hyunkyun melirik Xiumin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah Xiumin-Hyung?" tanya Chen. Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Inseok~ Sepertinya ia sudah bisa merasakan keberadaan Appanya~" Xiumin menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kris, member yang lain menatap penasaran pada Xiumin dan juga Hyunkyun.

"Inseok terlihat senang saat mendengar lagu EXO-K MAMA, apa lagi saat bagian Kai~" Member EXO-M terkejut.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Xiu?" tanya Luhan. Xiumin mengelengkan kepalanya, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, karena Xiumin bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kita sampai~" Hyunkyun menarik pedal rem tangan. Ia menatap member EXO-M dibelakangnya. "Lanjutkan nanti saja~ Sekarang lekas turun~" perintahnya lembut.

Member EXO-M keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam gedung, Member EXO-K sudah menunggu mereka didepan lift. Sehun yang melihat Luhan langsung menghampirinya dan mengandeng tangannya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai diruangannya pertinggi SM.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" sapa Member EXO sambil membungkukan badan mereka pada dua petinggi SM, Lee Soo Man dan Kim Young Min.

"Ah, EXO, Eoseo Oseyo~" sapa Sooman. "Anjangseyo~" Lee Soo Man menyuruh para member EXO untuk duduk.

EXO-M duduk disebelah kanan dan EXO-K disebelah kiri. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Kris dan Suho, Xiumin dan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol, Lay dan D.O; Chen dan Kai, Tao dan Sehun. Manajer mereka duduk di sebelah Kris dan Suho.

"Baik, kita langsung saja, ada beberapa pemberitahuan untuk kalian~" Member EXO mengangukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Lee Soo Man.

"Kalian tentu tau bahawa fans kalian mengingikan EXO-K mau pun EXO-M untuk bersama~ Dan dalam rangkan hari debut kalian bulan April nanti, kami sepakat untuk mengabungkan kalian!"

"MWO?!" seru dua belas namja tersebut, bukan hanya mereka namun Hyunkyun dan Sunghwan turut terkejut.

"M-Maksudnya Sangjanim?" Xiumin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, entah kenapa ia merasa ini tidak baik.

"Ya, seperti yang Sooman-Sangjanim katakan, kalian, EXO-M & EXO-K akan digabung! EXO akan menjadi duabelas member! Dan itu akan kami umumkan saat perayaan satu tahun debut kalian!" jelas Youngmin sambil menatap member EXO.

Xiumin termenung, ia tak mendengarkan lagi ucapan dari dua petinggi SM tersebut. Pikirnya melayang, mereka akan digabung, itu artinya ia akan jarang bersama Inseok, tidak bersama Inseok, tidak tidur memeluk Inseok lagi.

Luhan yang duduk disamping Xiumin, meremas tangan Xiumin yang berada digengamannya. ia tau Xiumin sedang gelisah. Xiumin memandang Luhan yang mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Barang-barang kalian yang ada di China akan dibawa ke Korea besok oleh staf SM!" seruan itu membuat member EXO-M terkejut. Mereka membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Sangjanim~ Bisakah kami saja yang mengambil barang-barangnya?" pinta Luhan, ia dan member EXO-M lain sangat tahu bahwa disana ada barang-barang milik Inseok juga, bisa gawat kalau pihak SM dan juga member EXO-K melihatnya.

"Anni, kalian akan sibuk setelah ini, jadi staf SM akan membawakannya untuk kalian" putus Sooman membuat enam namja disana menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ah, dan satu lagi, Hyunkyun-Shii dan Sunghwan-Shii, kalian akan tinggal bersama member EXO, dan juga kalian akan mendapatkan Van baru untuk kalian berempat belas" Hyunkyun dan Sunghwan mengagukkan kepala mereka, mereka menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh petinggi SM tersebut.

"Cha, hanya itu saja yang kami sampaikan, kalian bisa kembali kedorm kalian" Empat belas namja itu berdiri dan membungkukan badan mereka, setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruangan pertinggi SM.

.

"Wah, besar sekali~" kagum D.O, ia dan member EXO berserta manajer mereka sudah ada di parkiran melihat sebuah mini bus berwarna hitam dengan lambang EXO.

"Benarkah mobil ini bisa memapung kita semua?" tanya Chen sambil mengamati bagian dalam mobil.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sunghwan.

"Hyung! Aku pergi ya!" seru Kai sambil menjauhi parkiran.

"YA! Kau mau kemana!" seru Sunghwan, namun Kai sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Lulu! Kita juga!" seru Sehun sambil menaraik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Siapa lagi yang akan pergi?" tanya Hyunkyun sambil menatap sembilan namja disana.

"Aku mau didorm saja~" jawab D.O sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

"Na do~" Lay juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"Gege~" Tao menatap Kris. Kris menganggukan kepala.

"Aku dan Tao mau jalan-jalan~" Kris meraih tangan Tao dan berjalan menjauhi kumpulan namja itu.

"Kami didorm saja!" seru ChanBaek bersamaan sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Suho dan Chen juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil tanpa banyak bicara. Sedangkan Xiumin masih berdiri disamping mobil dengan ponsel ditanganya.

"Xiumin?" tanya Sunghwan sambil menatap namja chubby tersebut.

"Dia akan pergi bersama ku nanti~" jawab Hyunkyun sambil merangkul Xiumin. Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyunkyun yang tersenyum padanya.

.

"Xiumin? Kita pergi sekarang?" Hyunkyun menghampiri Xiumin yang duduk disofa ruang tengah. Ia baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Sunghwan.

"Nde Hyung~" Xiumin bangun dari duduknya dan merapikan bajunya sedikit.

"Kau jadi pergi Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Xiumin dan Hyunkyun sedang bersiap-siap.

"Nde~ Mungkin aku akan pulang malam~" jawab Xiumin. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Nde Hyung~ Yang lama ya~" Xiumin menyeritkan alisnya.

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. Xiumin menganggkat bahunya. Lalu berjalan keluar dorm bersama Hyunkyun.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Hyung~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya padahal pintu sudah tertutup.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Chanyeol yang muncul dari arah dapur. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Lay-Ah~ D.O-Ah~ Mohon bantuannya~" seru Sunghwan.

"Nde Hyung!" jawab dua namja tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"Suho-Hyung! Chen-ie! Palliwa!" seru Chanyeol, tak lama Suho dan Chen muncul dari lantai dua dorm mereka dengan membawa kardus besar.

"Saatnya kita menghias dorm ini!" seru Chen setelah meletakan kardusnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut berteriak bersama Chen. Suho dan Sunghwan hanya mengelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan para 92 line tersebut.

.

.

Xiumin hanya diam saja selama perjalan menuju rumah Sanji. Ia menatap keluar jendela, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba matanya memandang seorang namja ditoko yang ada diseberang jalan.

"Hyung~ Bisa berhenti sebentar~" pitanya pada Hyunkyun. Hyunkyun pun menepikan mobilnya, ia menatap Xiumin bingung.

"Waeyo?" Xiumin menujuk arah yang dimaksud.

"Itu~ Itu Kai kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap seorang namja yang ia kenal sebagai Kai sedang berdiri didepan sebuah toko aksesoris, tak lama nampak seorang namja lain berambut almond dan menghampiri Kai.

"Itu Taemin-Shii~ Mereka pergi berdua?" heran Hyunkyun, Xiumin tak menanggapi, ia hanya menatap gerak-gerik dua namja berwajah mirip yang sedang tertawa. Kai terlihat memakaikan sebuah kalung pada Taemin dan Taemin terlihat senang dengan itu. Xiumin merasa hatinya sakit, dia pikir kedekatanya dan Kai akan berujung manis. Namun ternyata~

"Kita jalan Hyung~" kata Xiumin lirih, ia mati-matian menahan air matanya. Hyunkyun pun tanpa banyak bicara langsung meniggalkan tempat itu.

Seandainya Xiumin dan Hyunkyun lebih lama lagi disana, mungkin mereka akan melihat namja lain yang bertubuh tinggi menghampiri Taemin dan Kai lalu memeluk pinggang Taemin.

"Minho-Hyung!" seru Taemin malu karena dipeluk oleh Minho.

"Ya, Hyungdeul! Jangan bermesraan! Kita kesini mencari hadiah untuk Seokie-Hyung!" seru Kai cemberut, Taemin dan Minho tertawa dengan kelakuan dongsaeng dan hoobae mereka.

"Ya sudah cari sana!" seru Minho sambil mehrong dan tetap memeluk Taemin. Kai cemberut, sambil mengentakan kakinya ia masuk kedalam toko berharap dapat barang yang diinginkannya.

"Hm... Apa yang harus ku berikan untuk Seokie-Hyung ya?" Kai melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dipajang juga yang dietalase.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah cincin berbahan perak dengan permata berjumlah enam yang dipisah dengan kotak berwarna hitam.

_(contoh cincinnya) _ www . wholesaleengagementringss wp-content / uploads / 2012 / 06 / mens-diamond-wedding-bands-2 . jpg _(hapus spasinya)_

Kai hendak meraih cincin itu bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang juga ingin mengambil cincin itu.

"Eh" seru orang yang ada disebelah Kai. Kai menatap kesamping dan bertemu seorang gadis remaja dengan bayi digendongannya.

"Mianhae~ Saya melihat cincin ini duluan~" gadis disamping Kai hanya meganggukkan kepalanya sebelum beralih pada bayi digendongannya.

"Minahae Inseok-ah~ Cincinnya sudah diambil orang~ Kita cari hadiah lain saja ya~" gadis itu menjauhi Kai dan berkeliling toko tersebut.

'Inseok? Gadis itu bilang bayi itu Inseok? Apa mungkin itu Inseok yang ada didalam mimpi Seokie-Hyung?' Kai menatap arah gadis dan bayi itu. 'Tapi apa hubungan Seokie-Hyung dengan bayi itu?' Kai masih memandang dua orang tersebut, yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan barang yang mereka inginkan, sepertinya sebuah anting tindik. 'Bodoh! Memangnya yang bernama Inseok hanya bayi itu? Tapi.. Kenapa bayi itu sangat familier?' Kai menatap kepergian dua orang tersebut.

.

"Hyung! Sanji dan Inseok kemana?" tanya Xiumin, ia memandang keluar jendela rumah Sanji gelisah. Saat ia sampai, rumah itu kosong, untung Hyunkyun mempunyai kunci cadangan, jadi mereka menunggu Sanji dan Inseok didalam rumah.

"Sabar, mungkin mereka sedang jalan-jalan~" Hyunkyun coba menenangkan, padahal ia sendiri cemas dengan Sanji.

"Kami pulang!" seruan itu membuat Xiumin dan Hyunkyun segera kearah pintu depan dan menemukan Sanji sedang melepaskan sepatu sedangkan Inseok duduk disampingnya.

"Inseok-ah~" panggil Xiumin, Inseok yang mendengar suara itu langsung berbalik, ia langsung tersenyum sambil merangkak menuju Xiumin yang berjongkok. "Aigo~ Anak umma dari mana eoh?" Xiumin menciumi wajah Inseok berkali-kali membuat bayi itu tertawa.

"Kalian dari mana Sanji-ah~" tanya Hyunkyun pada gadis itu, Sanji tertawa sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Itu.. Kami cari hadiah untuk Xiumin-oppa~"

"Eh? Hadiah? Untuk apa?" heran Xiumin sambil memandang Sanji, ia duduk disofa dengan Inseok yang berdiri dipaha Xiumin dan meraba-raba wajah Xiumin. Xiumin yang gemas mencoba memakan tangan Inseok membuat bayi itu tertawa.

"Besok kan ulang tahun Xiumin-Oppa~" jawab Sanji. Xiumin terlihat terkejut, ia mentap kalender yang tergantung dinding.

"Eh, iya ya~ Aku sampai lupa~" Xiumin terkekeh karena melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Ini Oppa~" Sanji menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Xiumin. Xiumin memangku Inseok dengan benar dan menatap bungkusan tersebut.

"Aku buka ya~" Sanji menganggukan kepalanya, Hyunkyun juga menatap penasaran pada kado dari Sanji dan juga Inseok.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hyunkyun setelah Xiumin berhasil membuka hadiah milik Sanji dan Inseok. "Anting tindik?" Sanji mengangukan kepalanya. Sepasang anting tindik berbentuk kotak berwarna perak dengan permata hijau kecil ditengahnya.

"Nde, tadinya Inseok memilih cincin, tapi cincin itu sudah diambil duluan sama orang lain~ Padahal cincinya bagus loh oppa~" Hyunkyun tertawa dengan gaya bicara Sanji yang manja. Ia mengelus rambut Sanji sayang.

"Ini juga bagus kok, gomawo~" Sanji tersenyum. "Gomawo chagi~ Umma suka~" Xiumin mencium pipi Inseok membuat bayi itu kembali tertawa.

Inseok berusaha meraih anting tersebut, setelah mendapat kotaknya ia mencoba memasangkanya ditelinga Xiumin, namun ia terlihat bingung karena anting tersebut tidak menempel ditelinga Xiumin.

Xiumin, Hyunkyun dan Sanji tertawa melihat kelakuan Inseok. Xiumin menyerahkan Inseok pada Hyunkyun, kemudian melepas anting tindik yang dikenakanya, lalu meraih kotak ditangan Inseok dan memakai anting pemberian Sanji dan Inseok. Inseok terlihat senang sekali saat Xiumin sudah selesai memakai anting tersebut.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam duabelas saat Xiumin dan Hyunkyun sampai di dorm EXO. Tak terasa mereka hampir sepuluh jam berada dirumah Sanji. Inseok agak manja hari ini, itulah sebabnya Xiumin dan Hyunkyun berada dirumah Sanji begitu lama. Mereka pergi setelah yakin Inseok dan Sanji tidur.

Hyunkyun sebenarnya hanya mengantar saja, namun sms dari Sunghwan membuatnya mengikuti Xiumin menuju dorm EXO.

"Er.. Hyung kau merasa ada yang mengawasi kita tidak?" tanya Xiumin sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang. Apartement tempat Dorm EXO berada memang sudah sepi, hanya ada penjaga saja di lantai bawah tadi.

"Iya, aku juga merasa seperti itu~" Hyunkyun juga ikut melihat kebelakang, namun hanya lorong sepi yang mereka temukan.

"Kajja, kita masuk Hyung!" seru Xiumin langsung memencet tombol pada lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai enam dimana dorm EXO berada.

"Nd-hhhhmmppp" Ucapan Hyunkyun terputus, karena sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya. Xiumin terlihat terkejut, ia hendak memukul orang bermasker tersebut, namun sebuah kain menutup wajahnya, dan mulutnya dibekap, membuat Xiumin terkejut.

Xiumin mencoba melawan, namun seseorang menahan pegelangan tangannya, ia juga merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Xiumin merasakan tiga orang membawa tubuhnya. Dan mereka berbadan besar. Xiumin mencoba meronta dalam gendongan tiga orang tersebut. Tiga orang tersebut berlari,namun tak lama mereka berhenti, dan Xiumin merasakan tubuhnya diletakan dilantai yang dingin. Lalu seseorang membuka penutup kepalanya. Gelap. Itulah yang ditangkap Xiumin setalah penutup kepala tersebut terbuka.

"YA! Siapa kalian!" seru Xiumin, ia coba meraba sekelilingnya. Tembok dikanannya dan Tembok lagi dikirinya.

Cklek!

Xiumin menyipitkan matanya saat ruangan mulai terang.

_Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!  
Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!  
Saranghaeyo uri Xiumin-Hyung!  
Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!_

Xiumin menatap tak percaya kearah teman-temannya. Lay dan D.O memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka dua dan tiga diatasnya, yang menandakan umur Xiumin (umur nasional). Chen juga memengang kue berukuran sedang dengan lilin angka dua dan empat (umur Korea).

Xiumin juga menatap Kris, Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun yang berpakai hitam-hitam dengan masker dikepala mereka.

"YA! Kalian yang menculik ku!" seru Xiumin sambil menujuk keempat dongsaengnya. Keempat namja itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Xiumin yang cemberut.

"Xiu~ Cepat tiup lilinnya~ Kasihan D.O dan Lay~" pinta Luhan yang merasa Lay dan D.O sudah keberatan dengan kue yang mereka bawa.

"Ya! Luhan-Hyung! Aku juga bawa kue!" seru Chen tak terima, Luhan mengacuhkanya, membuat Chen ingin melempar kue yang dipegangnya pada wajah Luhan.

Xiumin terkekeh mendengar perdebatan Luhan dan Chen. Ia berusaha berdiri dibantu Baekhyun.

"Jangan lupa minta permohonan!" seru Suho. Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

'Semoga seluruh dongsaengku selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan, lindungi juga dua manajer ku~ Jaga selalu putri kecil ku~ Berikan yang terbaik untuk EXO~ Dan berikan jodoh yang terbaik untuk ku Tuhan~'

"Amin~"

Fhuuuh~ Xiumin meniup lilin yang ada diatas kue yang dipegang Lay dan D.O juga Chen. Member yang lain bertepuk tangan senang. Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan lilin pada kue yang dipegang Chen. Xiumin merasakan firasat buruk, ia hendak kabur namun Kai langsung memeluknya dari belakang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"YA! PARK CHAN YEOL! KIM JONG DAE! AKU AKAN MENENDANG KALIAN! KIM JONG IN! LEPASKAN AKU!" serunya sambil berontak dalam pelukan Kai, Chanyeol dan Chen tertawa setan kemudian menempelkan permukaan kue dengan krim tebal itu pada wajah Xiumin. Xiumin mengelengkan kepalanya bermaksud menolak krim tersebut, namun malah membuat krim tersebut semakin menutupi wajahnya hingga leher.

Member yang lain tertawa melihat wajah Xiumin yang sudah penuh dengan krim. Mereka berlari berhamburan saat Xiumin berhasil lolos dari kuncian Kai dan berusaha mencolekan krim pada wajah para dongsaeng dan manejernya.

Mereka mengakhiri acara dengan makan kue yang tadi dipegang Lay dan D.O. Wajah seluruh member EXO penuh dengan krim, Xiumin berhasil membalas mereka dan juga manajer mereka. Mereka masih tertawa melihat masing-masing wajah.

"Eh, Ge~ Tindik mu bagus~" seru Tao saat melihat anting tindik yang dipakai Xiumin.

"Kau ganti tindik lagi Xiu?" tanya Kris, karena setahunya Xiumin jarang menganti anting tindiknya.

"Hm, baguskan~" Xiumin memamerkan tindiknya pada yang lain.

"Itu warna hijau Hyung?" tanya D.O. Xiumin mengeleng.

"Anni, perak, tapi ada permata kecil berwarna hijau, makanya terlihat seperti hijau~" Xiumin menyentuh permata kecil ditengah tindik itu.

"Keren~ Kau beli dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Anni~ Hadiah dari seseorang~" Xiumin tersenyum kecil mengingat tindik itu dari putri kecilnya.

"Cie~ Nuguya~" goda Baekhyun. Xiumin hanya tersenyum saja. Kai yang duduk dihadapan Xiumin menatapnya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya~ Tapi dimana ya?'

"Oke, karena sudah lebih dari jam dua pagi, kalian bisa beristirahat!" seru Sunghwan. Yang lain menurut dan saling mengucapkan selamat malam, ruang tengah dibiarkan berantakan. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk membersihkannya. "Hyunkyun-Ah~ Kau juga tidur disini saja~ Sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang~" saran Sunghwa. Hyunkyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, memang sudah sangat larut. Hyunkyun pun menyetujui untuk tidur di dorm, masih ada satu kamar yang bisa dan akan ia juga Sunghwan tempati.

.

Kai sedang memainkan kotak ditangannya saat Xiumin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kai? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Nde~ Aku baru mau tidur~" Kai mulai merebahkan dirinya dikasur, namun matanya memandang Xiumin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, Xiumin beranjak menuju kasurnya yang penuh dengan tumpukkan kado dari member EXO yang lain.

"Er..." Xiumin terlihat bingung dengan tumpukan kado tersebut.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Kai, ia tidur menyamping menatap Xiumin.

"Anni, aku bingung~ Mau membuka sekarang atau besok kado-kado ini~" Kai terkikik.

"Aku bantu membukanya?" Xiumin berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nde~" Kai segera turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati ranjang Xiumin, ia membantu membuka kado-kado dari member EXO lain.

"Ini dari Tao~" Kai menyerahkan sebuah boneka beruang berukuran kecil berwarna putih pada Xiumin.

'Ah, untuk Inseok saja~' pikir Xiumin sambil menatap boneka kecil pemberian Tao itu.

"Ini dari Luhan-Hyung~" Kai menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan tulisan nama xiuMINseok.

"Wah, cantiknya~" seru Xiumin sambil menatap kalung tersebut.

"Kau lebih cantik Hyung~" guman Kai, Xiumin menatapnya.

"Nde? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kai?" tanya Xiumin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kai tersenyum sambil mengeleng, ia memberikan hadiah lain.

"Ini dari Lay-Hyung~" sebuah topi rajut berwarna pink.

"Kenapa pink?" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kai kembali terkikik.

"Ini lagi Hyung~ Dari Baekhyun-Hyung~" sebuah kaca mata berwarna putih disodorkan oleh Kai.

"Keren~" seru Xiumin sambil memakai kacamata itu.

"Dan ini dari D.O Umma~" Kai menyerahkan sebuah jaket berbahan jins pada Xiumin.

"Wih~ Keren~" Xiumin kembali memandangin hadiah dari D.O.

"Sudah semua~ Hyung dapat apa saja dari Kris-Hyung, Suho-Appa, Chanyeol-Hyung, Chen-Hyung dan Sehun?" tanya Kai sambil memperhatikan hadiah-hadiah yang dibuka Xiumin.

"Kris sepatu, Suho syal, Chen headphone, Chanyeol boneka baozi, dan Sehun sweter~" jelas Xiumin sambil menunjukan hadiah-hadiah dari para member EXO yang lain.

"Berarti sudah semua ya~" tanya Kai sambil mengeluarkan kotak yang sedari tadi di bawanya dari kantong celananya. "Ini dari ku~ Aku tidur dulu ya Hyung~ Jhaljhayo Seokie-Hyung~" Kai beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan tidur membelakangi Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap kotak kecil ditanganya dan juga punggung Kai bergantian. Ia tersenyum sebelum membuka hadiah dari Kai. Ia menatap kagum hadiah Kai.

"Ini cantik sekali~" kagumnya sambil memperhatikan cincin hadiah dari Kai. Ia mencobanya dijarinya dan sangat pas dijari manisnya. Ia tersenyum melihat cincin di jari manisnya.

"Gomawo Jjonggie~" Xiumin menatap punggung Kai. Tanpa Xiumin tau, Kai kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

Skip Time

.

Oktober 2015

.

Xiumin POV.

.

Dua tahun berlalu, EXO semakin terkenal keseluruh penjuru dunia. Bulan ini Lay akan berulang tahun, yang artinya Inseok juga berulang tahun. Aku sudah tidak sabar merayakan ulang tahun Inseok bersama Hyunkyun-Hyung dan Sanji.

Inseok masih berada dirumah Sanji, Ia tumbuh denga baik. Dua tahun lalu, aku juga sempat cemas karena rahasia tentang Inseok terbongkar. Namun semuanya tidak seperti kecemasanku. Hyunkyun-Hyung berhasil mengalihkan barang-barang kami dari China sebelum sampai di Dorm EXO. Karena diantaranya ada barang-barang milik Inseok.

"Xiumin-Shii~" panggil seorang staf SM, saat ini kami memang ada digedung SM, dan aku baru saja dari toilet.

"Nde? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Staf itu memberitahu bahwa petinggi SM memanggilku. Aku heran ada apa? Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung menuju kesana.

"Xiumin-shii, kau sudah datang~ Silakan masuk~" Sooman-Sangjanim terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu.

"Ada apa Sangjanim?" tanyaku.

"Oke langsung saja. Kau tahu kan dua hari lagi ulang tahun Lay-Shii~" Aku menganggukan kepala "Dan ulang tahunnya dirayakan bersama dengan fans kalian~" kembali aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Dan sejak dua tahun lalu kau selalu absen tidak menghadiri acaranya. Boleh aku tau alasannya?" Aku terpaku.

Memang sejak dua tahun lalu aku selalu absen diacara ulang tahun Lay. Alasanya tentu saja karena aku merayakannya ulang tahun Inseok yang juga jatuh dihari yang sama dengan ulang tahun Lay.

"Minahae Sangjanim~" hanya itu yang aku ucapkan, aku tidak mungkin memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Toh Lay tidak keberatan aku tidak datang diacara ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tidak mau ada alasan lagi, tahun ini kau harus menghadiri acara itu! Kalau tidak, kau akan mendapatkan sangsinya!" putusan final dari Sangjanim tak bisa aku tolak, namun bagaimana dengan Inseok.

Aku terus melamun hingga tak sadar sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang latihan EXO.

"Loh Hyung~ Kau dari mana?" tanya Suho. Aku mengerejapkan mataku saat semua dongsaengku menatapku.

"Aku dari toilet~" jawabku.

"Gwenchana Xiu?" tanya Luhan. Aku menganggukan kepalaku lemas.

"Cha, latihan sudah selesai kita kembali kedorm!" seru Sunghwan-Hyung. Yang lain mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka, aku juga tapi aku membereskannya dengan lambat.

"Xiumin! Palliwa!" seru Sunghwan-Hyung lagi, aku langsung berdiri dan membawa tasku. Aku berjalan paling belakang.

"Xiu~" aku mendongakan wajahku dan melihat Luhan yang berdiri didepanku. "Kajja!" Luhan langsung menarik tanganku, ia juga meraih tas ku dan melemparkannya ke arah Kai.

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana?!" seru Sunghwan-Hyung.

"Jalan-jalan!" seru Hyunkyun-Hyung.

"Lulu!"

"Ya Xing-ie!"

"Baby Tao!"

Eh, ternyata bukan cuma Luhan saja, Lay dan Tao juga ikut, jangan lupakan juga Hyunkyun-Hyung.

.

Aku hanya diam saja didalam mobil. Sesekali aku menghela nafas, aku tau empat orang itu menghawatirkanku. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak megusikku.

"Kita sampai~" Aku langsung memandang tujuan kami. Rumah Sanji. Aku langsung bergegas turun.

"Eh, Oppa~" Sanji yang membuka pintu rumah tak ku hiraukan, aku langsung masuk dan mencari keberadaan Inseok.

"Umma!" seruan itu membuatku mengalihkan kepala pada yeojya cilik berkuncir dua.

"Inseok-Ah~" aku berjongkok dan merentangkan tanganku, ia langsung berlari dan memelukku. Aku menciumi wajah Inseok, ia terkekeh kecil.

"Umma~ Geli~" ia tertawa.

"Inseok-ah~" Inseok mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap tiga dongsaengku.

"Ajuci!" serunya, ia turun dari pelukan ku dan berhambur memeluk Luhan.

"Annyeong Princess~" Inseok bergantian berada di gendongan Lay dan Tao.

"Sanji-ah~ Bisa kau bawa Inseok ke kamar~ Ada yang mau kami bicarakan~" Sanji mengangukan kepalanya.

"Onni~ Eokie mau belcama Umma dan ajuci~" rengek Inseok didalam pelukan Sanji.

"Iya, nanti ya~" Sanji makin menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Jadi Xiumin-ah~ Bisa kita bicara sekarang?" Aku menatap Hyunkyun dan juga Lay, Luhan dan Tao yang balik menatap ku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong pada mereka.

.

Xiumin POV end.

.

.

Yeojya cilik berumur tiga tahun itu sedang duduk didepan jendela. Sesekali ia akan bersuara mengucapkan kata 'Umma Lama~' begitu terus sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Inseok-ah~" panggil gadis remaja berumur lima belas tahun di belakangnya.

"Canji Onni~ kenapa Umma lama?" tanya gadis cilik bernama Inseok itu pada gadis bernama Sanji. Sanji mendekati Inseok dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sabar ya~ Mungkin sebentar lagi Umma datang~" Sanji ikut menatap keluar jendela. "Eh, daripada Inseok menunggu disini, lebih baik kita menonton tv saja~" Inseok terlihat berpikir dengan tawaran Sanji. Gadis cilik berumur tiga tahun itu memang cerdas, bahkan ia sudah bisa berjalan diusia sepuluh bulan.

"Nde! Hali ini ada acala mucik! Mungkin caja ada Umma!" serunya riang sambil berlari menuju ruang tv. Inseok meraih remote dan mulai menekan tombol merah untuk menyalakannya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo! Hari ini kami berada didepan gedung agensi terbesar Seoul. SM Entertaiment! Hari ini seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya sedang diadakan Birthday Party salah satu artis dibawah naungan SM Entertaiment! Siapa lagi kalu bukan Lay-Shii dari EXO!"_

"Onni! Itu Lay Ajuci!" seru Inseok senang. "Ada Umma juga!" serunya lagi saat wajah Xiumin terlihat di layar kaca. "Eh, belalti ulang tahun Lay Ajuci cama cepelti Eokie!" serunya lagi.

"Iya, Lay Oppa memang ulang tahunya sama seperti Inseok~" jelas Sanji. Ia ikut memperhatikan acara yang sedang ditonton oleh Inseok.

"Onni! Kita kecana caja! Kan bica kecemu cama Cen ajuci dan Klis ajuci!" Sanji terlihat berpikir.

"Hm kita tidak bisa kesana Inseok-ah~ Kau tidak lihat disana sangat ramai, nanti kalau kau hilang bagaimana?" cemas Sanji.

"Ayolah Onni~ Bbuing bbuing~" Ugh, Sanji mengalihkan pandanganya dari Inseok yang sedang beraegyo. Salahkan Tao yang mengajari Inseok beraegyo.

"Arra!" Sanji akhirnya pasrah saja, ia menuntun Inseok menuju kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

Ribuan orang berdiri berdesakan, sesekali mereka meneriakan nama artis kesayangan mereka. Tak lupa dengan atribut yang mereka bawa mereka angkat tinggi-tinggi berharap sang artis dapat melihatnya.

Di atas panggung terlihat dua belas namja member EXO. Bukan hanya mereka saja, ada juga beberapa sunbae mereka yang hadir antara lain, Yunho TVXQ, Taemin dan Minho SHINee, Luna, Sulli dan Krystal F(X), Hyoyeon, Seohyun, Taeyeon dan Tiffany SNSD, juga Siwon, Zhoumi, Henry, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Donghae, Kangin dan Shindong Super Junior.

Acara dimulai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun Xiumin tidak terlalu fokus pada acara. Ia terlihat gelisah. Beberapa kali ia ditegur oleh Sunghwan. Namun kembali ia tidak fokus. Pikirnya melayang kepada Inseok. Entah kenapa firasatnya bilang sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Xiumin! Sangjanim memperhatikanmu!" Xiumin langsung menatap petinggi SM yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan member Super Junior, namun matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Xiumin. Xiumin menghela nafas. Ia kemudian memasang senyumnya pada para fans. Ia mencoba menikmati acara yang sedang berlangsung.

.

.

"Inseok-ah~ Disini penuh sekali~ Tidak mungkin kita bisa melihat mereka~" Sanji mendongakan kepalanya berusaha untuk melihat kearah depan.

"Kita pulang saja ya~ Nonton di rumah saja~" Sanji menyerah untuk bisa melihat kearah panggung yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Inseok?" Sanji menunduk, matanya membulat saat tidak menemukan Inseok disampingnya.

"Inseok!" seruya sambil menunduk mencari Inseok.

"Kim In Seok!" serunya lagi.

Sanji tak tau kalau gadis cilik itu sedang berjalan menerobos puluhan ribu fans.

.

.

"Uch, cenapa banyak olang cekali ci~ Eokie tidak bica lewat~" keluh yeojya cilik itu, beberapa kali tubuh kecilnya tertabrak tubuh-tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"Ah, cecana caja!" Inseok berusaha menobros tubuh-tubuh besar disekitarnya. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil, ia tersenyum saat diirnya berdiri didepan sebuah tiang tinggi berkarat.

"Calau dali cini pacti bica liat umma!" serunya senang. Kemudian kaki-kaki kecil itu mulai memanjat tiang usang tersebut, tanpa tau resiko apa yang akan diterimanya.

.

.

"Inseok-ah!" Sanji, entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari gerombolan fans, dan berada dibelakang panggung.

"Sanji?" Sanji menatap seorang namja tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Junghoon Ajhussi!" Sanji menghampiri Junghoon dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Junghoon.

"I-itu~ I-inseok Hilang!" serunya, airmata keluar dari pelupuk yeojya lima belas tahun itu.

"Sanji?" tubuh Sanji membeku mendengar suara itu. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Hyunkyun dan juga Xiumin yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"A-ajhussi~ O-oppa~"

"Kenapa kau disini? Inseok mana?" tanya Xiumin. Tubuh Sanji bergetar, dan airmata makin deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Waeyo?" Hyunkyun menghampiri Sanji dan merangkulnya.

"M-Minahae O-oppa~ M-mianhae~"

"Waeyo? Inseok mana?"

"Oke, Xiumin-Shii, tenang oke"

"Waeyo Hyung?" tanya Hyunkyun penasaran. Junghoon menatap Sanji yang masih menangis dipelukan Hyunkyun sebelum berbalik menatap Xiumin.

"Inseok... Hilang"

"MWO! Hyung! Jangan bercanda!" seru Xiumin marah.

"M-Mianhae o-oppa~ T-tadi I-inseok ingin melihat acara lebih dekat, tapi saat aku berusaha maju, dia sudah tidak ada disampingku~ Mianhae oppa~" sesal Sanji masih dengan airmata.

Tubuh Xiumin lemas seketika, ia hampir saja jatuh kalau Junghoon tak menahan tubuhnya. Air mata telah mengumpul diujung matanya.

"O-oppa~" Sanji mendekati Xiumin dan memeluk lengannya.

"A-aku h-harus m-mencarinya~"Xiumin menepis pelukan Sanji pelan, dan mencoba berjalan.

"Kau mau kemana Kim Min Seok!" tubuh Xiumin membatu, ia mengenal suara ini. Salah satu petinggi SM. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang belum membalikan badannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau mau kemana Kim Min Seok. Acara ini belum selesai!" Xiumin berbalik dan menatap pria baruh baya itu.

"Aku siap menerima semua sangsi dari anda Sangjanim! Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang." Xiumin hendak berjalan pergi, namun terdengar teriakan dari arah penonton. Mereka mendekati kumpulan penonton itu. Bahkan yang ada diatas panggung juga turun dan mencoba mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sunghwan pada salah satu yeojya yang terlihat terkejut. Yeojya itu menunjuk sesuatu diatas menara.

"I-itu~ A-ada y-yang m-memanjat! D-dan i-itu a-anak kecil!" serunya sambil menunjuk objek yang terlihat sangat kecil dari bawah. Mereka mendongak dan berusaha melihat objek yang ditunjuk yeojya itu. Mereka memicingkan mata mereka.

"OMO! ITU INSEOK!" seru Sanji setelah berhasil melihat objek tersebut.

"MWO? Jangan bercanda Sanji! Mana mungkin!" seru Xiumin.

"Aku yakin oppa! Tadi Inseok mengenakan pakaian itu!" seru Sanji lagi. Tubuh Xiumin lemas seketika. Ia limbrung dan ditangkap oleh Kris.

"O-ottoke~ I-inseok-ah~" lirih Xiumin sambil mentap anak kecil yang ada diatas sana. Tiang setinggi dua puluh meter lebih itu terlihat bergoyang-goyang.

"Siapa itu Inseok? Apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu?" tanya Sunghwan. Xiumin mendongak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Inseok bagian dari keluarga kami Ge~" Lay menatap Sunghwan. Xiumin hanya diam sambil menangis.

"KYYAA!" seru Sanji saat tiang itu bergoyang karena pergerakan Inseok.

"Ya Tuhan! Lakukan sesuatu!" seru Tiffany.

"O-omona! Kai!" semua menatap Taemin bingung. Para fans sudah dibubarkan oleh staf SM. Dan reporter juga sudah disuruh menjauhi lokasi. Yang tersisa hanya para artis SM dan beberapa staf SM.

"Waeyo Minnie?" tanya Minho. Taemin menujuk kearah tiang yang semakin bergoyang. Dan mereka terkejut melihat Kai memanjat tiang itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kita harus mencari sesuatu untuk berjaga-jaga dibawah!" seru Yunho.

"Spanduk hyung!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk spanduk diatas panggung. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. Yunho, Chanyeol dan beberapa namja lainnya melepas spanduk tersebut dan menbentangkannya dibawah tiang.

"Xiu!" panggil Kris sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Xiumin. "Ya Tuhan! Xiumin pingsan!" serunya.

"Bawa kedalam Kris!" seru Taeyeon. Kris menganguk dan mengendong Xiumin kedalam gedung, Tao dan Lay mengikuti bersama Taeyeon, Tiffany, Seohyun, Luna dan Krystal.

.

Beralih pada Kai yang sedang memanjat tiang. Ia berusaha memanjat tanpa melihat ke bawah. Ia terus melihat keatas, dimana anak kecil bernama Inseok sedang berdiri dalam diam.

"I-inseok-ah~" panggil Kai pelan, tak ingin mengagetkan anak kecil tersebut.

"Eh, Ajuci? Cenapa ajuci ikut naik juga? Nanti calo ajuci jatuh bagaimana?" Kai terdiam mendengar kata-kata anak kecil itu. 'Seharusnya ia ketakutan diatas sini, kenapa malah menceramahiku?' pikir Kai.

"Harusnya ajhussi yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau ada diatas sini? Nanti kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Eokie mau melihat umma~"

"Umma? Siapa ummamu?"

"Minceok Umma~"

'Minseok? apa ini Inseok yang selalu disebut Seokie-Hyung dalam tidurnya?'

"Ajuci?" panggil Inseok karena Kai hanya diam saja. Inseok memandang wajah Kai yang terlihat cukup dekat denganya. Inseok menjulurkan tanganya hendak menyetuh wajah Kai, namun ia malah terpeleset, dan hampir jatuh. Orang-orang yang ada dibawah tiang berteriak terkejut saat Inseok hampir terjatuh. Kai juga menatap Inseok terkejut.

"Diam disana! Jangan bergerak! Ajhussi akan menurunkanmu!" seru Kai. Ia naik dan mendekati Inseok.

"Anni! Eokie mau lihat Umma!" seru Inseok, ia berusaha naik lebih tinggi, dan lagi-lagi ia tergelincir karena telapak tanganya yang licin.

"Ajhussi akan membawamu ke Umma mu!" seru Kai lagi. Inseok melihat kebawah, kearah Kai.

"Jinjayo? Ajuci kenal cama Umma?" tanya Inseok riang. Kai mengangukan kepalanya, tubuh Kai dan Inseok mulai bergetar kedinginan, karena angin diatas sangat kecang.

"Kajja kita turun~" Kai menjulurkan tangannya dan berharap Inseok menerimanya. Inseok menjulurkan tanganya, dan mulai turun mendekati Kai. Namun naas, pijakan yang menopang kaki Inseok rapuk dan patah. Untung yeojya cilik itu sempat berpegangan pada bagian atasnya, jadilah ia bergelantungan. Karena terkejut, ia mulai menangis.

"Hiks, ajuci~ Appo~" tangisnya, mungkin tangannya yang digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sakit.

"Tahan sebentar Inseok-ah!" Kai naik lagi dan mendekati Inseok, tapi sepertinya yeojya cilik itu tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya, ia mulai merosot perlahan dan jatuh. Kai yang terkejut langsung melompat dan meraih tubuh gadis cilik itu, ia memeluk Inseok dan mengorbankan punggungnya menghantam tanah keras dibawahnya.

.

Sedangkan dibawah, Luhan dan juga Chen menatap takut pada tiang yang semakin bergoyang.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Kai dan Inseok diatas sana?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa.

"Chen-ah~ Apa dia Inseok yang dibicarakan Tao dua tahun lalu?" tanya Suho sambil menatap Chen. Walaupun terlihat penasaran, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan dua orang diatas sana.

"Nde~" jawab Chen singkat.

"Apa hubungan anak kecil itu dengan Xiumin-Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun juga. Chen dan Luhan saling pandang.

"Kami tidak bisa menjawabnya, biarkan nanti Xiumin sendiri yang menceritakan~" jawab Hyunkyun. Ia menatap keatas dengan khawatir.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Sanji saat melihat Inseok yang bergelantungan.

"Inseok-ah!" seru Chen dan Luhan bersamaan.

Yang lain juga menatap takut pada yeojya cilik itu. Yunho, Chanyeol, Shindong, Kangin, Minho, Donghae, Siwon, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Sehun dan Zhoumi mencengkram spanduk dengan erat, mereka terus menatap keatas dan mengamati pergerakan Inseok dan juga Kai.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru orang-orang disana saat Inseok dan Kai jatuh, mereka yang memegang spanduk semakin banyak, dan bergerak mencoba menangkap arah jatuhnya Kai.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**HotAru. kaiTani :: **Ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**yeolExotic :: **Ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**Anasthasya Baby Pooh ::** hehe lama ya nunggunya, mian, jaringannya lagi lelet~ haha emang harus di tbc-in biar makin penasaran #plak# kita doain aja~ hahaha #dibuang kemars# Ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**tweety. airy ga login ::** mianhae~ Brie lama karena jaringan~ yups, tebakan kamu hampir benar! #ngasih piring satu lusin# kapan ya mereka tau tentang Inseok~ #sok misterius# haha ditunggu aja~ Ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**ariesassy ::** weee jangan, ini aja Brie gak tega nyakitin Xiu #hug Xiu#bilang aja gak mau cepek mikir#plak# Brie gak bsa bkin konflik yang berat2~ Ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**Augesteca ::** lihat aja dichap yang akan datang~ #plak# ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**BellaKyungSoo ::** mungkin, bisa jadi Xiu mimpiin kamu #dibuang ke mars sma Kai# Ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah Review~

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ::** ehm gimana ya~ #sok misterius#disamber petir# haha, tunggu aja jawabanya dichap yang akan datang~ Ini dah Lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**KID ::** yups mereka mulai baikkan~ kelanjutan hubungan KaiXiu, silakan ditunggu aja~ Hahahahah #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**needtexotic ::** hohoho duijang kan emang serem #kabur# iya tuh Kris gangu aja #kabur lagi# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Riyoung Kim ::** jadi pengen gado2 #gak nyambung# kali ini panjang juga gak? ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**13ginger ::** yaaayyy! #ikutan terak# kapan ya~ #sok misterius#dibacok# tunggu aja, ntar mereka juga tau kok~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**is0live89 ::** iya untuk sementara Xiu ma Inseok harus pisah dulu~ Mungkin secepatnya, Kai akan tau tentang Inseok~ ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**HyunieWoo ::** bukan, itu Xiu, dia bru pulang dari rumkit, trus ngeliahat KaiTae deh, yups, Prince manager dah tau, dia juga tau siapa itu Sanji #oops# ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**ajib4ff ::** hahaha, bertambah lagi KaiXiu Ship #tos# iya kan bapak ma emaknya jago dance #nunjuk KaiXiu# ini dah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~

**KyuMinKaiXiu ::** hehehe iya Thehunie emang negemesin #nyubit pipi thehun# dianginin# Sanji? siapaya~ #sok misterius#plak# tenang gak secepet itu kok endnya~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

.

Yos gomawo buat yang dah review~

Ah, satu lagi, Brie mau bales satu review yang di chap 2.

**cuckooMommy ::** ya ampun, gak segitux juga kali, Xiu juga gak bakalan baca ff jelek milik Brie~ yups, emang bener, imajinasi Brie emang liar, trus masalah buat loe? couplenya Kai? duh Brie sih lebih ngarep jadi couplenya Hyoyeon~ yang bilang Xiu waria siapa sih? kamu ndiri kan? Ya, kan Brie baru belajar, jadi maklum aja kalo tulisan Brie gak MUTU! btw, thaks ya dah mau cape2 BACA DAN REVIEW FF GAK MUTU ini! Bye!

.

huft, maaf ya, brie marah2 gak jelas gitu, abaikan aja balesan review yang paling bawah itu, ya kecuali yang merasa pemilik panname itu.

Brie itu sebernya gak masalah dengan review-an macam itu. Dan Brie gak suka ngeluarin kata-kata kasar, tapi berhubung suasana hati Brie lagi gak bagus, jadinya gitu deh~

ya udah lah, sekali lagi, mian kalo ada yang merasa gak suka ma ff ini, dan gak cocok dengan couplenya ato malah dengan Brie.

Apa kah ff ini update cepat? kebetulan jaringannya laghi bersahabat dengan Brie, makanya bisa cepet update~ haha.

Yosh, segitu aja, sekali lagi gomawo yang dah review, yang udah fav jga..

Salam, Brie APel ^_^V Pyong!


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Out The Best**

**KAIXIU**

**Cast :: **

Xiumin - Kai

**Other Cast :: **

EXO Member, Im Hyun Kyun (Manajer EXO-M), Lee Sung Hwan (Manajer EXO-K), Kim In Seok (Oc), Zhang Liu Ai (Oc), Kim Jung Hoon (Prince Manajer Super Junior), Im San Jin/Sanji (Oc), SM Town Artist, Petinggi SM Ent.

**Pairing ::**

KaiXiu

KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, HunHan.

**Genre ::**

Huft/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rate ::**

T

**Summary ::**

'Bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini'

**Disclaimer :: **

EXO © SM Entertainment. Let Out The Best © Brie APel.

**Warning ::**

MPREG! YAOI! OOC!

.

.

.

A/N ::

Annyeong~

Brie balik lagi~

Gomawo buat yang dah review~

Oke~

Selamat menikmati~

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

"Chen-ah~ Apa dia Inseok yang dibicarakan Tao dua tahun lalu?" tanya Suho sambil menatap Chen. Walaupun terlihat penasaran, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan dua orang diatas sana.

"Nde~" jawab Chen singkat.

"Apa hubungan anak kecil itu dengan Xiumin-Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun juga. Chen dan Luhan saling pandang.

"Kami tidak bisa menjawabnya, biarkan nanti Xiumin sendiri yang menceritakan~" jawab Hyunkyun. Ia menatap keatas dengan khawatir.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Sanji saat melihat Inseok yang bergelantungan.

"Inseok-ah!" seru Chen dan Luhan bersamaan.

Yang lain juga menatap takut pada yeojya cilik itu. Yunho, Chanyeol, Shindong, Kangin, Minho, Donghae, Siwon, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Sehun dan Zhoumi mencengkram spanduk dengan erat, mereka terus menatap keatas dan mengamati pergerakan Inseok dan juga Kai.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru orang-orang disana saat Inseok dan Kai jatuh, mereka yang memegang spanduk semakin banyak, dan bergerak mencoba menangkap arah jatuhnya Kai.

.

Kai memeluk Inseok erat, Inseok mendogakkan kepalanya.

"Ajuci~"

"Sssttt... Tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku~" Kai mendekap Inseok dengan erat, ia merasakan rasa sayang yang besar pada yeojya cilik dipelukannya.

'Benarkan kau anak Seokie-Hyung? Lalu siapa Ayahmu?' batin Kai, mereka sudah hampir mencapai tanah. Kai memejamkan matanya, pasrah bila ia yang terluka asalkan anak dalam pelukannya tetap aman.

Dug! Dug! Dug!

Kai merasakan tubuhnya memantul sebelum akhirnya diam sepenuhnya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit.

"KAI! Gwenchana?!" ia seperti mengenali suara bass orang ini, ia membuka matanya dan melihat para sunbae dan hyungnya juga Sehun mengerumuninya.

"Syukurlah~" Kai menghempaskan kepalanya kembali saat ia tau dirinya dan Inseok selamat.

"Inseok-ah!" Luhan menyeruak masuk kedalam kumpulan orang-orang dan mengambil Inseok dari pelukan Kai.

"Lulu Ajuci~" Inseok memeluk leher Luhan erat, ia kembali menangis. Hyoyeon menyelimuti tubuh Inseok dengan selimut yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Gomawo Kai~" ucap Chen, ia sesekali mengelus rambut Inseok.

"Cen jhuci~" panggil Inseok. Chen meraih Inseok kedalam pelukanya dan menciumi rambut yeojya cilik itu.

"Sssttt, gwenchana?" tanya Chen, ia mengusap punggung Inseok.

"Eokie mau cetemu Umma~" pintanya. Chen menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya.

"Nde~ Kita kedalam ne~" Hyunkyun ikut mengelus rambut Inseok, ia merangkul Sanji yang juga menangis.

Akhirnya mereka kedalam, keruangan dimana Xiumin berada, diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Inseok-ah!" seru Tao dan Lay saat melihat Chen menggendong Inseok. Mereka berdiri dan mendekati Chen. Tao dan Lay menciumi pucuk kepala Inseok.

"Syukurlah~" ucap Kris, ia masih duduk dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai alas kepala Xiumin.

"Xiumin-Hyung belum sadar?" tanya Suho sambil mendekati Kris dan duduk disampingnya.

"Tadi sempat sadar, tapi pingsan lagi~" jelas Tiffany, ia mengosok leher Xiumin dengan minyak agar Xiumin lekas sadar.

"Umma~" Inseok menatap Xiumin sedih. Ia kembali menagis dipelukan Chen.

"Stt, gwenchana. Inseok bangunkan Umma ne~" pinta Chen ia menyerahkan Inseok pada Tiffany dan mendekatinya pada Xiumin.

"Umma~ Illona~ Umma~" Inseok mengoyangkan tubuh Xiumin berharap Xiumin bangun. "Umma~ Hiks~ Umma malah cama Eokie ya? Mianhae umma~ hiks~" Tiffany mengelus punggung Inseok. Inseok berbalik dan menatap Tiffany. "Ajuma~ Umma cenapa tidak bangun?" tanyanya. Tiffany hanya tersenyum.

"Eugh~" Xiumin mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Kris langsung menahan tubuhnya, saat Xiumin mencoba bangun.

"Umma~" Xiumin segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping dan menemukan yeojya cilik yang sedang menangis dipangkuan Tiffany.

"I-inseok-ah~" Xiumin segera meraih Inseok kedalam pelukannya dan kembali menangis.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya menyaksikkan interaksi antara Inseok dan Xiumin. Kai yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka menatap mereka sendu. Entah mengapa ingin rasanya ia ikut bergabung besama dua orang berwajah mirip itu.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Xiumin dan member EXO-M serta Hyunkyun duduk bersama dengan para petinggi SM, sunbae mereka dan juga member EXO-K yang bertindak sebagai pendengar.

Mereka mendegarkan penjelas Xiumin tentang Inseok. Awalnya sunbae mereka memilih untuk tidak ikut campur, namun baik Xiumin atau member EXO yang lain tidak keberatan kalau sunbae mereka tau tentang Inseok.

Lalu dimanakah yeojya cilik itu? Ia bersama Sanji sedang diluar ruangan. Karena menurut petinggi SM keduanya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui masalah orang dewasa.

Xiumin menceritakan saat ia mengandung dan tak diketahui oleh member lain. Bagaimana ia menyembunyikan perut buncitnya. Juga bagaimana ia bisa tetap melakukan dance tanpa membahayakan kandunganya. Juga pada saat, Liu Ai, bibi Lay yang sebenarnya datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Lay, namun malah membantunya melahirkan. Semuanya ia ceritakan. Kecuali satu...

"Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Kim Youngmin setelah Xiumin menyelesaikan ceritnya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Inseok hanya milik ku Sangjanim" jawab Xiumin membuat yang lain menatapnya iba. Luhan yang ada disamping kiri Xiumin mengengam tangan Xiumin. Ia tau bagaimana perasan Xiumin sekarang.

"Hyung~" lirih Kai sambil menatap Xiumin. Yang lain menatap Kai bingung. "Inseok, dia putriku kan?" lanjutnya. Yang lain menatap Kai terkejut. Xiumin tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia balik mengengam telapak tangan Luhan erat.

"Anni, Inseok hanya putriku!" serunya dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Hyung~"

"Cukup Kai-shii! Jangan memaksa Xiumin Hyung!" seru Chen, ia tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Lay yang tau kekasihnya emosi mengelus punggung Chen menenagkannya.

Brak!

"Umma!" mereka sedikit terkejut saat Inseok mendobrak pintu dan berhambur meneluk Xiumin.

"I-Inseok-ah~" seru Sanji ia berdiri didepan pintu dan memandang takut kedalam ruangan. "J-jhwesonghamnida~ S-saya s-sudah m-menahan-n-nya t-ta-" Sanji berkata gugup.

"Sanji-ah~" Sanji menatap Hyunkyun yang melambaikan tanganya kearahnya. Sanji takut-takut berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Hyunkyun, ia lalu duduk disamping Hyunkyun, sedikit bersembunyi dibelakang Hyunkyun.

Seolah tidak ada yang memperhatikanya. Inseok asyik bermanja dipangkuan Xiumin. Ia sesekali terkikik saat Xiumin menciumi wajahnya.

Para yeojya menatap gemas pada Inseok. Ingin sekali mereka bermain dengan Inseok yang imut. Mereka terus memperhatikan Inseok dan Xiumin.

Inseok yang merasa ditatap, mengalihkan pandanganya dan tersenyum pada orang-orang didepannya. Ia menatap Xiumin dan berbisik. Xiumin tersenyum padanya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Inseok mau memperkenalkan dirinya" ucap Xiumin. Inseok berdiri dari pangukan Xiumin kemudian berdiri agak ketengah, menghadap kearah para petinggi SM, para Sunbae dan juga member EXO-K.

"Annyeongaceo~ Kim In Ceok Imnida~ Banggapceumnida~" ucap Inseok dengan gayanya yang imut.

Taeyeon, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Seohyun, Luna, Sulli dan Krystal hampir berteriak melihat keimutan Inseok. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry, Taemin, Minho, Baekhyun dan D.O. Menatap Inseok gemas.

Kai menatap Inseok intens. Inseok sangat mirip dengan Xiumin. Hanya bibir dan hidungnya yang berbeda. Saat tersenyum pun, Inseok memiliki senyum Xiumin.

Inseok tersenyum pada semua orang yang baru dilihatnya. Memang selama ini Inseok hanya dekat dengan Xiumin, Sanji, Hyunkyun dan juga para pamannya; Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen dan Tao. Inseok sangat senang melihat orang-orang baru.

Inseok mengedarkan pandaganya kepada orang-orang dewasa didepannya. Kemudian matanya berhenti pada Kai yang juga menatapnya.

"Ajuci!" pekiknya dan berlari menuju Kai lalu memeluknya.

"Inseok!" seru Xiumin terkejut. Inseok tak mendengarkan panggilan Xiumin malah memeluk Kai erat.

"Ajuciiii~ Gomawo~" ucapnya dengan imut. Kai mengelus punggung Inseok. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka anak kecil dipelukannya adalah putrinya, walaupun Xiumin belum mau mmbenarkan.

"Nde~" lirih Kai, ia mendekap Inseok erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Lepasakan Inseok!" Kai menatap Xiumin yang ada dihadapannya. Kai perlahan melepaskan pelukanya pada Inseok, namun yeojya cilik itu enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Inseok mengeratkan lenganya pada leher Kai.

"Inseok!" seru Xiumin sambil menarik Inseok. Inseok berontak.

"Umma! Eokie mau cama ajuci~" rengek Inseok tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Anni! Inseok ikut Umma sekarang!" seru Xiumin.

"Hyung~"

"Diam! Kai-shii!" bentak Xiumin pada Kai.

"Umma! Eokie mau cama ajuci!" seru Inseok saat Xiumin hampir berhasil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Anni! Inseok ikut Umma! Sekarang!" seru Xiumin lagi. Inseok mulai menagis mendengar suara Xiumin yang meninggi. Yang lain tak berkutik, mereka hanya melihat saja. Tak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan Xiumin dan Kai.

"Hyung! Kau menyakitinya!" seru Kai sambil menepis tangan Xiumin. Xiumin menatap Kai tajam.

"Kim In Seok!" bentak Xiumin saat berhasil melepaskan pelukan Inseok pada Kai dan mengendongnya. Yeojya cilik itu meronta dalam gendongan Xiumin sambil menangis.

"Hiks! Umma! Eokie mau cama juci! Umma Jahat! Eokie Benci Umma!" seru Inseok sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Xiumin.

Xiumin yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Inseok sedih. Perlahan Xiumin menurunkan Inseok dan segera berlari keluar ruangan. Tak memperdulikan Inseok yang menangis dan memangil namanya.

"Xiumin Ge!" seru Lay dan Tao. Mereka hendak mengejar Xiumin, namun Kris dan Chen menahan mereka.

"Inseok-ah~" Luhan menghampiri Inseok dan mengendongnya. Menenangkan Inseok yang terus memanggil Xiumin.

"Hyung~ Berikan Inseok pada ku~" pinta Kai, Luhan terlihat ragu, namun melihat Kai yang memelas, Luhan memberikan Inseok pada Kai. Inseok langsung memeluk Kai erat.

Kai mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk Inseok. Setelah dirasa Inseok cukup tenang. Ia berjalan meraih jaketnya dan jaket milik Inseok lalu memakaikannya.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin-shii" tanya Lee Sooman. Kai yang selesai memakaikan Inseok jaket menatap atasanya itu dan tersenyum.

"Mianhae Sangjanim~ Saya siap menerima semua sanksinya. Tapi ijinkan saya menyelesaikan masalah ini~" Kai mengendong Inseok, ia membungkukan badannya pada yang lain dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kai!" Kai yang hendak membuka pintu, membalikan badanya dan menatap Taemin yang memanggilnya. "Hwaiting!" seru Taemin sambil mengepalkan tanganya memberi semangat. Kai tersenyum, ia menganggukan kepalanya, membungkuk sekali lagi dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Er.. Taemin-ah~ Kau tidak cemburu pada Kai?" tanya Tao takut-takut. Taemin menatap namja bermata panda itu bingung.

"Cemburu kenapa?" jawab Minho. Tao tersenyum kikuk pada Minho.

"Bukankah Kai menyukai Taemin?" ucap Chen. Taemin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu! Taemin itu milikku!" seru Minho dan memeluk Taemin posesif. Para namja yang ada disana memutar bola mata mereka malas. Siwon dan Donghae yang duduk disamping Minho menjitak kepala namja bermarga Choi itu.

"Hehehe, kalian pasti salah sangka" ucap Taemin riang.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Aku dan Kai itu hanya bersahabat. Yang disukai Kai kan Xiumin Hyung~" ucap Taemin riang.

"MWO?!" seru member EXO terkejut. Yeojyadeul mengelengkan kepala mereka.

Akhirnya mereka bercerita banyak tentang Inseok. Yang membuat member EXO-K iri.

"Huh~ Aku kalah sama Hoobae ku~" keluh Donghae.

"Apa maksudnya Oppa?" tanya Krystal bingung.

"Iya, Kai saja yang lebih muda dariku sudah jadi Appa~ Hyukkie-ah~ Kapan kita punya baby~" ucapnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk. Kangin dan Shindong menjitak kepala Donghae sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya blusing.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Hyunkyun menatap Sanji yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Sanji terlihat batuk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Sanji-ah! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Hyunkyun.

"Ada apa Ge?" tanya Luhan.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. S-ssseeesss-sssaakkk..." ucap Sanji sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Hyunkyun melebarkan matanya.

"Mwo? Sanji-ah!" panik Hyunkyun, ia merebahkan Sanji, dengan kepala beralaskan pahanya.

"Waeyo?" Junghoon bersama yang lain megampiri Hyunkyun dan menatap Sanji yang masih memukul-mukul dadanya dan mulai menangis.

"Sanji-ah, kau bawa obatmu?" tanya Hyunkyun, wajahnya makin panik saat Sanji mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiks.. Sssssseeesssaaakkkk... U-uuuummmmmaaaa..." lirih Sanji. Hyunkyun akhirnya memangku Sanji dan menempelkan telinga Sanji pada dadanya.

"Sssttt.. Gwenchanayo~ Uljima~" Hyunkyun mengelus punggung Sanji dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Sssttt... Gwencanayo~ Umma disini~" Sanji mencengkram baju depan Hyunkyun, dan berangsur-angsur tangis Sanji reda, ia juga sudah mulai menghentikan pukulan didadanya. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Ssssttt... Gwenchana~ Umma disini~" ucap Hyunkyun berulang-ulang bagai mantara yang menengkan Sanji yang mendengarkan detak jantung Hyunkyun. Dan perlahan Sanji mulai tertidur, sambil berguma 'Umma'.

"G-gege~" panggil Tao pelan, Hyunkyun menatap Tao dan yang lain.

"K-kau u-umma S-sanji?" Hyunkyun menatap Sanji yang tertidur sambil tersenyum.

"Nde~ Sanji putriku yang lahir lima belas tahun yang lalu~" ucap Hyunkyun kemudian mengecup kening Sanji. Mereka tekejut mendengar pengakuan Hyunkyun. Termasuk seorang namja yang sedari tadi menatap Hyunkyun dan Sanji dengan cemburu.

'Sanji~ Putri Hyunkyun~ Berarti Sanji~ Putriku juga~' ucap namja tersebut dan terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

.

.

Xiumin berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak menghiraukan udara yang semakin dingin ataupun dimana dirinya berada.

"_Umma Jahat! Eokie Benci Umma!" _Xiumin tergiang dengan ucapan putri kecilnya.

"Inseok membenciku~" lirih Xiumin. Merasa capek berjalan, Xiumin duduk disebuah bangku.

Ia memandang kosong jalan yang mulai sepi karena malam sudah sangat larut. Ia merasakan pipinya basah. Ia kembali menangis mengingat putrinya membencinya. Ia tak berniat menghapus air matanya.

Xiumin tersentak saat melihat gelas kertas yang asapnya masih mengepul berada dihadapanya. Ia menatap kedepan dan melihat yeojya cilik memengang gelas tersebut.

"Umma~ Ini cangat panac~ Eokie tidak kuat mena'anya~" rajuk yeojya cilik yang ternyata Inseok itu. Xiumin yang tak tega menerima gelas kertas tersebut. Inseok mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya yang terasa panas. Xiumin hanya menatap putri kecilnya itu. Inseok kemudian berusaha untuk duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Ajuci~ Bancu Eokie~" pinta Inseok pada seseorang yang tak disadari Xiumin duduk disampingnya. Namja disamping Xiumin terkekeh kecil dan membantu Inseok untuk duduk. Xiumin hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya.

"Hyung~" panggil Kai saat Xiumin memperhatikannya dan Inseok. Xiumin mengalihkan pandangnya dari Kai.

Perlahan Xiumin mulai meminum isi dari gelasnya. Kemudian melirik namja berkulit tan yang sedang meminumkan Inseok isi gelasnya. Xiumin melebarkan matanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memberikan Inseok kopi!" pekik Xiumin dan menjauhkan gelas yang dipegang Kai.

"Umma~ Eokie maci mau cokelatnya~" Inseok berusaha meraih gelas ditangan Kai. Xiumin kembali mengalihkan pandanganya saat Kai terkekeh kecil karena perkiraannya salah.

"Ommo~ Lihat mereka, keluarga yang serasi~" Xiumin menatap dua orang yeojya yang menatap kearahnya sambil bergosip.

"Iya, lihat istrinya sepertinya sedang cemburu karena suaminya lebih memperhatikan anak mereka~ Aigo~ Lucunya~"

Kai terkikik saat melihat wajah Xiumin yang bersemu merah. Kai kemudian berdiri sambil mengendong Inseok yang masih asyik dengan cokelat hangatnya. Ia memandang Xiumin dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Xiumin memandang tangan Kai yang terulur padanya. Kai berdecak dan meraih tangan kanan Xiumin yang tak memengang gelas. Kemudian menariknya pelan.

Kai mengajak Xiumin dan Inseok kesebuah tempat karoke keluarga. Kai lalu memesan sebuah ruangan keluarga. Xiumin hanya diam saja saat Kai mengandengnya menuju ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang cukup besar dan terdapat tempat bermain untuk anak-anak. Inseok yang melihat banyak mainan meronta minta diturunkan. Setelah diturnkan, Kai melepaskan jaket milik Inseok. Kemudian yeojya cilik tiga tahun itu berlari menuju tempat bermainnya.

Kai tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian Kai menuntun Xiumin untuk duduk disofa yang ada disana.

Keduanya hanya diam, bahkan saat pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan makanan mereka pun, keduanya masih diam.

"Umma! Ajuci!" seru Inseok pada Xiumin dan Kai ia terlihat senang sekali dengan maiannya.

"Dia cantik sepertimu Hyung~" puji Kai yang terus memperhatikan Inseok. Xiumin yang tadi memperhatikan Inseok beralih menatap Kai.

Kai yang merasa Xiumin menatapnya, balik menatap Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Kai meraih tangan Xiumin dan mengengamnya.

"Mianhae Hyung~" ucap Kai dengan tulus. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Xiumin. Xiumin menundukan kepalanya. Dan perlahan menarik tanganya yang dari Kai. "Hyung~" Kai menatap kecewa saat Xiumin menarik tangannya.

"Inseok hanya putriku Kai~" lirih Xiumin. Airmata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung~" Kai meraih wajah Xiumin dan menghapus airmata Xiumin.

"Ku mohon Kai~ Jangan ambil Inseok dari ku~" lirih Xiumin sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni, aku tidak mungkin memisahkan Inseok darimu, Hyung~" Kai menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya. Xiumin menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Kai.

"Hyung~ Mau kah kau bercerita padaku~ Bagaimana Inseok tiga tahun ini?" tanya Kai, ia mengelus punggung Xiumin. Xiumin makin menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Kai dan mulai bercerita.

"Dia bisa berjalan saat umurnya sepuluh bulan. Lalu mulai makan bubur pertamanya saat umur tujuh bulan. Inseok mulai mengeluarkan kata pertamanya saat umurnya lima belas bulan. Dan kau tahu, kata pertamanya adalah 'Da'. Luhan bilang itu artinya 'Panda'. Saat itu Tao langsung memekik senang" Xiumin tertawa kecil mengingat Tao yang kegirangan mendengar kata pertama Inseok. Kai tetap mengelus punggung Xiumin, ia juga ikut tertawa kecil mendegarnya. Membayangkan dirinya juga ada disana dan mengikuti perkembangan Inseok.

"Mianhae Hyung~" ucap Kai lirih. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Anni~ Kau tidak salah, aku yang terlalu bodoh karena mencintaimu~" ucap Xiumin pelan, sangat pelan namun Kai dapat mendengarkannya. Kai tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menagkupkan telapak tanganya pada wajah Xiumin.

"Kau tidak bodoh Hyung~ Aku juga terlalu penakut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan malah melakukan hal yang jahat pada mu~" Xiumin mendogakan wajahnya dan menatap langsung kedalam bola mata Kai, ia melihat penyesalan yang sangat besar dari namja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Xiumin bingung. Kai tersenyum,ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Xiumin.

"Saranghamnida~" Xiumin melebarkan matanya, ia melepaskan tangan Kai dari wajahnya.

"M-mwo? K-kau-" Kai kembali terseyum ia meraih tangan Xiumin dan baru Kai sadari Xiumin mengunakan cincin pemberiannya saat ulang tahun Xiumin. Kai mengelus cincin itu dan mengecupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Seokie Hyung~" Xiumin makin melebarkan matanya. Ia melepaskan tangan Kai dari tangannya lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Kai.

"Gheojhitmal!" seru Xiumin. Kai menyeritkan keningnya.

"Mwo? Jhoyo? Gheojhitmal? Wae?" ulang Kai, Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"K-Kau k-kan m-mencintai Taemin~" lirih Xiumin. Kai melongo mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"Mwo? Taemin Hyung?" Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutya, Xiumin terkejut mendengar tawa Kai. Xiumin tersenyum miris. Ternyata benar Kai mencintai Taemin.

"Hyung~" Kai kembali membalikkan tubuh Xiumin hingga menghadapnya. Kai terkejut melihat airmata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi Xiumin. "Uljima~" Kai mengusap airmata Xiumin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hiks.." Xiumin terisak, hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu Hyung~" Kai mengecup kelopak mata Xiumin, dan itu berhasil meredakan tangis Xiumin.

"Kau salah sangka. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai rambut jamur itu. Lagi pula aku tidak mau dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh Prince Frog karena menyukai Princess Mushroom-nya. Yang aku cintai hanya kau Hyung~ Hanya Kim Min Seok!" tegas Kai. Ia tersenyum saat Xiumin menatapnya terkejut.

"Jheongmal?" Xiumin menatap bola mata Kai, mencari kebohongan namja berkulit tan itu. Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sarang. Hae. Yo. Kim. Min. Seok." Kai mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata, pipi dan menngecup sekilas bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin yang mendapatkkan perlakuan lembut dari Kai kembali menitikan air matanya. Ia merasakan bebannya hilang seketika.

"Na Do, Nado Saranghaeyo Kim Jong In~" ucapnya disela tangisnya. Kai menarik Xiumin kepelukannya. Dan Xiumin menumpahkan tangisnya didada Kai.

Dugh!

"Auw! Appo~" Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan.

"Waeyo?" panik Xiumin, ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kai panik.

"Ajuci jahat!" pekik sebuah suara. Kai dan Xiumin memadang kearah Inseok yang terlihat marah dan membawa bola-bola plastik dan sempat ia lempar pada Kai.

"Inseok-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Xiumin menghampiri putrinya itu, Inseok berdiri didepan Xiumin dan menatap tajam Kai yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Inseok-ah~" panggil Kai memelas melihat tatapan tajam Inseok. 'Mirip seperti tatapan Kris Hyung~' pikir Kai.

"Ajuci jahat! Pa buat Umma nagis!" serunya dan mulai melempari Kai dengan bola plastik. "Eokie lapor Appa! Juci buat Umma nagis!" serunya lagi.

Xiumin yang tau maksud Inseok membelanya malah tertawa dan tak berniat mengentikan Inseok yang melempar Kai dengan bola plastik. Kai tarus melindungi tubuhnya dari bola palastik yang dilempar Inseok. Lalu saat Inseok hendak mengambil bola plastik lain. Kai segera mengendongnya.

"Juci jahat!" pekik Inseok dalam pelukan Kai, ia meronta dalam pelukan Kai.

"Sssttt.. Diam jangan bergerak terus Appa susah mengendongmu" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Inseok. Inseok berhenti berontak saat mendengar kata Appa keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Mo? Appa? Juci kenal cama Appa Eokie?" tanya Inseok dengan imut. Kai menatap putrinya itu dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia berjalan kembali kesofa dan memangku Inseok. Xiumin mengikutinya dan duduk disamping Kai.

"Inseok senang kalau ketemu Appa?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengusap rambut keriting Inseok.

"Nde!" jawab Inseok semangat. "Memangnya Appa dimana Umma?" tanyanya lagi. Xiumin dan Kai saling pandang dan tersenyum. Kai memeluk Inseok.

"Appa disini~" bisik Kai ditelinga Inseok. Inseok menatap Kai dan Xiumin bergantian.

"Jinja? Jucci, Appa Eokie?" Kai mengangukan kepalanya. Inseok tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Kai. "APPA!" pekiknya. Kai menegelus punggung Inseok dan mengecup kepala Inseok.

"Nde~ Appa disini~" Xiumin tersenyum, ia merasa lega. Kai mau mengakui Inseok sebagai putrinya. Dan juga, ternyata Kai mencintainya.

"Hyung~" Xiumin memandang Kai yang masih memeluk Inseok.

"Waeyo Kai?" Kai merengut mendengar panggilan Xiumin untuknya.

"Aku mau kau panggil aku Jjonggie lagi Hyung~" rengeknya. Wajah Xiumin bersemu merah mendengar rengekkan Kai.

"Mwoya~ Namamu kan Kai" Kai menatap Xiumin tajam.

"Seokkie~" panggilnya dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu.

"Nde Appa?" Xiumin tertawa saat Inseok yang menjawab panggilan Kai.

"Appa panggil Umma chagi~" ralat Kai. Inseok mengembungkan pipinya.

"Itu panggilan Eokie~" rajuknya. Xiumin makin tertawa saat Kai mengaruk kepalaya yang tak gatal.

"Ugh, baiklah, hm Appa akan memangilmu Seokie dan Umma~ Hm~ Min! Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Inseok dan menyeragai pada Xiumin.

"Min? Kenapa Min?" tanya Inseok bingung.

"Min dari Minseok~" Inseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne~ Min Umma~" Inseok menirukan cara Kai memanggil Xiumin. Xiumin memunggungi kedua orang itu.

"Kau dengar Min~ Seokie suka dengan nama itu~" bisik Kai. Xiumin merinding mendengar suara Kai.

"Ya!" seru Xiumin dan menatap sebal Kai juga Inseok yang tertawa.

.

.

Dorm EXO.

.

Terlihat dorm ini masih ramai, walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam.

Terlihat Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Suho sedang menonton TV. Sehun dan Chanyeol entah sedang melakukan apa, karena kedua namja itu sesekali cekikikan. D.O dan Lay yang ada didapur bersama Chen. Kris yang sedang mengobrol bersama Sunghwan. Juga Hyunkyun yang menyuapi Sanji di meja makan.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chen menghampiri Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih cekikikan entah karena apa.

"Ah, Hyung! Kau mau belgabung belthama kami tidak?!" seru Sehun yang cukup membuat semua orang yang ada didorm memperhatikan tiga orang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kris yang sepertinya tertarik dengan ulah HunYeol.

"Taruhan Hyung!" seru Chanyeol. Kris membulatkan matanya dan Chen membuka mulutnya lebar.

Dugh!

"Appo!" seru HunYeol saat dua buah bantal melayang mengenai kepala mereka. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sunghwan.

"Ya! Kalian gila!" seru Sunghwan menatap dua pemuda yang sedang memamerkan cengiran mereka.

"Apa yang kalian taruhkan?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Sepetinya rusa satu itu tertarik. Sunghwan menatap Luhan tajam namun Luhan mengacuhkannya dan beranjak menuju empat namja itu.

"KAIXIU!" seru Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"MWO!" seru member EXO lain. Sanji yang mendengar teriakan mereka terkejut dan memegang dadanya. Hyunkyun menatap tajam member EXO yang berteriak.

"YA! Kalian mengejutkan Sanji!" seru Hyunkyun pada kesepuluh namja itu terlebih Lay dan D.O yang ada didekat Sanji dan Hyunkyun. Kesepuluh namja itu meringis. Hyunkyun lebih menakutkan dari pada Sunghwan saat marah.

"Mianhae Hyung/Duibuqi Ge" ucap kesepuluh namja itu bersamaan.

"Kenapa dengan KaiXiu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Begini, aku dan Thehun bertaruh bagaimana nasib Kai malam ini. Yang kalah akan meneraktir semua member salama seminggu!" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Jinja?" seru Suho.

"Iya Hyung! Aku bilang Kai pasti babak belul dihajal Xiumin Hyung!" seru Sehun semangat.

"Dan aku bilang pasti Kai baik-baik saja!" ucap Chanyeol. Kedelapan member EXO lainya memutar bola mata mereka mendengar taruhan konyol Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut! Aku pilih Kai babak belur!" seru Chen.

"Kalau aku bilang Kai pasti baik-baik saja~" ucap D.O.

"Aku lebih berharap kalau Kai babak belur" ucap Kris.

Hyunkyun mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sanji yang sedang menatap polos pada member EXO.

"YA! Kalian! Jangan bicarakan hal yang macam-macam!" seru Sunghwan. Hyunkyun menatap Sunghwan sejenak.

"Kami Pulang!" seru sebuah suara. Kesepuluh namja itu bergegas menuju pintu depan saat mendengar tiga suara yang berbeda.

"MWO!?" seru Chen, Sehun dan Kris.

"Yes!" seru Chanyeol. Kai dan Xiumin menatap mereka bingung.

"Onni!" seru Inseok. Ia minta turun dari gendongan Kai dan beralih menuju Sanji yang dipapah Hyunkyun.

"Inseok-ah~" panggil Sanji. Ia memeluk Inseok.

"Onni sakit?" tanyanya dan meraih wajah pucat Sanji. Sanji tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup pipi Inseok.

"Selamat datang~" ucap Hyunkyun menyadarkan member EXO-K yang menatap Inseok berbinar.

Hyunkyun mengiring mereka menuju ruang kumpul. Kai duduk ditengah karpet sebagai tersangka. Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Sunghwan duduk didepan Kai dengan tatapan menyelidik. Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, D.O, Tao, Hyunkyun dan Sanji duduk ruang makan bersama Inseok dan Xiumin.

"Jadi?" Sunghwan buka suara setalah diam cukup lama.

"Apa?" Kai balik bertanya.

"Kalian" – Chanyeol.

"Oh, Kami jadian." jawab Kai.

"Lalu?" – Chen.

"Lalu?"

"Jangan mengulang pertanyaan!" kesal Chen. Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudahlah Dae-ie! Biarkan saja mereka!" seru Lay dari arah ruang makan. Chen merengut kesal.

"Xing-ie!" serunya kesal.

"Apa? Ini yang terbaik untuk Xiu-ge dan Inseok kan?!" balas Lay. Lay tau pasti bagaimana Chen kalau menyangkut Hyung Koreanya itu.

"Cen Juci~" Inseok berlari kecil menuju tempat para Seme dan langsung memeluk Chen dari belakang. Para Uke mengikutinya dan duduk disofa. Membiarkan para Seme duduk dilantai. "Cen Juci~" panggil Inseok dengan imutnya. Chen memangku Inseok dan berdehem pelan.

"Waeyo Eokie~" tanya Chen sambil mencubit pipi chubby Inseok.

"Juci~ Eokie ketemu Appa~ Sepelti yang Juci bilang~" manja Inseok pada Chen. Member EXO menatap Chen dan Inseok. Chen hanya tertawa gugup mendapat tatap dari para Hyung dan Dongsaengnya.

"Kau bilang apa pada Inseok, ChenChen?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Chen tajam.

"Anni! Hanya omongan biasa!" jawab Chen sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Juci bilang suatu saat Appa akan datang dan memeluk Eokie~" jawab Inseok dengan nada polosnya. Wajah Chen memerah mendengar ucapan Inseok. Yang lain melongo dengan ucapan Inseok. Xiumin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ish.. Ish.. Ish.. Kau terlihat menolak Kai, tapi menasihati Inseok seperti itu... Ckckckc..." Chanyeol menatap Chen dengan jahil. Chen mendelikan matanya pada namja Happy Virus itu.

"Gomawo Chennie~" ucap Xiumin smabil tersenyum. Kai menatapnya cemberut.

"Min~" rajuknya. Xiumin memandang Kai bingung.

"Wae?"

"Kau memanggil Chen dengan imut, tapi tidak mau memanggilku Jjoggie~" ucapnya dengan imut yang malah membuat para Seme mual. Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Juci~ Meleka capa?" tanya Inseok sambil menunjuk Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Sunghwan.

"Itu Suho Ajhusii, Chanyeol Ajhussi, Sehun Ajhusii dan Sunghwan Harabheojhi~" ucap Luhan.

"Ya! Aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil Harabheojhi!" protes Sunghwan. Xiumin tertawa mendengarnya, ia menatap jahil pada Hyunkyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Annyeong Inseok-ah~" ucap Suho.

"Annyeong Intheok-ah~"

"Ugh, namaku Inceok! Bukan Inthok! Ceun Juci!" protes Inseok menirukan ucapan Sehun namun malah terdengar sama.

"Namaku Thehun! Intheok-ah!" protes Sehun juga. Inseok dan Sehun cemberut membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Annyeong Inseok-ah!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya. Inseok menatap Chanyeol takut. Inseok merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chen.

"Hwuuueee" tangis Inseok. Chanyeol terlihat panik. Ia berusaha mendekat, tapi Inseok semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chen.

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol! Kau menakutinya!" seru Kris melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal. Xiumin terkikik melihatnya.

"Yey! Akhirnya ada juga yang ditakuti Inseok!" seru Tao senang.

"Mwo? Memangnya siapa yang pernah ditakuti Inseok?" tanya D.O. Hyunkyun, Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay tertawa, Tao cemberut mendengarya.

"Dulu waktu bayi Inseok takut dengan Tao~" ucap Lay jahil. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya saat Baekhyun dan Kai tertawa.

"Tapi sekarang Chan Gege yang ditakuti Inseok!" ucap Tao masih dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Kris yang gemas mengecup bibir Tao.

"Inseok-ah~ Sini sama Eonni~" Sanji mendekati Chen dan meraih Inseok. Inseok memeluk Sanji erat dan masih tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku semenakutkan Tao ya~" rajuk Chanyeol yang membuat Tao melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Jelas saja! Suara dan wajahmu kan gak sinkron!" ejek Chen yang membuat member Exo lain tertawa dan Chanyeol pundung.

"Inseok-ah~ Ajhussi sedih~" ucap Sanji sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang pundung. Inseok yang tadi memeluk leher Sanji, melepaskan dan menatap Chanyeol. Sanji membisikan sesuatu pada Inseok yang kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

Inseok melepaskan pelukannya dari Sanji dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Inseok sempat berhenti dan menatap Sanji. Sanji mengangukan kepalanya.

"Hm.. Juci~" panggil Inseok pelan. Member EXO juga manajer mereka memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Inseok. Chanyeol juga masih belum membalikkan badannya. Ia takut Inseok akan kembali menangis.

Inseok mengembungkan pipinya saat Chanyeol tak membalikan badannya, Inseok menatap Sanji. Gadis lima belas tahun itu mengangukan kepalanya sekali lagi dan Inseok menghela nafas seperti orang dewasa.

"AJHUSSIII!" teriaknya membuat member EXO yang lain terkejut, Sanji terkikik melihatnya. Chanyeol yang juga terkejut membalikan badannya dan menatap Inseok.

"W-Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut. Inseok mengerejapkan matanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Grep! Inseok memeluk Chanyeol.

"Mianhae Juccciiii~" ucapnya Inseok dengan imut. Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar mendengar suara imut Insoek.

"Nde!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengendong Insoek dan memutarnya, membuat Inseok tertawa senang. Member EXO yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

Malam itu mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan memesan makanan. Tentu saja Kai yang membayarnya. Member EXO-K terus bertanya tentang Inseok juga mendegarkan cerita perkembangan Inseok tiga tahun ini dari Sanji. Terkadang mereka tertawa saat melihat tingkah laku Inseok yang lucu dan polos namun pintar. Inseok juga langsung dekat dengan semua Ajhusii-nya, kecuali Sunghwan yang terlihat takut-takut dekat dengan Inseok, namun selalu mencoba dekat dengan Sanji.

"Onni~" panggil Inseok pada satu-satunya yeojya yang ada disana, ia mematap Inseok.

"Waeyo?" tanyan Sanji.

"Bojie, milip yang dipoto~" ucap Inseok sambil menunjuk Sunghwan. Hyunkyun yang sedang minum tersedak sedangkan Sanji terlihat gugup.

"M-mwo? F-foto apa?" tanya Hyunkyun. Sanji menatap ummanya itu takut.

"A-anniya" Inseok menatap Sanji bingung. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Onni! Bojie milip cepelti poto yang ada dikamal!" Sanji menghela nafas.

"Hanya mirip Insoek-ah~" Sanji menatap Inseok memelas. Yang lain menatap bingung kedua gadis itu.

"Tapi-" Sanji mengelengakan kepalanya, Inseok cemberut dan tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sanji dan Inseok kompak mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Hoam, aku mengantuk~" ucap Sanji sambil menguap dan mengucek matanya.

"Ah, benar juga, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam" ucap Kris saat melihat jam yang mengantung di dinding.

"Ah, iya juga, Kau besok sekolah kan?" tanya Hyunkyun pada putrinya itu. Sanji mengangukan kepalanya, sesekali ia menguap.

"Baiklah, kalian juga istirahat" ucap Sunghwan. Yang lain mengangukan kepalanya dan saling mengucapkan selamat tidur lalu masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

.

Inseok berceloteh tentang para Ajhusii-nya. Xiumin tersenyum mendengarkanya. Ia membantu Inseok mencuci kaki dan mengosok gigi. Setelah selesai Xiumin dan Inseok keluar kamar mandi. Xiumin menyeritkan keningnya saat melihat ranjang miliknya dan milik Kai berdekatan.

"Kapan kau mengesernya?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengendong Inseok naik ketempat tidur, Inseok segera memeluk Kai.

"Saat kau dan Inseok di kamar mandi~" Kai mencium wajah Inseok beberapa kali.

"Umma~ Cucu~" ucap Inseok sambil mengemut jarinya.

"Botolmu kan dirumah Sanji~" sesal Xiumin, Inseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cucu Umma~" Inseok mendekati Xiumin dan mengelus dada Ummanya. Wajah Xiumin memerah. Ia menatap Kai yang bingung.

"Kau bisa menyusuinya?" tanya Kai. Wajah Xiumin makin memerah mendengarnya, namun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Umma~" rengek Inseok dan hampir menangis karena sudah mulai mengantuk. Xiumin tak tega mendengar rengekan Inseok, namun ia ragu. Yang benar saja. Masa iya ia harus membuka bajunya dan menyusui Inseok didepan Kai? Walaupun dulu ia sering menyusui Inseok didepan member EXO-M yang lain, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Berikan saja Min~" ucap Kai yang tak tega mendengar Inseok merengek.

"T-tapi-"

"Gwenchana~ Aku akan membalikkan badanku~" Kai membalikan badannya. Xiumin yang melihatnya sedikit ragu, namun melihat Inseok yang makin merengek, ia mulai membuka kancing piyamanya. Inseok langsung mengemut nippel Xiumin dan tak butuh waktu lama Inseok mulai tertidur. Xiumin mengelus rambut Inseok dan mencium keningnya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Xiumin terkejut melihat Kai sudah membalikan badanya dan menatap Inseok yang tertidur.

"N-nde~" jawab Xiumin dengan gugup. Ia melepaskan bibir Inseok dari nippelnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Inseok pelan.

"Dadamu seksi juga Min~" ucap Kai sambil menyeragai. Xiumin mendelik pada Kai.

"Ya! Mesum!" serunya. Xiumin merebahkan dirinya dan memeluk Inseok malas menangapai Kai yang tertawa kecil. Kai ikut berbaring dan memeluk Inseok. Ia mengecup kening Inseok dan menatap Xiumin.

"Saranghae~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Xiumin ikut tersenyum.

"Nde~ Nado~" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Xiumin. Xiumin membalas ciuman Kai. Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

"Mma~ Ppa~ Langhae~" Kai dan Xiumin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Inseok yang baru saja berguma. Mereka tertawa kecil mendengar gumaan Inseok.

"Nado Saranghae~" ucap keduanya. Setelahnya keduanya memeluk Inseok dan mulai terlelap.

.

Hyunkyun mengelus rambut Sanji yang sudah tertidur sambil mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Ia belum tidur dan malah melamun.

"Hyunkyun?" panggil Sunghwan yang baru masuk kedalam kamar. Entah apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Nde Hyung?" jawab Hyunkyun tanpa menatap Sunghwan.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sungwan sambil mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya. Tadinya ia menyuruh Sanji yang tidur dikasur miliknya, namun Sanji menolak dengan alasan ingin tidur bersama Hyunkyun. Hyunkyun sendiri juga mengiyakan permintaan Sanji.

"Aku baru mau tidur" jawab manager EXO-M itu. Hyunkyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sanji dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sanji.

Setelahnya tak terdengar sahutan dari keduanya.

.

.

"Loh Sanji? Kau sudah bangun?" kaget D.O saat melihat Sanji sudah berkutat didapur. Sekarang baru pukul 05.55 AM.

"Ah, Oppa~ Mianhae, aku memakai bahan yang ada untuk membuat sarapan~" sesal Sanji. D.O tersenyum, ia mengambil sendok dan mencoba nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuat Sanji.

"Wow, ini enak!" puji D.O. Sanji tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh, annyeong Sanji-ah~ D.O-ah~" sapa Lay.

"Annyeong Hyung/Oppa" sahut D.O dan Sanji bersamaan.

"Wa! Kalian sudah selesai masak?" tanya Lay saat melihat meja makan sudah berisi sarapan.

"Sanji yang memasaknya Hyung~" ucap Lay. Lay menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau selalu bangun pagi ya?" tanya Lay sambil membantu menempatkan sendok dan garpu disamping piring.

"Nde, aku selalu bangun jam 4, selain untuk memasak, juga untuk membereskan rumah dan setelah itu baru siap-siap ke sekolah~" ucapnya membuat D.O dan Lay menatap Sanji kagum.

"Annyeong!" seru Suho, Chen, Hyunkyun, Sunghwan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Xiumin.

"Annyeong~" balas Sanji, D.O dan Lay.

"Sanji-ah~ Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hyunkyun. Sanji mengeleng.

"Aku baru mau mandi, Ajhusii~" ucapnya. Hyunkyun menghela nafas.

"Umma, Im San Jin!" ucap Hyunkyun mengingatkan. Sanji tersenyum.

"Nde Umma~" ucap Sanji dengan imut. Hyunkyun tertawa dan mengelus rambut Sanji.

"Hoam~ Annyeong~" ucap Kai sambil menguap. Ia mengendong Inseok yang juga masih mengantuk.

"Inseok-ah~" seru Baekhyun dan mengambil alih mengendong Inseok. Inseok malah menyamankan diri dalam gendongan Baekhyun dan mulai terlelap lagi.

"Hei, bagunkan yang lain" ucap Sunghwan.

"Anni! Hyung saja yang bangunkan Kris Hyung, Luhan Hyung dan Sehun" ucap Chen.

"Lalu Chanyeol?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku sudah bangun Hyung~" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat segar.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Xi Luhan Apa Yang Kalian Lakukan!" seru Sunghwan dari kamar di lantai dua. Inseok tersentak bangun dan menatap bingung sekitarnya.

"U-umma~" rengeknya dan gelisah dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Sssttt, gwenchanayo~" Xiumin mengambil alih Inseok dari Baekhyun.

"Annyeong~" ucap Kris masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, sepertinya ia terbangun bangun karena teriakan Sunghwan.

"Tumben sudah bangun?" celetuk Suho. Kris memandang Suho tajam. Suho meringis.

Tak lama Sehun dan Luhan bergabung dengan Sunghwan yang memarahi keduanya. Terlihat leher Luhan yang merah, dan tanpa perlu bertanya yang lain sudah tau apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya.

Mereka memulai sarapan mereka setelah Sanji selesai mandi. Dan setelahnya mereka akan pergi menuju gedung SM pukul 09.00 AM. Sebelumnya mereka akan mengantar Sanji kerumah untuk berganti seragam.

Inseok terlihat berceloteh sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah Sanji. Para Ajhusii-nya juga terlihat tertawa dan bercanda bersama Inseok. Sesekali mereka juga menfoto Inseok bersama member lain.

Saat sampai dirumah, Sanji bergegas menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Xiumin menuju kamar mandi untuk memandikan Inseok. Lay dan Tao menyiapkan baju-baju Inseok. Baekhyun dan D.O melihat Xiumin yang dengan telaten memandikan Inseok. Sedangkan para Seme sedang berkeliling rumah sederhana milik Sanji.

Kai melihat-lihat foto yang terdapat banyak diruang tamu, ada foto saat Inseok masih bayi, saat Inseok berulang tahun, sesekali ia bertanya pada Chen atau Kris tentang foto-foto tersebut.

"Waa... Aku sudah hampir terlambat!" pekik Sanji, ia terlihat terburu-buru memasukan baku pelajaranya sambil menenteng sepatu miliknya. Buku yang dimasukan Sanji dengan terburu-buru berhamburan keluar saat Sanji akan menutup tasnya. Hyunkyun mengelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Sanji.

"Kau pakai sepatumu, Umma yang bereskan ini" ucap Hyunkyun, Sanji menuruti dan memakai sepatunya.

"Kau masuk jam berapa Sanji-ah?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"07.30 AM" jawab Sanji sambil memakai seputunya tergesah-gesah, setelah selesai, Sanji menuju kaca besar yang ada didekat televisi dan mulai mengikat rambut sepunggungnya.

"07.30 AM? Thekalang balu 06.55 AM?" sahut Sehun sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Sanji selalu datang pagi Oppa~" sahut Sanji sambil cemberut. Ia baru saja selesai menata rambutnya. "Ah! Dan Oppa bilang jam berapa sekarang!" serunya saat ingat ucapan Sehun.

"06.55 AM" ulang Sehun.

"Omo! Umma Aku berangkat sekarang!" serunya.

"Tunggu! Umma antar!" seru Hyunkyun. Sanji berpikir sejenak.

"Hm, Baiklah~" ya, sekali-kali meranggar aturan sendiri tak apa lah, mumpung ia sedang bersama Ummanya.

"Xiumin-ah! Sudah selesai belum?!" seru Hyunkyun, ia tahu persi seperti apa Sanji, selalu taat pada jadwalnya sendiri.

"Nde!" seru Xiumin yang keluar dari kamar Inseok bersama para Uke lain. Inseok terlihat cantik dengan dress berwarna biru muda dan bando berwarna senada dengan bajunya.

"Onni! Eokie ikut Onni!" seru Inseok saat melihat Sanji yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam SMP-nya.

"Anni, Inseok ikut Umma dan Ajhussi. Nanti siang baru ketemu lagi dengan Sanji Eonni" ucap Xiumin.

"Mwo? Eokie tidak ikut Onni?" Inseok menatap Xiumin cemberut.

"Seokie-ah~ Hari ini kau mau bertemu dengan Ajhussi dan Ajhumma~ Seokie mau tidak?" rayu Kai. Inseok terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah~" pasrahnya.

"Kajja" ucap Hyunkyun dan mereka menuju van EXO.

"Dimana kau sekolah Sanji-ah?" tanya Sunghwan.

"Paran Junior High School" ucap Sanji.

"Wah. Itu sekolah Wanita terbaik di Seoul kan?" seru Baekhyun tak percaya. Sanji menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau hebat bisa masuk kesana Sanji-ah~" puji Sunghwan sambil tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya. Sanji menatap Sunghwan. Hyunkyun yang memangku Sanji mencium pucuk kepala Sanji. Sanji menatap Hyunkyun dan tersenyum.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang Paran Junior High School yang masih terlihat sepi.

Sanji lekas turun diikuti oleh Hyunkyun, member EXO yang lain hendak turun namun dicegah oleh Sanji dengan alasan sebagian besar siswi Paran Junior High School adalah fans EXO. Jadi mereka hanya membuka pintunya saja.

"Ghamsahamnida sudah mau mengantar~" Sanji membungkukan badannya pada Sunghwan dan member EXO lain.

"Nde!" seru member EXO, Sunghwan tersenyum saja sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Onni~" rajuk Inseok yang duduk dipangkuan Kai, ia terlihat ingin ikut bersama Sanji.

"Gwenchanayo~ Nanti kita ketemu lagi~ Kan Inseok mau ketemu dengan Ajhussi dan Ajhumma~" ucap Sanji. Inseok menganggukan kepalanya walau masih cemberut.

"Sanji-ah~ Jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah langsung pulang ne, Kita akan ketaman bermain. Arraci~" Hyunkyun tersenyum saat Sanji menganggukan kepalanya. Hyunkyun mengecup kening Sanji dan merapikan rambut Sanji yang agak berantakan.

"Aku masuk ya Umma~" ucap Sanji setelah Hyunkyun selesai merapikan rambutnya. Hyunkyun menganggukan kepalanya. Sanji menatap member EXO dan membungkukan badannya. "Tto Mannayo~" Sanji lalu mulai masuk kedalam sekolahnya, sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya.

"Kajja! Sudah pukul 07.45 AM. Nanti keburu jalanan macet" ucap Sunghwan menyadarkan Hyunkyun yang masih menatap Sanji walaupun Sanji sudah tak terlihat lagi. Hyunkyun mulai masuk kedalam mobil dan van EXO mulai meninggalkan depan gedung Paran Junior High School.

.

Pukul 08.25 AM. Mereka tiba digedung SM, dan langsung menuju ruang latihan yang biasa digunakan EXO. Disana Kim Youngmin dan Lee Sooman sudah datang. Keempat belas namja itu membungkukan badan mereka memberi salam pada dua atasan mereka.

Inseok berlarian mengelilingi ruangan berkejar-kejaran bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yang lain tertawa melihat kelakuan duo Happy Virus itu yang mengejar Inseok.

Inseok berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan segerombolan yeojya.

"Omo, Kyeopta!" seru yeojya-yeojya itu. Inseok mengerejapkan matanya imut.

"Umma!" seru Inseok takut saat seorang yeojya bertubuh paling tinggi hendak mendekatinya. Inseok berlari dan memeluk Xiumin.

"Yey! Inseok takut sama Sooyoung Nuna/Jiejie!" seru Chanyeol dan Tao bersamaan kemudian keduanya high five. Sooyoung menatap tajam Chanyeol dan Tao membuat kedua namja itu meringis sedangkan Inseok bertepuk tangan senang. Karena menurut Inseok Sooyoung terlihat lucu. Ternyata yang datang adalah member SNSD dan F(X).

Tak lama para member Super Junior, TVXQ dan SHINee pun datang. Dan mereka memulai perbincangan mereka.

Kai dan Xiumin mulai bercerita dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sekarang bersama. Kai juga meninta ijin untuk menikahi Xiumin secepatnya. Para Sunbae mereka menatap Kai dengan kagum. Kim Youngmin dan Lee Sooman tak bisa berbuat banyak mereka pun mengijinkan.

Tapi Kai dan Xiumin tak lepas dari hukuman, mereka dihukum dengan cara membelikan makan untuk semua member EXO, Sunbae mereka, petinggi SM dan juga Staf SM.

Kai dan Xiumin pasrah saja dengan isi dompet mereka yang makin menipis.

.

.

Gadis berseragam SMP terkenal di Seoul itu sedang berjalan sambil melamun. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting hingga ia tak sadar telah sampai didepan tempat penyebranggan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia menatap kearah depan tepatnya kearah seberang jalan. Dimana terlihat sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Seorang Ayah, Ibu dan anak perempuannya.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafasnya kembali. Ia jadi kepikiran tentang kejadian kemarin, dimana seseorang yang ia rawat dari usia tiga bulan telah berkumpul bersama Appa dan Ummanya.

Kadang ia merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Sedangkan dirinya, ia hanya memiliki Umma yang selama sepuluh tahun ia panggil dengan sebutan Ajhussi dan baru ia panggil Umma kembali kemarin.

Gadis itu tersentak saat tubuhnya terdorong oleh orang-orang yang hendak menyeberang membuat tasnya terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Ia berjongkok dan merapikan buku-buku miliknya juga barang-barang lainnya. Lalu pandanganya jatuh pada sebuah benda berkilau. Matanya melebar saat melihat benda tersebut. Sebuah kalung berukirkan nama Lee Hwa Hyun. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari menuju kearah benda itu berada.

Beberapa orang berteriak memperingatkan bahwa lampu penyebarangan telah berwarna merah. Dan terlihat mobil yang sedang melaju. Namun seperti gadis itu tak mendengarkan. Dan...

Brak!

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Jung Eunhee ::** Gomawo, semuanya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Guest ::** ini dah lajut~ gomawo dah review~

**SR Lee ::** ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**MinGee ::** hm, sepertinya iya #plak# ini dah lajut~ gomawo dah review~

**dian haniehunie ::** sengaja biar penasaran #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**youra ::** jawabanya ada di chap ini. Entahlah, seseorang yang marah-marah gak jelas gitu #ups# yups, Brie setuju, Xiu emang cantik plus imut~ #hug Xiu#dibekuin# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**yeolExotic ::** ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Anasthasya Baby Pooh ::** emang sengaja, tbc disitu~ kehekhekhe #ditimpuk# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**kyuupil ::** ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Fanxingege ::** nde, gomawo~ iya Brie setuju sama kamu~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**needtexotic ::** tenang aja, mereka selamat kok~ yups, Kai dah tau Inseok anaknya Xiumin~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**MyJonggie ::** ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**13ginger ::** gak kok, mereka aman~ banyak yang nolongin tu~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ::** hehe, emang sengaja #dilempar batu# yups Kai dah tau Inseok~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**tweety. airy ::** login gak login tetep Brie bales disini :D iya tuh, hadiah tersirat~ #lol# hm, sepertinya iya~ jawabnya ada disini~ kelakuannya Inseok tu, mirip sama anak tetangga Brie, baru tiga tahun dah manjat-manjat tapi gak seekstrim Inseok~ Sanji? Ada disini juga loh jawabnya~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**Riyoung Kim ::** hehe emang sengaja kok #dilempar batu# iya tuh Kai gak peka #dibuang ke antartika# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**wu sha na :: **Kai pasti sadar kok~ gak akan Brie biarin Xiuxiu menderita~ jawabanya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**HyunieWoo ::** yups, sepertinya begitu~ #plak# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**ajib4ff :: **aigo aigo aigo, gak usah dicubitin pipi Brie udah kayak baozi kok #loh kok ngaku?# Mwo? Kurang cepet? Kurang panjang? #mati#hidup lagi# hehe mau gigit pipi Brie? wani piro? #digapok# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**KyuMinKaiXiu ::** yups, sebenarnya Kai itu modus #dicekek# kasih cincin maksudnya ngelamar Xiu~ #lol# iya tuh bocah satu nekat berer #kan elu yang bkin Brie~#mendadak amnesia# ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**is0live89 ::** ya, tebakanmu benar sekali~ semuanya ada disini~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**KID ::** ya jawabnya ada dichap ini~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

**ariesassy ::** silakan cubit sepuasnya #dibekuin# gomawo~ Sanji~ masih rahasia tuh kayaknya~ Junghoon itu manajer Super Junior, si Prince Manager~ ini dah lanjut~ gomawo dah review~

1

2

3

Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!  
Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!  
Saranghaeyo XIUMIN OPPA – JUNGMO OPPA – SULLI-IE!  
Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!

Yey! tebar bunga #dilempar bakiak# Ya walau telat #pundung#

Hallo~ Brie balik dengan chap 5~ sekarang update cepet gak?

Jujur Brie ketawa loh baca review kalian~ #ditimpuk# Udah Brie perkirain bakalan gemes semuanya~ hehe #ditimpuk lagi#

oh ya, Brie telat updatenya itu karena jaringan ditempat Brie yang susah~ bukan karena apa~ jadi mohon disabarkan (?) aja ya~

Ah~ udah ah~ segitu aja~ Brie lagi gak ada topik pembicaraan #plak#

Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang dah review~ #hug&kiss#

Salam~ Brie APel~ ^_^v Pyong!


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Out The Best**

**KAIXIU**

**Cast :: **

Xiumin - Kai

**Other Cast :: **

EXO Member, Im Hyun Kyun (Manajer EXO-M), Lee Sung Hwan (Manajer EXO-K), Kim In Seok (Oc), Kim Jung Hoon (Prince Manajer Super Junior), Im San Jin/Sanji (Oc), SM Town Artist, Petinggi SM Ent.

**Pairing ::**

KaiXiu

KrisTao, SuDo, ChenLay, ChanBaek, HunHan.

**Genre ::**

Huft/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family.

**Rate ::**

T

**Summary ::**

'Bukan rahasia lagi, mereka semua tau kalau aku memendam perasaan pada visual EXO ini'

**Disclaimer :: **

EXO © SM Entertainment. Let Out The Best © Brie APel.

**Warning ::**

MPREG! YAOI! OOC!

.

.

.

A/N ::

Annyeong~

Brie balik lagi~

Gomawo buat yang dah review~

Oke~

Selamat menikmati~

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

Gadis itu tersentak saat tubuhnya terdorong oleh orang-orang yang hendak menyeberang membuat tasnya terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Ia berjongkok dan merapikan buku-buku miliknya juga barang-barang lainnya. Lalu pandanganya jatuh pada sebuah benda berkilau. Matanya melebar saat melihat benda tersebut. Sebuah kalung berukirkan nama Lee Hwa Hyun. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari menuju kearah benda itu berada.

Beberapa orang berteriak memperingatkan bahwa lampu penyebarangan telah berwarna merah. Dan terlihat mobil yang sedang melaju. Namun seperti gadis itu tak mendengarkan. Dan...

Brak!

.

.

Pukul 01.30 PM. Para member EXO beserta para manager mereka sudah berada dirumah Sanji, menunggu sang pemilik rumah pulang.

Inseok terlihat bermain bersama ChanBaek, Tao, Kai, Chen dan Sehun. D.O, Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin sedang memasak bekal untuk mereka makan bersama ditaman bermain. Suho dan Kris sedang mengobrol bersama Sunghwan. Hyunkyun sendiri sedang gelisah sambil menatap kearah pintu rumah.

"Hyunkyun-Ge? Weisheme?" Kris yang menyadari Hyunkyun gelisah menatap managernya itu.

"Anniya~ Hanya saja~ Kenapa Sanji belum pulang juga ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 02.02 PM.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi?" Hyunkyun menatap cemas kearah pintu.

"Juci! Tangkap Eokie!" seru Inseok sambil berlari menghindari Chanyeol yang mengejarnya.

"Seokie-ah jangan berlarian! Nanti k- Inseok-ah!" seru Kai saat Inseok menabrak meja yang berisi bingkai foto. Untung Chanyeol langsung memeluk Inseok sehingga tak tertimpa bingkai foto yang berjatuhan.

"Waeyo?" seru Xiumin, Lay dan D.O yang keluar dari dapur karena mendengar keributan. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Inseok dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan didekat mereka terdapat banyak pecahan kaca bingkai foto.

Disaat yang lain menghampiri Inseok, Hyunkyun malah menghampiri pecahan bingkai foto. Ia meraih bingkai yang paling bawah dan paling berantakan. Terdapat foto dua orang yang sedang berpelukan sambil tersenyum.

"S-sanji-ah~" lirihnya.

"Hyunkyun Hyung, Waeyo?" Xiumin menghampiri Hyunkyun yang terlihat bergetar dan memeluknya.

"Waeyo? Kau kenapa Kyun-ah?" tanya Sunghwan panik. Hyunkyun hendak menjawab saat handphonenya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo~" Hyunkyun menjawab panggilan itu dengan pelan.

"..." Hening sesaat.

"M-mwo!" seru Hyunkyun yang langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya. Hyunkyun lalu menangis histeris yang langsung dipeluk Xiumin.

"Hyung~ Waeyo~" tanya Xiumin bingung. Hyunkyun masih menangis histeris sambil menyebut nama Sanji. Sunghwan mengambil ponsel Hyunkyun yang masih tersambung dengan orang diseberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Ah, Sunghwan-ah! Bisakah kau membawa Hyunkyun kerumah sakit sekarang?"_ seru namja diseberang sana dengan panik.

"Waeyo Junghoon-Hyung? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sunghwan bingung. Member EXO menatap Sunghwan ingin tahu. Hyunkyun masih menangis dipelukan Xiumin.

"_Sanji kecelakan, dia ada di Seoul Hospital! Paliwa!"_

"Mwo?! Nde kami kesana secepatnya!" seru Sunghwan yang langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sunghwan menatap Hyunkyun yang masih ditenangkan oleh Xiumin bersama Luhan dan Lay.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang" ucap Sunghwan yang membuat memeber EXO bingung.

"Siapa yang sakit Hyung?" tanya Suho penasaran. Sunghwan menatap Hyunkyun.

"Sanji kecelakan" Member EXO terkejut mendengarnya.

.

.

"Junghoon-Hyung!" seru seorang namja tinggi berambut keriting.

"Nde? Kau sudah selesai Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Junghoon pada Kyuhyun. Keduanya sedang berada dirumah sakit, Kyunhyun baru saja selesai cek kesehatan.

"Nde Hyung, tinggal mengambil obat saja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan kertas resep obat. Junghoon mengagukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju apotik untuk menebus obat Kyuhyun.

Saat sedang menunggu, sebuah mobil ambulance datang dan terlihat beberapa suster segera berlarian menyambut mobil ambulance itu. Junghoon terlihat tertarik dengan aktifitas itu. Ia juga mendengar percakapan para suster itu dengan polisi yang menangani sang pasien yang ternyata korban kecelakaan.

Junghoon sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa sang korban. Dan ia pun mendekat. Junghoon pun terkejut saat mengenali yeojya yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu.

"Sanji-ah!" serunya dan mendekati ranjang yang ditempati korban itu.

"Junghoon Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun saat Junghoon menuju tempat korban kecelakaan itu.

"Maaf apa anda kenal dengan korban?" tanya seorang petugas Polisi. Junghoon menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah panik.

"Nde! Aku Pamannya!" seru Junghoon.

"Ah, kalau begitu bisakah kau menghubungi orang tuanya?" tanya Dokter yang menangani Sanji. Junghoon kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menggeluarkan ponselnya sementara Sanji dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

.

.

Empat belas namja itu berjalan tergesah-gesah kedalam bagunan tampat orang sakit biasa di rawat. Setelah bertanya pada suster jaga keempat belas namja itu bergegas menuju ruangan yang dikatakan oleh suster tersebut.

"Junghoon-Hyung!" seru Sunghwan saat melihat sosok Junghoon yang duduk didepan UGD bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang" sapa Junghoo. Member EXO membungkukan badan mereka memberi salam pada Junghoo dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~ Sanji~ Bagaimana dia?" tanya Hyunkyun yang masih menangis. Junghoon menuju kearah Hyunkyun dan memeluknya. Tangis Hyunkyun makin kencang.

"Uisa masih memeriksanya" ucap Kyuhyun mewakili. Dan tak berapa lama seorang namja berjas putih keluar dari ruang UGD bersama seorang suster.

"Keluarga Nona Im?" tanya suster tersebut pada para namja didepannya.

"Saya Umma!" seru Hyunkyun yang telah melepaskan pelukannya pada Junghoon. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hyunkyun panik.

"Nona Im mengalami pendaharan dikepalanya, dan ia juga kekurangan darah. Kami membutuhkan transfusi darah secepatnya" ucap Uisa. Hyunkyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ambil darahku saja Uisa! Aku mohon selamatkan putriku!" seru Hyunkyun.

"Apa golongan darah anda B?" tanya Uisa itu lagi. Hyunkyun menundukan kepalanya dan mengeleng lemah.

"Anniya~ Aku AB~" Hyunkyun mulai terisak. Xiumin memeluk Hyunkyun.

"Uisa~ Golongan darahku B. Apa bisa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Apa anda keluarganya?"

"Anni~" Sang Uisa mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, tapi Nona Im memiliki kelainan darah. Ia hanya bisa menerima darah dari keluarganya saja" jalas sang Uisa. Junghoon menatap Sunghwan yang juga menatapnya.

"Biar aku saja Uisa" Sunghwan maju kedepan. Hyunkyun menatap Sunghwan.

"Ada keluarganya?" tanya Uisa itu. Sunghwan balik menatap Hyunkyun dan menjawab.

"Nde. Aku Ayahnya"

"MWO?!" seru para member EXO dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

.

.

Hyunkyun duduk disamping ranjang Sanji sambil menggengam tangan Sanji yang bebas dari jarum infus. Sesekali Hyunkyun mengelus rambut Sanji dan mengecup punggung tangan Sanji sembari menunggu gadis itu untuk sadar.

Cklek! Hyunkyun menatap pintu ruang rawat Sanji dan menemukan Sunghwan disana.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Sunghwan dan berdiri di seberang Hyunkyun.

"Gomawo sudah mau mendonorkan darahmu Hyung" ucap Hyunkyun dan kembali menatap Sanji. Sunghwan menatap Hyunkyun dan Sanji bergantian.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?" tanya Sunghwan, ia mengelus rambut Sanji sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa? Toh Sanji hanya putriku sekarang~" lirih Hyunkyun.

"Tapi Sanji juga putriku, Kyun-ah~" Sunghwan menatap Hyunkyun. Hyunkyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Putrimu sudah mati sepuluh tahun lalu!" seru Hyunkyun dan menatap Sunghwan tajam. Sunghwan menatap Hyunkyun bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hyunkyun tersenyum sinis pada Sunghwan.

"Aku hanya menuruti apa yang kau suruh lima belas tahun lalu Hyung! Lee Hwa Hyun sudah mati!" seru Hyunkyun marah, namun air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Hyunkyun-ah~" lirih Sunghwan.

"Ada apa ini?" Junghoon masuk kedalam ruangan Sanji saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut bersama member EXO. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah kembali kedorm.

"Hoon-Hyung, tolong katakan padanya kalau Lee Hwa Hyun sudah tidak ada!" pinta Hyunkyun pada Junghoon yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Hyunkyun-ah! Lee Hwa Hyun juga putri mu!" seru Junghoon. Hyunkyun mengelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Anniya! Putriku hanya Sanji! Hanya Im San Jin!" seru Hyunkyun marah.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Im Hyun Kyun!" bentak Junghoon sembari meremas pundak Hyunkyun. "Dengarkan aku! Lee Hwa Hyun dan Im San Jin sama! Dua nama itu dimiliki oleh orang yang sama!" seru Junghoon.

"Anni! Lee Hwa Hyun sudah mati! Yang ada hanya Im San Jin!" seru Hyunkyun.

"Hiks~"

"Onni~" Inseok yang sejak tadi menatap takut pada Hyunkyun beralih memandang seorang yeojya yang terduduk diatas ranjang dan sedang terisak. Hyunkyun menatap Sanji terkejut.

"S-sanji-ah~" panggil Hyunkyun dan berusaha mendekati Sanji. Sanji mengelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, tak ingin di sentuh atau didekati.

"J-jangan hiks... J-jangan m-mendekat!" ucap Sanji ditengah tangisnya. "T-ternyata hiks k-kau sa-sama sa-ja hiks de-dengannya!" Sanji menunjuk Hyunkyun dan Sunghwan bergantian, sesekali Sanji meringis kesakitan karena luka dikepalnya.

"Onni~" lirih Inseok, ia tak tega dengan keadaan Sanji. Kai memeluk Inseok dengan erat.

Sanji mulai memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memengang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"S-sanji-ah~ Umma mohon jangan siksa dirimu~" pinta Hyunkyun saat melihat Sanji yang kesakitan. Sanji mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak u-usah hah.. Me-menga-sihiku. Toh, pu-putri mu su-hah sudah ma-hah mati! U-hah urus saja ego hah kalian hah masing-ma-hah-sing!" ucap Sanji tersendat-sendat. Ia melepaskan jarum infus yang melekat ditangan kirinya membuat yang lain memekik terkejut dengan darah yang mengalir di lengan Sanji.

Sanji tak menghiraukan darah yang keluar dari bekas jarum infusnya, kepalanya yang berdenyut atau dadanya yang semakin sesak, ia ingin keluar dari kamarnya dengan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

"Sanji-ah~" panggil Hyunkyun lirih.

"Ja-hah-ngan pedu-hah-likan aku~ A-hah-ku, aku se-hah-nang per-hah-nah menjadi put-hah-ri ka-hah-li-hah-an" Sanji menitikan air matanya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak, entah sesak karena penyakitnya atau sesak karena harus menerima kenyataan yang sedang terjadi.

Sanji sudah hampir mencapai pintu saat ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit dan dadanya menjadi sangat sesak. Dan tak lama tubuhnya limbrung, untung Sehun yang ada didekat pintu menangkap tubuh Sanji sebelum terjatuh membentur lantai.

Hyunkyun memekik histeris, ia mengambil alih tubuh Sanji dalam pelukannya. Chen dan Chanyeol segera berlari keluar ruangan memanggil dokter. Tak lama dua namja itu kembali bersama dokter yang menangani Sanji. Suster mengusir para namja itu untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Hyunkyun berusaha untuk tetap didalam menemani, namun suster tetap memaksanya keluar. Junghoon memeluk Hyunkyun menenangkannya. Para Uke menatap sedih pada Hyunkyun yang histeris memanggil nama Sanji dan mengucapakan kata Maaf. Sunghwan sendiri juga terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dirinya juga Sanji seperti ini.

Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruangan rawat Sanji.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Kris mewakili.

"Kondisinya sangat lemah, ia mengalami tekanan batin yang berat, dan paru-parunya juga kambuh" jelas Uisa.

"B-boleh kami masuk?" tanya Hyunkyun. Uisa mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasien minta untuk tidak dijenguk siapapun, termasuk anda. Minahae" sesal Uisa. Hyunkyun menatap pintu ruang rawat Sanji dengan sedih.

Hyunkyun berjalan menuju kaca kecil yang terdapat dipintu ruang rawat Sanji. Hatinya miris melihat keadaan Sanji. Masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan bibir Sanji, terdapat pula alat pendeteksi jantung yang tertempel ditubuhnya. Sanji juga terlihat masih kesulitan bernafas walaupun sudah diberi oksigen.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian

.

"Sanji-ah, buka mulutmu" ucap seorang yeojya berseragam putih. Sanji memalingkan wajahnya menolak sendok yang disodorkan yeojya tersebut.

"Anni~ Aku kenyang~ Hesun Eonni~" lirih Sanji. Yeojya bernama Hesun itu menghela nafas, kemudian meletakan piring diatas meja dan meraih gelas serta obat milik Sanji.

"Baik, sekarang kau harus minum obat, kalau tidak Kim Uisa bisa marah" bujuk Hesun. Sanji meraih obat-obat ditangan Hesun dan meminumnya. "Pintar~" puji Hesun.

"Eonni~" panggil Sanji saat Hesun membereskan piring milik Sanji.

"Nde? Waeyo?" tanya Hesun.

"Aku bosan~ Aku ingin mendengarkan radio atau menonton TV~ Bolehkan?" Hesun terlihat berpikir. Sanji menatap Hesun dengan tatapan memohon. Hesun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah menjadi anak pintar hari ini, kau boleh menonton TV atau mendengarkan radio" ucap Hesun yang membuat Sanji memekik senang. Hesun meraih remot televisi dan menyerahkannya pada Sanji. Ia juga menaikkan ranjang bagian kepala sehingga Sanji sekarang pada posisi duduk.

Sanji mulai menyalakan televisi sedangkan Hesun keluar sebentar untuk mengembalikan peralatan makan Sanji ke pantry.

_Berita mengejutkan datang dari Boyband dibawah naungan SM Ent. EXO. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka terlihat sedang bercanda dengan seorang yeojya cilik dan juga terdengar yeojya cilik itu memanggil salah satu dari member EXO dengan sebutan Appa._

_Berita ini belum dikonfirmasi oleh pihak SM. Saat EXO menjadi bintang tamu disalah satu stasiun televisi dan ditanyakan perihal berita tersebut, mereka memilih bungkam._

Sanji menatap berita tersebut kaget. Terlihat beberapa foto dimana seorang yeojya cilik sedang bermain bersama member EXO. Dan sudah jelas siapa yeojya itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Inseok.

"Apa Inseok sudah ketahuan?" tanya Sanji entah pada siapa.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Sanji dirawat dirumah sakit, dan selama itu juga Sanji menolak untuk bertemu dengan Hyunkyun atau yang lain. Hanya Hesun, suster yang merawatnya sejak masuk kerumah sakit yang Sanji mau terima. Jadi tidak heran kalau Sanji terkejut melihat berita ini.

"Sanji-ah?" panggil Hesun yang baru masuk kedalam kamar Sanji dan melihat gadis itu sedang melamun.

"Nde?" sahut Sanji yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hesun.

"Anni, apa yang Eonni bawa?" tanyanya saat melihat bungkusan diatas meja.

"Hyunkyun-shii menitipkan kue untuk mu, katanya ini kue kesukaanmu~" Hesun mulai membuka bungkusan dan benar saja, isinya adalah cappucino cake, kue kesukaan Sanji. "Waaa kelihatanya enak, kau mau? Katanya Hyunkyun-shii sendiri yang buat loh~" ucap Hesun lagi. Sanji berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Hesun memotong kue berukuran sedang itu dan menempatkan pada piring kecil dan memberikannya pada Sanji.

Sanji menatap kue dipiringnya, ia tertawa kecil saat melihat tulisan acak yang menjadi topping kue tersebut.

"Jelek sekali" ucap Sanji mengejek tulisan itu.

Sanji mulai memotong kuenya jadi lebih kecil dan mudah dimakan, ia mengangkat garpu kecil yang ujungnya terdapat kue dan menatapnya. Sedikit ragu saat akan memakannya. Sanji tau betul separah apa Hyunkyun dalam memasak.

Namun akhirnya Sanji memakan kue itu juga. Mengunyahnya perlahan merasakan rasa dari kue yang katanya buatan Umma nya itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Hesun saat melihat Sanji hanya dia saja. Sanji tersenyum kecil.

"Pahit~" ucapnya lirih, namun ada air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sanji. Hesun terlihat panik saat melihat Sanji menangis.

"Manis~" ucap Sanji. Hesun menatap Sanji bingung, tadi Sanji bilang pahit, sekarang manis.

Karena penasaran, Hesun mengambil sepotong dan mencobanya. Hesun membulatkan matanya saat merasakan rasa kue tersebut didalam mulutnya. Kue tersebut terasa manis saat baru masuk kedalam mulut, namun pahit saat menelannya.

"Sanji-ah~" panggil Hesun, Sanji terus memakan kue miliknya sambil menangis.

"Hiks.. U-umma~ Hiks..." lirih Sanji. Hesun memeluk Sanji menenangkan. Hesun tau betul perasaan gadis lima belas tahun dalam pelukannya ini, ia memiliki perasaan yang labil. Boleh saja ia mengatakan membenci Umma nya namun jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sanji sama sekali tidak membenci Umma nya.

"Sanji mau ketemu Umma?" tanya Hesun, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Sanji. Sanji mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni, Umma pasti marah sama Sanji~ Sanji sudah jahat sama Umma~" lirih Sanji. Hesun tersenyum.

"Anni, Seorang ibu tidak mungkin membenci anaknya sendiri~"

"Benarkan? Tapi Sanji sudah jahat sama Umma~" Hesun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sanji.

.

.

"Umma! Appa! Juci!" seru Inseok saat melihat Kai juga Xiumin yang masuk kedalam dorm bersama member EXO yang lain dan juga Sunghwan. Xiumin langsung mengendong Inseok.

"Bagaimana acaranya?" tanya Hyunkyun yang memang tidak ikut, ia bertugas menjaga Inseok di dorm.

"Huh, lagi-lagi mereka menanyakan hal yang sama~" ucap Kai, ia mengecup kening Inseok.

"KYYYAAA!" seru seseorang dari arah dapur.

"Kyunggie!" seru Suho saat tahu suara tersebut adalah milik D.O, ia bergegas menuju dapur diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap D.O yang mematung.

"Siapa yang menghancurkan dapurku!" seru D.O dengan nada tinggi yang membuat member EXO menutup telinga mereka.

"Hehe, mianhae D.O-ah~" ucap Hyunkyun mengakui kesalahannya.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan didapur ku!" seru D.O lagi namun dengan nada yang sudah diturunkan sedikit.

"Monie buat kue!" ucap Inseok.

"Kau membuat kue Kyun-ah?" tanya Sunghwan, Hyunkyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku bereskan D.O-ah~" Hyunkyun mulai menuju kearah konter dapur dan membereskannya.

"Kau buat kue untuk siapa Ge?" tanya Lay yang ikut membantu membereskan dapur bersama D.O. Hyunkyun menghentikan kegiantanya sejenak.

"Sanji~ Dia suka dengan cappucino cake, jadi aku membuatkannya~" tubuh Hyunkyun bergetar saat menceritakannya. Lay yang ada didekatnya langsung memeluk Hyunkyun.

Drrt.. Drrt...

"Yeoboseyo?" Sunghwan menjauhkan diri dari yang lain, namun baru beberapa langkah Sunghwan menghentikan langkahnya. "Jinjayo!" serunya. Member EXO menatap Sunghwan bingung.

"Weisheme Ge?" tanya Kris. Sunghwan selesai menelepon dan menatap yang lain.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" serunya. Hyunkyun membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Sunghwan.

"Waeyo?! Sanji kenapa?!" seru Hyunkyun panik. Sunghwan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni, Sanji baik-baik saja" Hyunkyun menghela nafas lega. "Dia minta bertemu" lanjut Sunghwan yang membuat Hyunkyun dan member EXO terkejut.

.

.

Sanji sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang. Hari ini ia diperbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman rumah sakit. Dan kesempatan ini langsung digunakan Sanji untuk bersantai menikmati udara segar ditaman.

Didekatnya ada kursi roda yang tadi digunakannya dari kamar menuju taman. Hesun Ganhosa sedang pergi entah kemana.

Sanji membuka mata yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan, ia juga menghembuskan nafasnya. Memandang kesekeliling yang terlihat sepi, Sanji kembali menghela nafas. Ia meraih ponselnya disaku baju pasiennya, mencari pemutar musik dan mulai memutar lagu untuk menghilangkan kesunyian.

_Oneureun waenji himdeulgo jichyeo  
Begaereul kkeureo aneun chae honja bangane nama_

_Jeonhwagil majijakgeorineun naui maeumi  
Wenji oneul ttara weroungeojyo_

_Gapjagi ullin jeonhwae nolla  
Bap meogeotneunji geokjeonghaneun eomma moksoriga_

"**Ah~ Lelahnya~" keluh Sanji, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah, masih dengan seragam SDnya ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur bermotif langit dimalam hari miliknya.**

**Drrt.. Drrt.. Sanji menatap ponsel miliknya yang bergetar. Ia meraih ponsel putih yang ada disamping tubuhnya. ID dengan nama Hyunkyun tertera dilayar ponselnya.**

"**Yeoboseyo~" ucap Sanji.**

"_**Sanji-ah"**_** panggil Hyunkyun lembut, Sanji tersenyum.**

"**Nde? Waeyo Ajhussi?"**

"_**Kau sudah makan?" **_**Sanji kembali tersenyum, ia paling senang saat Hyunkyun menanyakan keadaanya, sesibuk apapun Hyunkyun.**

_Kwichanhge deullyeotdeon geu mari oneureun tareungeol  
Itgo isseotdeon yagsokdeuri tteoollayo_

_Maeumi yeppeun sarami dwelkeyo  
Nameul meonji saenggakhaneun saram dwelkeyo_

_Eommaui sarangui baraemdeureul jikyeogalkeyo_

_Nawa kkumeul hamkke nanudeon  
Nae meoreun bitgyeojudeon eommaga saenggakna_

**Sanji telah siap dengan seragam SMPnya, ia sedang berdiri didepan cermin hendak menyisir rambutnya. Sanji mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya, ia sedikit kesulitan saat menyisirnya.**

**Hyunkyun yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sembari menyuapi Inseok, beralih menatap Sanji, ia terkekeh kecil melihat Sanji kesusahan menyisir rambut panjangnya.**

**Hyunkyun berjalan mendekati Sanji, mengambil alih sisir dan menyisirkan rambut Sanji. Sanji diam memandangnya. Kemudian senyum tercipta dibibir Sanji.**

"**Gomawo Ajhussi~" ucap Sanji sambil tersenyum, Hyunkyun balas tersenyum.**

_Ttaereon jalmotdwen seontaekdeullo apahaetjiman  
amu mal eobshi dwieseo jikyeobwa jusyeotjyo_

_Seotulgo eorin aijiman ijen al geot gatayo  
eommaui joyonghan gidoui uimireul_

_Maeumi yeppeun sarami dwelkeyo  
Nameul meonji saenggakhaneun saram dwelkeyo_

_Eommaui sarangui baraemdeureul jikyeogalkeyo_

_Nawa kkumeul hamkke nanudeon  
Nae meoreun bitgyeojudeon eommaga saenggakna_

_Eotteokhajyo ajik jageun nae mami_

_Eommaui soneul noheumyeon honja jarhal su isseulji_

_Ajik bujokhan geot gata nan duryeoun geolyo_

_Jihyeroun eommaui ttal dwelkeyo (naege yonggireul jwoyo)  
Eodilgado jarangseureon ttari dwelkeyo (You've been there for me)_

"**Ajhussi~ Hari ini ada acara perpisahan kelas enam, biasakah kau datang?" tanya Sanji saat dirinya berusia tiga belas tahun. Hyunkyun menatap Sanji sedih.**

"**Mianhae Sanji-ah. Hari ini EXO ada acara hingga sore" sesal Hyunkyun. Sanji terdiam sejenak, kemudian senyum kecil terpampang dibibirnya.**

"**Nde~ Gwenchanayo~ Aku bawa Inseok saja~" ucapnya. Hyunkyun menatap Sanji dengan rasa bersalah.**

"**Ah, aku akan mendatangi acaramu, hm, EXO biar Sunghwan Hyung yang mengurus ne, ne" uap Hyunkyun panik, Hyunkyun paling tidak suka melihat kesedihan di bola mata Sanji. Ia meraih ponselnya dan hendak menelpon Sunghwan, namun Sanji mencegahnya.**

"**Anni! Aku tak apa-apa" larang Sanji. Ia tersenyum menyakinkan. Sanji tau, Hyunkyun bekerja untuk dirinya, dan Sanji tak mau Hyunkyun mendapat masalah.**

"**Tapi-"**

"**Gwenchanayo~ Aku mengerti~ Ajhussi~" ucap Sanji dengan senyumnya.**

_Eommaui sarangui baraemdeureul jikyeo galkeyo_

_Haneobshi boyeojun sarangmankeum_

_ttaseuhan mameul gajilkeyo_

_Sujubeo jaju pyohyeon mothaejyo_

_Eomma jeongmallo saranghaeyo_

"Eomma jeongmallo saranghaeyo~" lirih Sanji, ia juga tak sajar kalau air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sanji tersentak saat sebuah tangan menghapus air mata dipipinya, ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sanji-ah~" Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Sanji saat ia melihat sosok yang di rindukannya ada di depannya.

"U-umma~" lirih Sanji. Hyunkyun membawa tubuh Sanji kedalam pelukannya. Sanji meremas baju depan Hyunkyun dan menumpakan tangisnya didada namja manis itu.

"Ssttt, Uljima~" Hyunkyun mengelus punggung Sanji.

Sunghwan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sanji dan Hyunkyun berada, ia menyetuh dadanya yang berdesir hangat merasakan kedekatan dua orang tersebut.

"Hwan-Hyung~" panggil Hyunkyun, Sunghwan tersenyum sembari mendekat kearah Sanji dan Hyunkyun. Sanji menatap namja tampan tersebut.

"Annyeong Sanji-ah~" ucap Sunghwan sembari tersenyum.

"A-annyeong~ A-ajhussi~" balas Sanji pelan. Sunghwan tersenyum, ia menangkupkan wajah Sanji dengan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa memanggilku Appa~" Sanji membulatkan matanya.

"A-appa?" Sunghwan menganggukan kepalanya, Sanji menatap Hyunkyun yang juga menganggukan kepalanya. Sanji kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!" ucap Sanji berulang-ulang sembari menangis, ia senang, akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun tak mengucapkan kata Appa, ia bisa kembali memanggil namja didepanya dengan sebutan Appa.

"Sstt, gwenchanayo~ Appa disini~" Sunghwan membawa tubuh Sanji kedalam pelukannya. Sanji mengeratkan pelukanya pada Sunghwan, menempelkan telinganya pada dada bidang Sunghwan.

Hyunkyun tersenyum melihatnya. Dia bersyukur, Sunghwan mau mengakui kesalahanya dimasa lalu dan mau memperbaikinya dimasa sekarang. Semuanya juga demi Sanji. Putri mereka.

.

.

Flashback.

.

Oktober 1999

.

"Hyung!" namja manis berambut hitam mengejar seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi.

"Wae! Aku tetap tidak akan percaya pada mu Im Hyun Kyun!" seru namja tampan itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong Sunghwan Hyung!" seru Hyunkyun pada Sunghwan, air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hyunkyun? Sunghwan?" seru namja tampan lain.

"Junghoon Hyung~" Hyunkyun menghampiri Junghoon.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" Junghoon menatap Hyunkyun.

"Hyung, Sunghwan Hyung tidak percaya, anak ini anaknya~" adu Hyunkyun. Junghoon menatap Sunghwan.

"Apa betul Sunghwan?" tanya Junghoon.

"Bagaimana aku mau percaya Hyung? Bisa saja itu anak orang lain" ucap Sunghwan tajam. Junghoon menatap Sunghwan, ia mendekat dan melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah namja tampan itu.

"Kau! Setelah menghancurkan masa depannya! Sekarang kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" seru Junghoon.

"Aku dari awal sudah mengatakan untuk mengugurkannya! Dia saja yang keras kepala!" seru Sunghwan. Hyunkyun memekik melihat Junghoon kembali menghajar Sunghwan.

"HYUNG! STOP!" teriak Hyunkyun ditengah tangisnya, ia menarik tubuh Junghoon menjauhi tubuh Sunghwan. Hyunkyun kemudian mendekati Sunghwan dan memeriksa keadaanya.

Sunghwan diam saja saat Hyunkyun membersihkan lukanya, Junghoon menatap mereka, Junghoon tau betul bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Kenyataan bahwa Hyunkyun mengandung anak Sunghwan mengoyahkan cinta mereka. Terlebih Sunghwan belum siap menerima kenyataan ia menjadi ayah diusia muda, ditambah rasa cemburu Sunghwan pada Junghoon, yang dekat dengan Hyunkyun.

.

Incheon Hospital, Mei 2000.

.

Junghoon mondar-mandir didepan ruang operasi, ditelinganya terdapat ponsel miliknya, sesekali ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada seseorang yang tak juga menjawab panggilanya.

"Sial! Kemana dia!" seru Junghoon, ia meremas ponsel. "Hyunkyun-ah~ Kau harus bertahan!" seru Junghoon.

Hyunkyun berada didalam ruang operasi, sekarang ia sedang berjuang melahirkan anaknya dan Sunghwan. Junghoon cemas karena keadaan Hyunkyun yang tidak baik beberapa bulan lalu, ditambah kelahiran prematur. Lalu kenapa Junghoon yang menunguinya? Karena Sunghwan pergi entah kemana setelah bertengkar dengan Hyunkyun beberapa hari lalu.

Cklek. Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Junghoon menatap Dokter yang menagani Hyunkyun.

"Kim Uisa! Bagaimana?" tanya Junghoon.

"Operasinya berhasil, namun, keadaan bayinya lemah" ucap Kim Uisa. "Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pada bayinya" Junghoon menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"Hyung~" panggil Hyunkyun lemah, ia baru saja sadar dari operasinya. Junghoon mendekati ranjang Hyunkyun dan tersenyum.

"Gwenchanayo?" Hyunkyun menganggukan kepalanya "Kau hebat, bayimu perempuan, dia cantik" ucap Junghoon sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sunghwan Hyung, dimana?" tawa Junghoon menghilang, ia mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Tidak usah mengharapkan namja berengsek sepertinya!" seru Junghoon. Hyunkyun memasang wajah sedih.

"Dia pergi, Hyung?" Junghoon menatap Hyunkyun yang berwajah sedih.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau harus lebih mengutamakan putrimu" Hyunkyun membulatkan matanya, ia baru ingat belum melihat bayi yang baru dilahirnkannya.

"Dimana bayiku Hyung?" tanya Hyunkyun, ia berusaha untuk duduk, Junghoon melarangnya.

"Sabarlah, Kim Uisa masih memeriksanya" ucap Junghoon. Hyunkyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Cklek! Pintu ruangan Hyunkyun terbuka, seorang suster masuk bersama Kim Uisa.

"Hyunkyun-shii, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kim Uisa, ia memeriksa keadaan Hyunkyun.

"Baik, Uisa. Apa dia bayiku?" tanya Hyunkyun sambil menatap bayi dalam gendongan suster. Kim Uisa menganggukan kepalanya dan memerintahkan sang suster untuk meletakan bayi itu disamping Hyunkyun. Hyunkyun menatap bayi yang tertidur, ia merasa terharu melihat bayinya.

"Annyeong chagi~" Hyunkyun menyentuh tangan mungil bayi perempuan itu, sang bayi yang merasakan sentuhan ditangannya membuka matanya, ia menatap Hyunkyun dan menguap. Hyunkyun tak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Kau cantik sekali~" puji Junghoon mengelus pipi bayi perempuan itu. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Junghoon.

"Hwahyun~ Lee Hwa Hyun. Sunghwan Hyung yang memilihkan namanya" ucap Hyunkyun. Junghoon tersenyum kecil.

"Hyunkyun-shii, ada yang mau kami sampaikan tentang bayi anda" Hyunkyun menatap Uisa dan bayinya bergantian.

"Waeyo?" Uisa menghela nafas.

"Bayi anda mempunyai kelainan darah, ia hanya bisa menerima donor darah dari keluarganya. Lalu ia juga menderita kelainan paru-paru" Hyunkyun menatap Uisa terkejut. Ia menatap bayinya sedih, ia masih kecil namun sudah menderita berbagai penyakit seperti itu.

Tanpa Hyunkyun dan Junghoon sadari, Sunghwan juga mendengar semua ucapan Uisa.

.

Mei 2004.

.

Seorang yeojya cilik berumur lima tahun sedang berjalan sembari menundukan kepalanya, bahu kecilnya naik turun menandakan ia sedang menangis.

"Hwahyun-ah~" panggil Hyunkyun pada yeojya cilik itu, Hwahyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyunkyun, tangisnya makin keras. "Waeyo~" Hyunkyun mendekati Hwahyun dan memeluknya.

"Umma~ Hiks... Mereka.. Hiks.. Mereka bilang aku aneh~" adu Hwahyun pada Hyunkyun, nafasnya tersengal karena terus menangis. Hyunkyun mengeratkan pelukkannya, menempelkan telinga Hwahyun pada dadanya.

"Sttt, gwenchanayo~ Hwahyun Umma, anak yang kuat, tidak usah dengar ucapan mereka ne~" hibur Hyunkyun. Hwahyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyunkyun sembari mendengarkan detak jantung Hyunkyun yang teratur. Perlahan nafas Hwahyun mulai teratur seirama detak jantung Hyunkyun.

"Annyeong~" sapa seseorang, Hyunkyun dan Hwahyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, Hwahyun tersenyum lebar menatap seseorang yang datang.

"Joon Ajhussi!" seru Hwahyun, ia berlari menuju Junghoon dan memeluknya.

"Annyeong babygirl" ucap Junghoon. Hwahyun tertawa mendengar panggilan Junghoon untuknya.

"Hai, Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Hyunkyun, ia mengajak Junghoon yang mengendong Hwahyun, masuk kedalam rumah.

"Langsung saja, ada penawaran pekerjaan, mungkin kau tertarik" ucap Junghoon, ia duduk disofa, sedangkan Hwahyun berlari menuju dapur mengambilkan minuman untuk Junghoon. Diumurnya yang baru lima tahun, Hwahyun sudah mandiri, contohnya mengambilkan minuman untuk tamu.

"Apa itu Hyung?" tanya Hyunkyun, ia membantu Hwahyun yang membawa gelas berisi jus dan meletakan pada meja.

"Menjadi manajer, tapi kau harus ditraineeing dulu" ucap Junghoon. Hyunkyun berpikir.

"Dimana Hyung?"

"Seoul" Hyunkyun terkejut.

"Seoul? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hwahyun?" Hyunkyun menatap Hwahyun yang menatap Hyunkyun dan Junghoon.

"Bawa saja,dia bisa tinggal di rumah keluarga ku" saran Junghoon. Hyunkyun berpikir.

"Apa keluargamu bisa menerima kami Hyung?" Junghoon menatap Hyunkyun bingung "Maksud ku, apa mereka tidak apa-apa dengan status kami?" Hyunkyun menatap Hwahyun.

"Mereka pasti bisa menerima kalian, tenang saja" ucap Junghoon menyakinkan. Hyunkyun menatap ragu Junghoon.

"Hwahyun-ah, Kau mau ikut Ajhussi ke Seoul tidak?" tanya Junghoon. Hwahyun menatap Junghoon dan Hyunkyun bergantian.

"Seoul? Sama Umma tidak?" serunya.

"Hm, tapi Umma disana bekerja" Hwahyun membulatkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia berpikir dengan jari dibibirnya, membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Apa disana ada anak nakalnya?" tanya Hwahyun. Junghoon tertegun, ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Hwahyun. Anak Nakal, anak-anak seumuranya yang sering mengejeknya aneh karena memiliki Umma seorang namja.

.

Hwahyun dengan bersemangat membereskan barang-barangnya, ia dan Hyunkyun sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Junghoon. Sebenarnya masih ada dua hari lagi, tapi Hwahyun sedang bersemangat, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Seoul, semakin cepat ia ke Seoul semakin cepat Hwahyun tidak mendengarkan ejekkan-ejekan dari anak-anak nakal itu.

Hyunkyun berdiri didepan kamar Hwahyun, ia tersenyum kecil melihat betapa semangatnya Hwahyun menyiapkan keperluhan kepindahan mereka. Namun senyumnya lenyap saat bayangan, Hwahyun yang menangis karena diejek oleh anak-anak sebayanya kembali terlihat.

"Hwahyunnie~" panggil Hyunkyun, Hwahyun menghentikan kegiantan sejenak dan mentap Ummanya.

"Nde Umma? Waeyo?" tanyanya bingung. Hyunkyun mendekati Hwahyun dan memeluknya.

"Berjanjilah pada Umma, Kau harus jadi anak yang kuat." ucap Hyunkyun, Hwahyun mencoba menyerap ucapan Hyunkyun, walaupun diumurnya yang baru lima tahun ia dikenal sebagai anak yang cerdas, namun ia bingung dengan ucapan Hyunkyun.

"Apa maksud Umma? Hwa bingung~" ucap Hwahyun polos. Hyunkyun melepaskan pelukanya dan mengsuap wajah Hwahyun.

"Saat di Seoul nanti... Kau harus memanggiku... Ajhussi..." ucap Hyunkyun pelan, Hwahyun menatap Hyunkyun bingung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hwa harus memanggil Umma, Ajhussi?" tanya Hwahyun penasaran. Hyunkyun tersenyum lembut.

"Kau akan tau saat kau dewasa Hwahyunnie~" Hwahyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hm, Umma~ Apa di Seoul nanti, Kita bisa bertemu Appa?" tanya Hwahyun pelan. Hyunkyun tertegun, tak mneyangka Hwahyun akan menanyakan tentang Appanya.

"Entahlah. Semoga saja kita bertemu dengannya" ucap Hyunkyun. Hwahyun menatap sebuah bingkai foto kecil berisi foto dua orang namja yang saling berrangkulan.

"Umma, aku lebih mirip siapa? Umma atau Appa?" tanya Hwahyun, ia meraih bingkai foto dan menatap Ummanya. Hyunkyun terlihat berpikir.

"Hm, Kata Junghoon Hyung, Kau lebih banyak menuruni gen Umma. Hanya saja kecerdasan yang kau miliki dari Appamu~" ucap Hyunkyun jujur. Hwahyun tertawa senang, ia paling suka saat membicarakan tentang Appanya.

"Hm, Hwahyun-ah~ Saat di Seoul, bagaimana kalau kau juga menganti namamu?" ucap Hyunkyun pelan. Hwahyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hwa harus menganti nama Hwa?" tanyanya.

"Kita akan memulai hidup baru Hwahyun-ah~ Umma mau yang terbaik untukmu~" ucap Hyunkyun. Hwahyun menyentuh kalung yang dikenakan, kalung bertuliskan namanya Lee Hwa Hyun, kalung yang diberikan ayahnya saat ia lahir, sebelum ayahnya itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Baik lah" pasrah Hwahyun. "Tapi aku mau memakai marga Umma ne~" bujuknya. Hyunkyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hm. Bagaimana dengan Sanjin? Im San Jin?" tanya Hyunkyun. Hwahyun berpikir.

"Sanji! Aku mau dipanggil Sanji!" seru Hwahyun. Hyunkyun tertawa.

"Nde, Sanji-ah~" ucap Hyunkyun, ia menarik Hwahyun atau yang sekarang bernama Sanji kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

Flashback Off.

.

"Umma! Appa! Aku berangkat!" seru Sanji, ia menuju garasi dan cepat-cepat mengambil sepedanya.

"ONNI!" seru Inseok, Sanji tertawa saat melihat yeojya cilik itu cemberut karena ditinggal.

"Nanti kita main lagi! Bye Inseok-ah!" seru Sanji, ia melajukan sepedanya sambil masih tertawa kecil.

Sanji mengurangi kecepatan sepedanya saat sudah jauh dari rumahnya. Ia kembali tersenyum saat manik matanya menatap pemandangan sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari Ibu, Ayah dan Anak perempuannya. Akhirnya setelah lima belas tahun, kini ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak-anak lainnya.

Sudah seminggu ini Sanji pulang dari rumah sakit, jadi dia sedang bersemangat berangkat ke sekolah yang sudah tiga minggu ini ditinggalkannya.

"Im San Jin!" seru salah satu teman Sanji, saat ia masuk kekawasan sekolah.

"Park Hyo Bin" sapa Sanji. Hyobin menghampiri Sanji dan memeluk lengannya.

"Ya! Katanya kau habis sakit oeh? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" seru gadis berkuncir dua itu kesal. Sanji terkikik kecil, hafal betul dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Mianhae, aku tidak apa-apa kok, See, aku sudah masuk sekolah kan" Hyobin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kajja. Yang lain pasti senang kau datang" Hyobin menarik lengan Sanji setelah Sanji meletakan sepedanya. Sanji mengelengkan kepalanya, dan mengikuti sahabatnya yang sedikit hiper itu.

.

"Im San Jin!" Sanji mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia sedang berada diperpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dihadapanya terlihat lima orang yeojya yang merupakan kakak kelas Sanji.

"Sunbaenim? Waeyo?" tanya Sanji, ia membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ada yang mau kami bicarakan, ikut kami sekarang" ucap salah satu yeojya, ia memandang Sanji sinis. Sanji menautkan alisnya bingung. Sanji hendak bertanya, namun kelima yeojya itu sudah lebih dulu keluar dari perpustakaan. Sanji pun mengikuti mereka.

"Sanji-ah!" seru Hyobin yang berpapasan dengan Sanji saat mengikuti lima yeojya didepannya.

"Nde? Waeyo?" Sanji menatap Hyobin.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hyobin menatap Sanji bingung.

"Mereka memanggilku" Sanji menunjuk lima gadis didepanya yang masih berjalan.

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Kau bikin masalah apa dengan mereka?" seru Hyobin panik.

"Anni, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" Sanji langsung meninggalkan Hyobin dan mengejar lima yeojya didepannya.

"Ya! Im San Jin!" seru Hyobin cemas.

.

Ke lima gadis itu membawa Sanji ke belakang Sekolah.

Bruk! Punggung Sanji menabrak dinding tembok gedung sekolah. Lima yeojya tersebut menatap Sanji sinis.

"Cih, jadi kau orang yang sudah mencemari sekolah ini oeh!" seru yeojya berrambut panjang yang diperkirakan Sanji sebagai ketunya.

"Jaeji, jangan membuang waktu, langsung saja" ucap yeojya lain berambut sebahu.

"Ya! Palliwa! Nanti ada guru yang datang!" seru yeojya lain yang juga memiliki rambut pendek.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sanji bingung.

"Kau! Beraninya mencemari sekolah ini! Dasar! Anak aneh!"

Deg! Sanji merasakan deja vu, ia pernah diperlakukan begini dulu, dulu saat ia masih di tempat kelahirnya.

"Anak sepertimu itu tidak pantas sekolah disini, keluarga mu aneh!" ucap yeojya lain dengan rambut pirang panjang.

"Kalian hanya jadi sampah masyarakat!" ejek yeojya berrambut pendek.

Byur! Tubuh Sanji basah kuyup, ia meatap yeojya berrambut hitam panjang lain yang memegang ember.

"Sampah memang pantas dibeginikan!" seru yeojya bernama Jaeji diikuti tawa oleh teman-temannya. Sanji memasang wajah dinginnya, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Walaupun keluargaku aneh, aku tetap bangga" Sanji berdiri dari duduknya, ia masih tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyerangai. Kelima yeojya itu menatap Sanji sinis. "Setidaknya mereka menyanyangi ku. Dan aku tidak kurang kasih sayang. Seperti kalian!" ucapnya sadis.

Kelima gadis didepanya mengeram marah. Memang kelima gadis itu adalah biang onar disekolah, mereka menjadi pembangkang karena kedua orang mereka yang jarang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka anak-anak orang kaya yang kurang kasih sayang.

"Kau!" geram Jaeji. "Jihoon! Aekyo! Soomi! Yoowon! Hajar dia!" seru Jaeji.

Sanji memasang kuda-kuda. Ia memandang sinis lima yeojya didepanya. Kelimanya mengeroyok Sanji. Namun Sanji dengan mudahnya melumpuhkan mereka. Sedikit tendangan diperut mereka, kelima yeojya itu langsung ambruk sembari mengerang kesakitan.

Sanji mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah karena terkena pukulan salah satu dari lima gadis itu. Sanji menatap kelima gadis itu. Kemudian ia mendekat dan membantu mereka duduk. Mereka menatap Sanji heran. Kenapa Sanji masih mau menolong mereka.

"Kau! Kenapa!" seru Jaeji. Sanji tersenyum.

"Aku tau perasaan kalian, Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Tapi percayah lah, Orang tua kalian tetap menyanyangi kalian" ucap Sanji. Ia berdiri dan menepuk roknya yang terkena debu.

"Sanji-ah!" Sanji membalikan badannya dan menatap Hyobin yang datang bersama beberapa anak, guru dan juga orang tuanya. Sanji membulatkan matanya.

"Umma~ Appa~" lirihnya. Ia mendundukan kepalanya takut.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**elen lee ::** hehe, Xiu menderita diawal aja, sekarang dy dah bahagia! yups, KrisTao tetep dong. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**youra ::** udah diwakili ma Inseok tu~ mungkin dicerita selanjutnya, Kai akan dibikin sakiiiiiiittttttt bget~ ups. Sanji, nasib selanjutnya ada dichap ini~ Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**nisaa ::** Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**Riyoung Kim ::** maaf tapi Sanjix harus kecelakaan #ditabok# hehe saran diterima,, Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**tweety. airy :: **yups, jawabanya ada dichap ini, silakan dicek. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**kyuupil ::** Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**ajib4ff ::** oke, saran kamu diterima. Tapi karena ini ff EXO, jadinya uke EXO juga dong yg hamil #senyum 3 jari# dan tunggu aja, siapa uke yang hamil itu #evil laugh#seme senyum mesum#-_-# NC ada kok, tenang aja #senyum mesum bareng Kai#dibekuin# no,x Brie ada di profile, silahkan dicek. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**Wu Lindy ::** yups, jawabannya ada dichap ini. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**MinGee ::** jawabanya ada dichap ini. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**Augesteca ::** yups, Sanji kecelakaan. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ::** Sanji kecelakaan. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**MyJonggie ::** iya, tiga orang itu ditakutin ma Inseok. tpi ma Tao dah gak, Chanyeol juga. Tinggal si Sooyoung aja tuh #disepak# Sanji kecelakaan. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**HyunieWoo :: **ada flashbacknya kok dichap ini. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**dian haniehunie ::** Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**ajib4ff ::** mengemaskan seperti Brie dong~ #narsis# Inseok kan kecil-kecil dah ngegemesin, lihat aja Xiu, dia aja dah gede gitu masih ngegemesin #nyubit pipi Xiu#dibekuin# Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**needtexotic ::** Brie yeojya Needtexotic-ah, disini Sanji bakalan ktemu ma appanya kok. Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**is0live89 ::** Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

**KyuMinKaiXiu ::** hehe iya, Kai kan masih kecil, kecil-kecil dah punya anak kecil *?* NC? ada gak ya~ #diceberun got ma yadongers# Ini dah lanjut, Gomawo dah review ^_^

1

2

3

Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!

Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!

Saranghaeyo

EUNHYUK OPPA

SIWON OPPA

JAY OPPA – JONGHYUN OPPA

SEHUN-IE

JINO OPPA

JESSICA EONNI

ZHOUMI GEGE – BRIE APEL

LUHAN GEGE!

Saenggil Chukkaehamnida!

Yey! tebar bunga #dilempar bakiak# Ya walau telat pake banget #pundung#

Hallo~ Brie balik dengan chap 6~

Mianhae telat updatenya.

Brie lagi persiapan UTS, ini aja disempet-sempetin buat update~

Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang dah review~ #hug&kiss#

Salam~

Brie APel~

Pyong!


End file.
